Dziewczyna w zieleni
by Erintii
Summary: [T] Co by było, gdyby Hermiona trafiła do Slytherinu? Co się stanie, gdy mózg Złotego Trio będzie lojalny wobec przeciwnej strony? Mroczne Dramione, AU. Tłumaczenie za zgodą Autorki. Rating zgodny z oryginałem. Zawieszone. Chętni do kontynuacji tłumaczenia poszukiwani.
1. Przydział

**Od tłumaczki: Witam w mojej nowej historii. Ostatnio postanowiłam zająć się tłumaczeniem niezwykle interesującej historii „The Green Girl" autorstwa Colubriny.**

 **Credits: Wszystkie rozpoznawalne postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, zaś fabuła do Coubriny. Ja jestem tłumaczem. Nigdy wcześniej nie tłumaczylam ficka, ale jestem praktycznie dwujęzyczna więc angielski nie stanowi problemu, a tradycyjnie przecinki.  
**

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest**

 **From the translator: I have recently decided to translate „The Green Girl" story by Colubrina into Polish. This is my first translation work even, but as practically the bilingual person, then I am optimistic about my English skills.  
**

 **Credits: All recognizable characters belongs to J.K. Rowling, whereas the story and plot belongs to Colubrina, who kindly agreed for the translation.  
**

Link do oryginalnej historii/Link to the original story: s/11027125/1/The-Green-Girl. Dodatkowo, oryginalna historia jest w moich ulubionych jakby ktoś szukał.Polecam przeczytać całość.

Edit 2017: rozdział zbetowany przez Freję. Jesteś wielka!

* * *

Hermiona Granger posiadała dogłębną wiedzę o domach istniejących w Hogwarcie, wszak przeczytała „Historię Hogwartu" od deski do deski wiele razy. Co więcej, całkiem sporo rozmyślała nad tym do którego domu trafi.

Wiedziała, że na pewno nie trafi do Slytherinu wszak ich obsesja na temat czystości krwi, połączona z jej mugolskim pochodzeniem czyniła tę opcję niemożliwą. Nie chciała trafić do Hufflepuffu, będąc zdecydowanie nie na tyle miłą, by pasować do idei i ducha tego domu. Miała dość wiedzy na swój temat, by wiedzieć pewne rzeczy. Prędzej już rozważała Ravenclaw, ponieważ wiedziała, że jest dość inteligentna jak na tamtejsze standardy i kochała się uczyć. Zatem rozwiązanie było rozsądne, chociaż oczywiście przewidywalne. Ale najbardziej pragnęła trafić do Gryffindoru, wszak odwaga i chwała brzmiały cudownie, podobnie jak bycie uwielbianą.

Nie musiała zbyt długo obserwować populacji szkoły, by zrozumieć, że Gryfoni są zdecydowanie przyjaźni. Widziała ich radośnie żartujących na swoich miejscach, wspaniałych w złotych kolorach swego Domu. Obserwowała te wszystkie zachowania, stojąc obok chłopaków spotkanych w pociągu. Zajmowali się właśnie straszeniem siebie nawzajem ceremonią przydziału i opowiadali dziwne historie na ten temat. Nigdy nie miała prawdziwych przyjaciół i pragnęła ich mieć bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie.

Szybko zrozumiała, że prawdopodobnie trafi do Ravenclawu, ale wciąż po cichu liczyła na przydział do Gryffindoru.

Ledwie Tiara Przydziału dotknęła jej głowy, krzyknęła głośno 'Slytherin'. Hermiona prosiła kapelusz, by powtórzył te słowa, lecz usłyszała jedynie „ _Idź już dziewczynko, w Slytherinie czeka cię wspaniała przyszłość_ ".

Powoli wstała i wciąż drżąca patrzyła na swój nowy Dom. Zdążyła zrobić ledwie kilka kroków w ich kierunku, kiedy usłyszała głośne „buuuu". Zaczęła szukać źródła hałasu i dostrzegła grupę rudowłosych chłopaków, którzy krzyczeli w jej kierunku. Przygryzła wargi usiłując nie zacząć płakać, kiedy spojrzała na dwójkę spotkanych w pociągu chłopaków. Nawet nie patrzyli w jej kierunku.

No, po prostu zaczyna się robić naprawdę cudownie i wszystko przez cholerny kapelusz. Szlag.

Zdołała ruszyć żwawym krokiem w kierunku stołu Ślizgonów, Domu do którego trafiła. Usiadła na krześle i spojrzała raz jeszcze na resztę Wielkiej Sali hamując łzy.

\- Nie przejmuj się nimi – powiedziała jakaś starsza dziewczyna – oni wszyscy są cholernymi draniami, ale teraz jesteś jedną z nas.

\- Pochodzę z rodziny Mugoli – wykrztusiła z siebie, dochodząc do wniosku, że najlepiej wszystko wyjaśnić od razu.

I wtedy nastąpiła chwila ciszy, dość długiej, by Hermiona zaczęła czuć się dziwnie. Zaczęła nawet rozważać rzucenie szkoły. Po chwili jednak dostrzegła jak jasnowłosa, pierwszoroczna dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, a nieco zadzierający nosa blondyn usiadł niedaleko, by lepiej jej się przyjrzeć.

\- Tak, ale od teraz jesteś NASZĄ Mugolaczką, a my dbamy o swoich – wyjaśnił starszy chłopak.

-Musimy – usłyszała mruknięcie jakiegoś dzieciaka.

-Mugolaczka? – jasnowłosy chłopak spojrzał na nią uważnie, co wywołało u Hermiony nerwowość. Oczekiwała ataku, dokuczenia ale on tylko wyciągnął dłoń – Draco Malfoy.

\- Hermiona Granger – odparła ściskając dłoń. Przysunął się bliżej do niej, chcąc zrobić miejsce dla chudego, ciemnowłosego chłopaka, który do nich podszedł.

\- Theo – powiedział Draco do chłopaka dość dziwnym tonem – Mamy Mugokaczkę na roku.

\- To ciekawe – odparł ów chłopak, zwany Theo.

\- Widziałem jak rozmawiałaś z Weasleyem w pociągu – powiedział Draco – jego starsi bracia krzyczeli za tobą „buu" – wyjaśnił, widząc jak zacisnęła zęby patrząc w kierunku tych chichoczących drani przy stile Gryfonów – Jaki on jest?

Potrzebowała chwili ciszy, aby ułożyć sobie w głowie odpowiedź. Kiedy to nastąpiło, mogła przysiąc, że nawet uczniowie siedzący na końcu stołu słuchali.

\- Je z otwartymi ustami – powiedziała powoli – a poza tym najwyraźniej chce się przyczepić do Pottera.

Jej słowa wywołały salwy śmiechu, a ktoś dodatkowo powiedział na głos „Frajerzy".

\- Chcesz się na nich odegrać za to, że wołali za tobą „buu" i przez nich czułaś się gorsza? – propozycja była nader kusząca

W międzyczasie ciemnowłosy chłopak przesunął się nieco w bok, robiąc miejsce dla czarnoskórego chłopaka. Hermiona przesunęła się w bok, siadając bliżej Draco.

\- Zdecydowanie – odparła – macie jakieś pomysły?

Draco uśmiechał się do niej złośliwie, a ona odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Wówczas dotarło do niej, że Hufflepuff byłby zdecydowanie kiepskim Domem. Być może Slytherin naprawdę stanowił idealne rozwiązanie? Owa jasnowłosa, pierwszoroczna dziewczynka usiadła bliżej Hermiony, słuchając z zainteresowaniem planów zemsty na Gryfonach. Świetnie się przy tym bawili, a Hermiona zrozumiała, że wreszcie ma przyjaciół.

. . . . . . . . . .

Za Autorką: To zadziwiające jaką moc miała Tiara Przydziału w świecie Harryego Pottera: decyzja o przydziale do innego Domu, może całkowicie zmienić historię, którą znamy. Złota Trójca Gryffindoru będzie osłabiona i pozbawiona lojalności i inteligencji Hermiony. Panna Granger, zaakceptowała przez całkiem inną grupę, zwiąże się z nimi na dobre i na złe, na zawsze zmieniając całą historię. Czy Tiara Przydziału nie ma za wielkiej mocy?

Od tłumaczki: Ten rozdział jest dość krótki, ale następna będę znacznie dłuższe.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Za Autorką** : To zadziwiające jaką moc miała Tiara Przydziału w świecie Harryego Pottera: decyzja o przydziale do innego Domu, może całkowicie zmienić historię, którą znamy. Złota Trójca Gryffindoru będzie osłabiona i pozbawiona lojalności i inteligencji Hermiony. Panna Granger, zaakceptowała przez całkiem inną grupę, zwiąże się z nimi na dobre i na złe, na zawsze zmieniając całą historię. Czy Tiara Przydziału nie ma za wielkiej mocy?

 **Od tłumaczki:** Ten rozdział jest dość krótki, ale następna będę znacznie dłuższe. Przetłumaczyłam tytuł jako "Dziewczyna w zieleni" bo "Zielona dziewczyna" może się źle kojarzyć, gdyż mówienie o kimś "jesteś zielony" oznacza brak wiedzy col nie pasuje do Hermiony. Aktualizacje będą się pojawiać nie częściej niż raz na 2 tygodnie. Za tydzień opublikuję ostatni rozdział "Węży".


	2. Pierwszy Rok

Dziękuję za wszelkie polubienia, alerty i komentarze. Dzisiaj przed Wami dłuższy rozdział :-)

 **FrejaAleera1:** I mnie to zastanawiało. Wydaje mi się, że być może Ślizgoni naprawdę się wspierali mając przeciw sobie trzy domy a Hermiony nie lubili z powodu bycia kujonkem a nie Muglolaczką. Znaczy z tego pierwszego bardziej.

Weasleyowie.. Weasleyowie to Gryfoni do bólu z wadami i zaletami takowych. Na pewno do wad można zaliczyć patrzenie w dość czarno-biały sposób.

 **Kolosia:** nowe rozdziały będę co 2, 3 tygodnie. Od teraz każdym ma po 17 i więcej stron. Zapraszam do lektury.

 **Maya:** teraz będzie tylko lepiej.

 **Hulk12:** Mam nadzieję, że w miarę rozwoju akcji będzie coraz ciekawiej.

 **Dislaimer: Ani opowiadanie, ani postacie nie są moje. Ja tylko świetnie się bawię tłumacząc/Neither recognizable characters not plot is mine. I am having fun while translating.  
**

Rodział zbetowany przez Freję. Dzięki! **  
**

* * *

Zajęcia z Eliksirów okazały się wspaniałe. Hermiona siedziała z Theodorem Nottem, uważnie słuchając przemówienia profesora na temat ważenia sławy oraz powstrzymywania śmierci. Zaintrygowana napisała mu notatkę z pytaniem „Jak można oszukać śmierć?". Chłopak tylko wywrócił oczami.

Profesor Snape żywił widoczną niechęć do Pottera, co wydało się Hermionie dziwnie, bowiem dopiero zaczęli zajęcia. Z drugiej jednak strony nie była szczególnie oburzona, bowiem Chłopiec Który Przeżył, przestał z nią rozmawiać odkąd trafiła do Slytherinu. Z drugiej zaś… To było dla niej dość dziwne, że już na pierwszej lekcji profesor nauczający Eliksirów zadał chłopakowi szereg pytań na które mało który pierwszoroczny znałby pytania. A może inaczej? Mało który pierwszoroczny, zwłaszcza z magicznych starych rodów, pochłania książki tuż przed pójściem do szkoły jak cukierki. Theo niemal przydusił ją do stołu, bo była bliska wypadnięcia z ławki. Tak się rwała do odpowiedzi.

\- Spokojnie – syknął – nie zachowuj się podlizujący się kujon.

\- Ale ja znam odpowiedź – broniła się.

\- No i co z tego? – zmrużył oczy, a jego wzrok zmusił ją by opuściła rękę.

Ze wszystkich nowości, które ją otaczały odkąd została przydzielona do Domu, jedno uderzało najmocniej: Ślizgoni dbają o swoich. Nawet gdyby Theo nie był jej kolegą, zapewne i tak powstrzymał by ją przed wyrobieniem sobie złej opinii w szkole. W tym celu był gotów nawet rzucić na nią klątwę unieruchamiającą.

Slytherin generalnie okazał się wspaniałym miejscem. Któregoś razu spoliczkowała chłopaka, który przezwał ją szlamą. Nie wpadła z tego powodu w tarapaty jak w podstawówce, Hermiona potrafiła się bić, kiedy wpadła w złość, ale ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu dziewczyny domownicy chichotali. Dodatkowo ostrzegli poszkodowanego chłopaka, by uważał na język, kiedy rozmawiał z kimś z ich domu.

\- Nazywaj szlamami Gryfonów, jeśli masz ochotę używać wulgaryzmów – wyjaśniła starsza dziewczyna, po czym, patrząc na Hermionę z diabolicznym uśmiechem, dodała – kopnij go w jaja jak znowu to zrobi.

\- Jeśli znowu to zrobi, nie będzie miał jaj w które Hermiona będzie mogła kopać – powiedział Draco dość poważnym tonem.

\- Umiem o siebie zadbać – zapewniła Draco popychając go lekko, na co chłopak odpowiedział pełnym zrozumienia, złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości – zapewnił – nie byłabyś zabawna, gdybyś nie umiała o siebie zadbać.

Draco, chociaż rozpieszczony, impulsywny i złośliwy, okazał się wspaniały. Dla Hermiony nie było nic wspanialszego niż posiadanie grupki przyjaciół. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie chciała opuszczać Hogwartu i Slytherinu za nic w świecie.

Zdecydowanie nie mogła zaliczyć latania do swej listy wspaniałych rzeczy. Nie umiała latać, a Draco był naprawdę okropny podczas ich pierwszej lekcji latania. Raz po raz robił ironiczne uwagi, aż na scenę wkroczył Theo lojalnie ostrzegając Draco by przestał, albo zostanie drugim członkiem klubu „Ślizgonów Spoliczkowanych przez Hermionę".

Kiedy siedziała na trawie, dąsając się, zrozumiała, że jeden chłopiec radził sobie z lataniem jeszcze gorzej niż ona. Pansy zgrabnie opadła ze swej miotły obok niej, a zaraz potem dołączył do nich Blaise rozciągając swe długie nogi. Wspólnie obserwowali Gryfona, zapomniała jego imienia, który nie potrafił opanować swojej miotły.

\- Patrz – Blaise szturchnął Hermionę – mogło być znacznie gorzej.

\- Prawda – odparła – mogłabym trafić do tego samego Domu co oni, początkowo tego chciałam, wiecie?

-Co tam Draco wyprawia? O co znowu chodzi i czemu zaczepia Pottera?- zapytała Pansy, po tym jak wstrząsnęła się z obrzydzeniem po słowach Hermiony.

-Czy to nie twoja kolej by go pilnować? – zachichotała Hermiona – ech, niechby zostawił dzieciaka w spokoju.

-Potter to rozpuszczony bachor, a Draco umie o siebie zadbać – wyjaśniła Pansy kładąc się na trawie obok Hermiony.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. Draco ciągnęło do kłopotów jak przysłowiową muchę do miodu. Co gorsza chłopak nigdy nie miał planu „B".

-Szlag, patrzcie – Blaise wskazał placem w niebo.

Draco zmierzał ku ziemi najszybciej jak to możliwe, podczas gdy Potter szybował w najlepsze w powietrzu. Obie dziewczęta patrzyły na miękkie lądowanie jasnowłosego chłopaka. Draco, Greg i Vincent podbiegli do nich, z pełnym zadowolenia wyrazem goszczących na twarzach.

\- Poczekajcie na przedstawienie – poradził Blaise, widząc jak obrończyni wszystkiego co gryfońskie, McGonagall wybiegła z budynku, wrzeszcząc na Harry'ego Pottera.

-Naprawdę to ukradłeś temu dzieciakowi? – zapytała Hermiona, podsłuchawszy wymówek i wyjaśnień Pottera, kiedy ten był wyprowadzony za ucho – oszalałeś?

-Ej, Hermiono czemu tak go bronisz? – zapytał Draco przeczesując włosy – czy nie on marszczył nos na twój widok rano? Nie mogłem przejść obok tego obojętnie. No i poza tym chciałem zobaczyć McGonagall jak się wścieknie ma drogocennego Gryfona.

\- On marszczył nos – zapewnił Blaise – nie zauważyłaś niczego pogrążona w lekturze „Quidditcha Przez Wieki" jakby to miało pomóc.

Zrobiła krok w tył, odpychając chłopaka, ale on się tylko roześmiał.

-Bez obaw pomożemy ci z lekcjami latania. Nie pozwolimy byś ośmieszała nasz Dom. Poza tym pani Hooch koncentruje się na pierdołach, ale mimo tego jej drogocenni gracze w Quidditcha umieją latać.

. . . . . . . . .

\- Wyzwałeś go na co?- krzyknęła Hermiona w kierunku Draco, gdy siedzieli przy stole w Pokoju Wspólnym – Zachowujesz się jak idiota: będzie się skradać, stracisz wiele punktów i to wszystko tylko dlatego, że nie możesz zostawić w spokoju tego idioty. Co jest z tobą nie tak? – ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane dość piskliwym tonem

-Daj spokój, Hermiono – powiedział Draco biorąc do ust kruche ciasteczko z koszyka słodyczy wysłaną przez matkę. Podał Hermionie pudełko, a ona się nie oparła pokusie.

\- Wątpię, czy on przyjdzie – powiedział Theo biorąc do ręki pudełko – ta cała gadka o odwadze Gryfonów to pieprzenie w bambus.

\- O nie, oni są odważni, ale to odwaga głupca – wyjaśnił Blaise – jeśli chcesz, by ktoś skoczył w objęcia śmierci, wybierz Gryfona. Kiedy chcesz wygranej, wybierz Ślizgona.

\- Hej, wyjedliście mi ciasteczka! – krzyknął Draco patrząc na pudełko.

\- Tak, bo się hojnie z nami podzieliłeś – zauważyła Hermiona – to dobrze, bowiem stracisz całą masę punktów jak zostaniesz złapany na pojedynku z Harrym Potterem.

\- Nie złapią mnie – zapewnił Draco.

Jak się niedługo okazało Draco i Theo mieli rację: Potter nie przyszedł zaś Draco nie został przez nikogo nakryty. „Mówiłem ci" – powiedział Hermionie gdy szli na śniadanie. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami w odpowiedzi. Ten grymas stawał się nieomal je znakiem rozpoznawczym odkąd przekomarzała się z Draco.

\- Gdyby doszło do pojedynku, przynajmniej byś pobił palanta – mruknęła wściekła – a tak w ogóle, to co on tu jeszcze robi? Nie powinni odesłać go do domu po tym jak odstawił przedstawienie na miotle?Wyraźnie nam tego zakazano!

\- Nie wiem co jest grane – odparł Greg – co on tam ma?

Dostrzegli jak najmniej lubiany pierwszak idzie w ich stronę przez Wielką Salę. Szedł powoli, nieomal uroczyście, trzymając w dłoni długą, wąską paczkę.

\- Sprawdźmy co się dzieje – zaproponował Draco, stając naprzeciw chłopaka i blokując mu drogę.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu mamy to robić – szepnęła Hermiona do Theo – kogo obchodzą przesyłki Pottera?

\- By się ponabijać z Draco za ciastka – wyjaśnił Theo dość głośno, by blondyn ich usłyszał.

Chłopak spojrzał na nich spode łba, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Ponieważ jednak nikt go nie powstrzymywał, Malfoy zabrał pakunek z rąk Pottera.

\- To miotła – zaśmiał się – masz poważne kłopoty Potter, bo pierwszoroczni nie mogą mieć swoich mioteł.

\- To Nimbus 2000- zachłysnął się Ron.

\- Czy on się właśnie chwali miotłą innego ucznia? – zapytała Hermiona teatralnym szeptem, pochylając nad Theo.

Policzki Rona natychmiast pokryła czerwień. Theo przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na Hermionę z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Zostałem przyjęty do Drużyny Quidditcha – chwalił się Potter.

Hermiona, zauważyła że Draco zaczął się trząść. Doskonale pamiętała jak bardzo czasem chciała wyć jak blondyn całe dnia nawijał o Quidditchu

\- Masz szczęście, czyż nie? – zapytała złośliwie – niektórzy z nas muszą przestrzegać zasad, ale jak widać sławy są nagradzane za łamanie zasad.

\- Ciekawi mnie czy napiszą o tym w „Proroku" – zakpił Theo obserwując jak Draco powoli odsuwa się od znienawidzonego chłopaka. Hermiona chwyciła jego dłoń chcąc mieć pewność, że nie zrobi niczego głupiego.

\- Na pewno napiszą– zaczęła złośliwie – jest przecież sławny, tak sławny że jego przydupasy wiedzą wszystko o jego miotle – mówiąc to wykonała płynny ruch ręką w powietrzu, na co Theo parsknął – życzę miłej zabawy z waszą miotłą – rzuciła na odchodnym, odciągając Draco w kierunku korytarza. Theo i Greg poszli za nimi.

-To takie niesprawiedliwe – narzekała potem w Pokoju Wspólnym – gdyby złapali cię na podobnym zachowaniu.. – powiedziała patrząc w kierunku Draco.

\- No cóż, wówczas przyszedłby jego ojciec i wszystko by było w porządku – wyjaśnił Greg.

\- Dobra, załapałam! – warknęła Hermiona – a jeśli by złapali ciebie…

\- Byłbym trupem – wyjaśnił Greg, wsuwając się mocniej w oparcie krzesła.

\- To nie jest w porządku – powiedziała przybita Hermiona – zasady powinny obowiązywać wszystkich, albo nikogo.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że świat jest sprawiedliwy? – zapytał Theo, wywracając oczami w jej kierunku. Czasem dziewczyna bywała taka naiwna…

. . . . . . . . . .

Niedługo potem niechęć Hermiony w stosunku do Rona Weasleya oraz Harry'ego Pottera ewoluowała od umiarkowanej niechęci, ponieważ przestali zwracać na nią uwagę odkąd trafiła do Slytherina, w kierunku silnej chęci zrobienia im krzywdy. Podczas Zaklęć siedziała obok Weasleya, który nie potrafił lewitować swego pióra.

\- Nie wymawiasz zaklęcia w prawidłowy sposób – powiedziała tak jasno jak tylko mogła – musisz wymawiać słowa dokładnie tak jak nakazuje książka, nie tak jak ci się wydaje. Takie są zasady Weasley, magia opiera się na określonych, przewidywalnych zasadach.

\- Zrób to sama, skoro jesteś taka mądra – warknął chłopak ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Hermiona zrobił jak nakazał a jej pióro lewitowało przed nią.

\- Właśnie tak – profesor Flitwich zaklaskał z wrażenia – Pannie Granger się udało, pięć punktów dla Slytherinu!

Po skończonej lekcji ruszyli w kierunku podwórka. „Nienawidzę Granger, ona jest okropna. Jestem pewny, że nie ma przyjaciół, nawet w Slytherinie" – warknął Weasley w kierunku Pottera.

Harry Potter wskazał w kierunku Grega Goyle'a, który przekazał dziewczynie ich słowa. Hermiona w odpowiedzi poklepała go po plecach i zachichotała. Głos Malfoya zabrzmiał donośnie, kiedy wykrzyczał powyższe słowa: „To jedna z nas, wytłumaczcie to tym głupkom".

\- Hej, dajcie spokój, albo was przeklnę jak nie będziecie patrzeć – Weasley mógł usłyszeć skargę Hermiony.

Pansy Parkinson, trzymająca Draco za rękę uśmiechała się złośliwie. Szturchnęła jasnowłosą dziewczynkę, po czym wskazała na Weasleya i Pottera. Niedługo potem grupa Ślizgonów utworzyła zwartą grupę wokół Hermiony.

\- Chyba jednak ma przyjaciół – zauważył przytomnie Harry.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu muszę iść – powiedziała Hermiona patrząc na Blaise'a i Grega spode łba.

Draco chwycił dłoń Pansy i zaczął ją prowadzić w nieznanym kierunku. Ich związek był momentami uroczy, ale przeżywał też irytujące fazy, a Theo stanowił mimowolnego obserwatora. Chłopcy kochali grę w Quidditcha w nienormalny sposób, czego Hermiona nie rozumiała. Na dworze było zimno, a co gorsza padało, zaś w ich Pokoju Wspólnym było przyjemnie a w kominku płonął ogień. Hermiona rozkoszowała się lekturą książki.

\- Weźcie Vincenta i Millie – poradziła.

\- Vincent ma szlaban a Mille już poszła z Theo.

\- Ale przecież Theo nie cierpi Millie- zauważyła Hermiona marszcząc nos.

\- Spróbuj jej to powiedzieć – wymruczał Greg, co ubawiło Hermionę – to nie ma sensu, ona się w nim buja a on próbuje być uprzejmy. Na pewno wiesz o jej fiksacji na punkcie chłopaków.

\- Biedny Theo – zachichotała Hermiona, wciąż nieprzekonana do wyjścia na mecz w chłodny dzień.

Nie zamierzała się ruszać i spokojnie siedziała. Pewnie dlatego Blaise ściągnął z niej koc w dość bezceremonialny sposób.

\- Musisz iść z nami, tu chodzi o honor Domu. Jeśli marzniesz, pożyczę ci sweter, ale idziemy.

\- Możesz ocalić Theo siadając między nim a Millie – zaproponował Greg, na co Hermiona prychnęła.

-Nie, zamierzam usiąść między tobą a Blaise'm żebyście mogli mnie ogrzać.

\- Zrobione – rzekł Greg spokojnie, a Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że zostałam przez was wkręcona?

\- Bo zostałaś – wyjaśnił Blaise – i nie jesteś głupia pomimo swej fiksacji na punkcie zasad.

Hermiona nieco jeszcze marudziła, ale schowawszy książkę do kieszeni ruszyła za nimi. Doszli na boisko akurat na sam początek męczy. Obserwowała grę przez chwilę, by stwierdzić, że nic z tego jej nie interesuje.

\- Kiedy się zacznie robić ciekawie?- zapytała Grega, przysuwając się bliżej do niego.

-Teraz jest ciekawie – odpadł Greg wzdychając i obserwując jak Blaise obejmuje dziewczynę ramieniem i przyciąga bliżej.

\- Zauważyłem, że próbujesz dyskretnie wyciągnąć książkę, mecz to nie czas na czytanie Hermiono – burknął Blaise.

-Patrzcie! – krzyknął Greg – Szukający dostrzegli znicza!

Hermiona, ku niemałemu zdumieniu, usłyszała samą siebie krzyczącą „Dawaj Flint!". Marcus popchnął Pottera, uniemożliwiając temu małemu draniowi złapanie znicza i zakończenie gry. Zostało to jednak określone jako faul. Sama Hermiona mogła by i zgodzić się z podobnym określeniem, ale przecież mowa o grze gdzie gracze celują w siebie wielkimi piłkami a uderzenia oznaczało upadek z miotły. W porównaniu to tego popchnięcie zawodnika jawi się raczej łagodnym zagraniem. Zacisnęła zęby zdając sobie sprawę, że osąd nie był wcale zgodny z zasadami fair-play.

\- Czy komentujący jest zawsze tak stronniczy? – syknęła do Blaise'a.

\- Tak – odpowiedział starszy Ślizgon siedzący za nimi – jesteśmy źli, jak zapewne zauważyłaś, więc inne Domy są przeciw wam – zakończył wskazując na trójkę pierwszorocznych. Hermiona zaśmiała się słuchając jego słów.

\- Jesteśmy lepsi od Gryfonów, z czego oni doskonale zdają sobie sprawę – powiedział Blaise obserwując boisko.

\- Gol! – krzyknął Greg

\- Ile to jeszcze potrwa? – zapytała Blaise'a, nie przestając obserwować Pottera, który najwyraźniej zapomniał jak się lata – a jemu co się stało? - wskazała na szalejącą miotłę Pottera.

\- Nie wiem i mam to gdzieś – odparł Blaise zwięźle.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami na równie lakoniczną odpowiedź i próbowała określić czy jest jej cieplej kiedy siedziała blisko Grega czy Zabiniego. Pogoda była naprawdę okropna, a cokolwiek wyprawiał Potter, zaczynało się robić coraz gorzej. Obserwowali go uważnie i było jasne, że ktoś musiał przekląć jego miotłę. W którymś momencie zaczął gwałtownie pikować w kierunku ziemi, co groziło poważnym wypadkiem. Ale nie, stało się coś całkiem innego i Potter złapał znicza, który po prostu wpadł mu w otwartą dłoń.

\- To nie fair! – syknęła w kierunku Grega, który zamarł obserwując boisko z otwartymi ustami – czy takie złapanie znicza się liczy?

W tym czasie Flint krzyczał, że to nie było w porządku. Niestety, właśnie ogłoszono wygraną Gryffindoru, co tylko pogorszyło humor Hermiony. Dziewczyna objęła kolana ramionami i wyraziła dobitnie co sądzi o tym wszystkim.

\- Nie wierzę, że zaciągnęliście mnie w taki ziąb, bym oglądała coś równie okropnego!

Wracali do Pokoju Wspólnego w ponurym nastroju. Kiedy obchodzili, Flint wciąż głośno narzekał na niesprawiedliwość pozostając na boisku. „Nienawidzę Quidditcha" – mruknęła Hermiona siadając na kapanie obok Theo. Chłopak odsunął się od bawiącej się swoimi włosami Millie, robiąc Hermionie miejsce.

\- To było koszmarne – odparł na jej słowa. W tej materii panowała pełna zgoda.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Jest okropnie ZIMNO - narzekała dość głośno, co nie przeszkadzało jej rzucać śnieżkami w Draco i Grega.

Zima przyszła jakiś czas temu, a wraz z zimą przyszedł śnieg. Biały puch pokrywał okolicę szczelną kołdrą, skrywającą wszelkie niedoskonałości otoczenia. Bawili się na dworze od jakiejś godziny. Miała już ośnieżoną kurtkę, ale zdołała w czasie zabawy nakierować Draco na zaspę. Greg nazwał to oszustwem, lecz bawili się naprawdę świetnie.

\- Odniosłam wrażenie, że chcesz bym zaczęła oszukiwać – skomentowała z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Ty i Twoje podejście do zasad Hermiono, musisz sobie odpuścić. Nie poradzisz sobie w tym świecie. A to jest DŻUNGLA!

\- To samo powiedziałeś rano, prosząc bym ci pozwoliła przepisać wypracowanie.

Niedługo potem postanowili wrócić do zamku. Po drodze otrzepywali kurtki i szaliki ze śniegu marząc o kubku gorącej czekolady, którą dostarczą im zawsze chętne do pomocy skrzaty. Byli już całkiem blisko, kiedy utknęli na korytarzu, gdyż gajowy przyniósł wielką choinkę tarasującą przejście.

Przemarznięty i mokry Draco, robił się jeszcze bardziej zrzędliwy niż zwykle.

\- Czy ktoś może zabrać stąd to drzewo? Niektórzy próbują przejść! - narzekał dość głośno, a po chwili uśmiechnął złośliwie dostrzegając jakże znienawidzony duet – Weasley, wiem, że jesteś biedny, ale na serio próbujesz dorobić wykonując dziwaczne prace w szkole?

\- Draco – odparła Hermiona najsłodszym tonem jaki zdołała z siebie wydobyć – to nie jego wina, że chatka gajowego musi mu się jawić posiadłością w porównaniu z domem rodzinnym.

\- Może dostanie posadę gajowego kiedy skończy szkołę? – zapytał Draco z ironicznym uśmiechem.

\- To może być zbyt wymagające intelektualnie zajęcie dla …

Wyraźnie rozwścieczony Ron ruszył w ich kierunku. Chwycił kurtkę Draco i już zamierzał się ze swoją pięścią, kiedy Profesor Snape dosłownie wyrósł spod ziemi za nimi.

\- Bójka? – zapytał złośliwie – Weasley, Gryffindor traci pięć punktów za zachowanie niezgodne z regulaminem.

\- Chłopak został sprowokowany - zagrzmiał gajowy patrząc gniewnie na Snape'a, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- W takim razie powinien nauczyć panować nad sobą – po chwili spojrzał na trójkę Ślizgonów – wasze ubrania ociekają wodą, zdejmijcie je i idźcie do kuchni po ciepłe kakao, nim się rozchorujecie.

\- Dziękujemy panu i dziękujemy za radę – odparła Hermiona.

\- To miłe, panno Granger?

\- Tak proszę pana?

\- Gratuluję bardzo dobrego wypracowania z eliksirów. Niech pani dalej pracuje równie wydajnie.

Ron Weasley i Harry Potter uważnie obserwowali Hermionę, która chwyciła dłonie Draco i Grega. Rzuciła im triumfujące i BARDZO nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, lecz szybko się opanowała. Snape nie powinien był oglądać podobnych min. W końcu to sprawa między nimi, dziećmi. Dorośli nie powinni być narażeni na ich problemy, bo mogliby niepotrzebnie się wtrącić, a to zawsze odnosiło odwrotny skutek od zamierzonego, zwłaszcza, gdy próbowali podnieść kwestię „dobro dziecka". Głupszych wymówek być nie może.

\- Co znaczy określenie „zbyt wymagające intelektualnie"? – zapytał Greg, gdy odeszli na pewną odległość.

\- Że jesteś za głupi do danej pracy – wyjaśnił Draco.

Hermiona spojrzała w kierunku Rona i Harry'ego. Stali z zaciśniętymi pięściami, wyraźnie wściekli. Ci dwaj frajerzy nie cierpieli Ślizgonów i nie zamierzali przyznać racji nikomu z nich. Już ona im pokaże.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Jakiś czas potem, Theo spędził sporą część popołudnia tłumacząc Hermionie zwyczaje bożonarodzeniowe. Oboje zaczynali już odczuwać znużenie, co dziewczyna skwitowała pytaniem dlaczego zamiast mugoloznastwa nie naucza się podstaw czarodziejskich praw i zwyczajów.

\- Po co komu mugoloznastwo? – zauważyła rozsądnie – przecież nikt z nas nie ucieknie do mugolskiej Brytanii, prawda?

Jej stwierdzenie wywołało falę nieprzyjemnie brzmiących szmerów ze strony starszych uczniów oraz przynajmniej jeden napad kaszlu.

\- Te zajęcia to kompletna strata czasu, bo przecież nie musimy wiedzieć jak działa poczta. Nie będziemy oglądać telewizji czy robić czegoś podobnego. Dlaczego nie możemy mieć bardziej przydatnych zajęć, zamiast męczyć się słuchając tych bzdur? – po wygłoszeniu przemowy przykryła głowę poduszką, wyraźnie zdenerwowana.

\- Co ją ugryzło? – zapytał Greg. Draco tylko wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.

\- Theo uznał za swój święty obowiązek by nauczyć ją podstaw etykiety czarodziei – wyjaśnił Blaise – i okazuje się być bardzo wymagającym nauczycielem.

\- Ale zasady dotyczące Bożego Narodzenia nie są trudne – zauważył Theo.

\- Są, jeśli utkniesz na podstawach, na przykład: daj prezenty wszystkim kolegom, ale nie zbyt drogie, chyba że ktoś jest ci bardzo bliski. Nie dawaj dziewczynie biżuterii, chyba, że jesteście zaręczeni. Ostatni punkt się do nad nie odnosi – wyjaśnił Blaise.

\- Teoretycznie może mieć znaczenie, bo niektóre rodziny nadal ustalają zaręczyny nieletnich – nie zgodził się Theo.

\- Merlinie, tego się już nie praktykuje – wtrącił Draco.

\- Rody czystej krwi nadal aranżują małżeństwa dzieci, brrr- Hermiona zmarszczyła nos na samą myśl.

\- Mugole nie mają tego zwyczaju? – zapytał Theo.

\- Skądże, tak nie można!

\- Zgadzam się – powiedział Draco.

Hermiona włożyła niemały wysiłek najpierw w wybranie a potem zapakowanie prezentów. Dla Theo kupiła książkę o Quidditchu, zaś Blaise dostanie szalik. Dla Grega i Vincenta kupiła cukierki, zaś dla Pansy i Milie błyszczyki. Uznała, że dziewczyny powinny być zadowolone z połączenia kosmetyków do makijażu z pokusą używania zakazanych produktów Mugoli. Nieco więcej kłopotu miała z prezentem dla Draco: początkowo myślała o złotym, zaczarowanym zniczu, ale ostatecznie postanowiła mu dać prawdziwą, treningową piłeczkę.

Draco przesłał jej bransoletkę: nie była szczególnie wymyślna. Nie wiedziała, czy szklana ozdoba jest traktowana jako biżuteria, lecz mimo wszystko spędziła nieco czasu nad pudełkiem z zapakowanym prezentem nim je otworzyła. Nosiła bransoletkę codziennie w czasie przerwy świątecznej w domu, lecz zdjęła kiedy wróciła do szkoły.

Hermiona nie wiedziała co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nie wiedziała czy prezent znaczy cokolwiek. Draco chodził przecież z Pansy, o ile chodzenie za ręce po korytarzu i siedzenie obok siebie na meczach Quidditcha, czy w Pokoju Wspólnym, można nazwać chodzeniem ze sobą. Tłumaczenia Theo na temat etykiety czarodziei czystej krwi denerwowały ją, zwłaszcza kiedy zrozumiała, że zasady dotycząc nieomal wszystkiego. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała czy noszenie bransoletki ma znaczenie, dlatego postanowiła jej nie nosić.

\- Dziękuję ci za prezent Draco, jest piękny – uściskała go w pociągu.

\- Kiedy będziemy starsi, dam ci prawdziwą bransoletę – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, który pozbawił Hermionę oddechu. Był to rodzaj przyjemnego, ale jednocześnie nerwowego bezdechu.

\- Smarkacz – powiedziała, co wywołało jeszcze szerszy uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Niedawno nauczyłem się nowej klątwy – odparł z kąśliwym uśmiechem – i wypróbuję ją na pierwszej osobie, która spojrzy na ciebie spojrzeniem w stylu „okropna Ślizgonka".

\- Jeśli tak zrobisz, stracisz punkty – spojrzała na niego z niewinną miną, którą zwykle serwowała nauczycielom – ale dziękuję.

\- Nikt nie będzie brać sobie za cel osoby z mojego Domu – wyjaśnił.

\- Nie jestem ich celem – wyjaśniła siadając bliżej okna, robiąc miejsce dla Theo i Grega, którzy weszli sprzeczając się o jakieś reguły związane z Quidditchem – oni się gapią, gapią na nas jakbyśmy zarażali jakąś chorobą.

\- Wiem – powiedział niskim, rozeźlonym głosem – zapłacą za to.

. . . . . . . . . .

Znalazła Draco przed wejście do biblioteki śmiejącego się złośliwym, jakże typowym dla niego śmiechem.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- Nic – odparł przekładając różdżkę między palcami.

\- Musisz się nauczyć przekonująco kłamać – powiedziała prowadząc go w kierunku lochów – czy zaatakowałeś Weasleya lub Pottera?

\- Ani jednego, ani drugiego – odparł z wyrazem zadowolenia na twarzy, który budził w niej pragnienie uderzenia go – nie podobał mi się głupi wyraz twarzy Longbottoma, więc potraktowałem go Galaretowanymi Nóżkami.

\- O jakim wyrazie twarzy mówisz? Przerażeniu na sam twój widok?

\- On ma napisane na czole „walnij mnie" – wyjaśnił Draco krzywiąc się – poza tym mówił jakieś dziewczynie, by się nie przejmowała, że nie jest tak dobra jak ty w Zaklęciach bo… - urwał, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc jak wyrazić co usłyszał.

\- Bo jestem śmierdzącą Ślizgonką – dokończyła z pewną dozą niepewności w głosie, zaś wyraz twarzy Draco potwierdził podejrzenia. Widział drżenie tylko przez moment, bowiem po chwili przybrała postawę „nikt mnie nie skrzywdzi".

\- Nie chciał tego powiedzieć – próbował ją pocieszyć Draco – chciał tylko jej powiedzieć, kimkolwiek by nie była, coś co by ją pocieszyło.

\- Jemu chodziło właśnie o to, jemu i całej reszcie – powiedziała, po czym zamrugała kilka razy ze złością.

\- Tak, ale jesteś warta więcej niż tuzin tych idiotów – zapewnił – chodźmy – wstał i podał rękę dziewczynce – Dziś rano mama przysłała mi paczkę ze słodyczami. Podejrzewam, że dorzuciła nieco twoich ulubionych ciasteczek. – posłał jej promienny uśmiech

\- Jak to się stało, że je wysłała? – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Powiedziałem, że bardzo ci smakowały. – odparł życzliwie

\- Co się stało? – spytał widząc, że idzie dość szybko w kierunku dormitorium, wyprzedzając go o kilka kroków.

\- Twoja matka wysłała mi ciastka w przesyłce do ciebie? – zapytała zaskoczona.

\- No tak, przyjaciele czyż nie?

\- Ale … ale jestem Mugolaczką – wybąkała zafrasowana.

\- To nie ma dla niej znaczenia – wyjaśnił Draco wywracając oczami – nie zauważyłaś, że to tak naprawdę nikogo nie obchodzi? No dobra, obchodzi moją szaloną ciotkę, ale ona jest zamknięta w Azkabanie, więc nie stworzy problemów. Właściwie, to w ogóle się nie liczy – mruknął pochmurnie, a potem chwycił ją za ramiona i leciutko potrząsnął patrząc głęboko w oczy - .Jesteś Ślizgonką, głupia dziewczyno, jesteś teraz jedną z nas. Nie śmiej się tak, bo mam ochotę cię przekląć jak głupkowatego Gryfiaka – odparł Draco widząc jej radosny wyraz twarzy – chodźmy – zaczęli biec korytarzem.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona nie cierpiała Quidditcha i nic nie wskazywało, by miała zmienić zdanie. Niestety wszyscy wzięli sobie za punkt honoru zaciągnięcie jej na kolejny mecz.

\- Slytherin dzisiaj nie gra – marudziła, kiedy Draco prowadził ją na błonia – nie rozumiem dlaczego muszę iść.

Kiedy wypowiadała ostatnie słowa, minęli grupę Gryfonów. Sprawiali wrażenie uradowanych swoim beznadziejnym szukającym, najwyraźniej najmłodszym szukającym w historii.

Ron Weasley obserwował ją dość, gdy ich mijali. Nie, on się po prostu na nią gapił. Draco chwycił jej dłoń, jakby niepewny czy nie ucieknie z powrotem do Pokoju Wspólnego. Weasley uderzył ją łokciem, a owo zachowanie wywołało u niej przykre zaskoczenie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział złośliwie – nie zauważyłem Cę.

Malfoy spojrzał na Rona spode łba, a potem na Grega i Theo. Ci dwa ostatni szli za Hermioną, zaś Vincent jak zwykle miał szlaban.

\- Chyba wiem na jakiej zasadzie trafia się do drużyny Gryffindoru: litości –powiedział głośno – Potter nie ma rodziców, zaś Weasleyowie nie mają pieniędzy, to słodkie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się, po czym ruszyli w kierunku swoich miejsc.

\- Patrzcie, to Neville Longbottom – kontynuował Draco siadając – pamiętasz Neville'a Hermiono? Nie daje sobie rady z najprostszymi zadaniami. Aż dziw, że nie jest częścią drużyny.

\- Odwal się od niego – wydyszał Ron, nie przerywając oglądania meczu.

\- Neville byłby biedniejszy od ciebie jakby sprzedawali mózgi – dokuczał mu Draco, zaś Theo odciągał Hermionę od wzięcia udziału w kłótni – o masz szczęście, Weasley, może twój kumpel upuści nieco złota – dodał widząc Pottera lecącego z zawrotną szybkością ku ziemi.

Ron zawrócił ku błoniom, w tym samym czasie gdy Theo i Draco odciągnęli Hermionę z linii rażenia. Niedługo potem dołączył do nich Greg oraz Neville. W wyniku ich przepychanki, cała czwórka nie zauważyła jak Potter złapał znicza.

\- Dziecinada – zerknęła na nich - Przynajmniej ten mecz był krótki – wyszeptała do Theo.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kiedy na horyzoncie zamigotała wiosna, Hermiona przygotowała dla swoich przyjaciół plany i rozkłady powtórek, w których każdy przedmiot oznaczony został kolorem. Zadowolona ze swego dzieła, zaczęła je rozdawać.

\- Hermiono – Greg aż jęknął – mamy jeszcze dużo czasu do egzaminów.

\- Nieprawda! – warknęła rozeźlona dziewczyna i apodyktycznie stwierdziła - musimy zacząć przygotowania, bo zostało nam tylko dziesięć tygodni – przy frazie o tygodniach był wyczuwalny histeryczny ton – powinnam była zacząć powtórki dawno temu – histeria powoli przechodziła w prawdziwy lament, co wywoływało u chłopców rosnącą panikę i rozglądanie się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu dziewczyny, która nieco naprostuje ich koleżankę - a wy ciągacie mnie na mecze Quidditcha. Nie wiem co mam… - tu urwała, gdyż Theo przejął pałeczkę.

\- Wyluzuj! – Theo zabrał jej z dłoni plik kartek z planami powtórek i wrzucił do kominka – wyluzuj i skończ z tym wariactwem, zanim zrobisz się żałosna i nieznośna.

\- Theo! – Hermiona nieomal zaszlochała widząc jak ogień pożerał tabelki i wykresy.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział tonem wskazującym, że wcale nie jest mu przykro. Rzucił jednak dziewczynie Czekoladową Żabę – chronię cię przed samą sobą.

\- Nicolas Flamel, niech to mam ich już pięciu – jęknęła otwierając opakowanie.

. . . . . . . .

\- Nie zgadniecie co chcę wam powiedzieć, dowiedziałem się czegoś nieprawdopodobnego – powiedział Draco któregoś poranka, nalewając sobie soku.

\- Hę? – Hermiona przeglądała akurat książkę do Zaklęć, powtarzając wszelkie drugorzędna, ale także trzeciorzędne sposoby użycia znanych czarów.

\- Kojarzycie gajowego, do którego Potter i Weasley wpadają regularnie z wizytą?

\- No i? – odparła zirytowana Hermiona. W końcu znów przeszkadzano jej w powtórkach

\- Ma smoka! – krzyknął podekscytowany Draco. Przy czym słowo ekscytacja oznaczało „Mam nadzieję, że wpadną w tarapaty i wylecą ze szkoły. Ktoś musi powiedzieć odpowiednim osobom o tym fakcie!"

\- Masz rację, nie wierzę ci – powiedziała Hermiona patrząc na chłopaka – ten człowiek mieszka w drewnianej chatce. Jak można być tak głupim by trzymać smoka w drewnianym budynku? Poza tym – dodała patrząc na tekst książki – i tak by się nie zmieścił!

\- To mały smoczek – wyjaśnił Draco z wyższością, na co Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

\- Draco, trzymanie w domu smoka jest nielegalne. – odparła lekko dzieczyna

\- Wiem. – prychnął chłopak

Odłożyła książkę i spojrzała na chłopaka uważnie. Draco był podejrzanie radosny i triumfujący, a to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Potrafił wpaść w złość i niczego nie planując, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach przekląć jakiegoś idiota na oczach nauczyciela i stracić punkty.

\- Jeśli on trzyma w domu smoka, powinniśmy komuś powiedzieć.

\- Powinniśmy – zgodził się.

\- Ale tego nie zrobimy, prawda? – zapytała wzdychając.

\- Nie, poczekamy aż będziemy mogli wpakować Pottera i Weasleya w możliwie największe tarapaty – spojrzał na nią ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

-Twoja obsesja na punkcie Pottera robi się coraz dziwniejsza – mruknęła i zaczęła układać sobie plan na przyszły rok. Musiała się dowiedzieć jak czarodzieje leczą zespoły obsesyjne. Mugole podawali leki i przeprowadzali terapię. Niekiedy wbrew woli zainteresowanego. Może czarodzieje mieli magiczne panaceum? W końcu skoro można było powstrzymać śmierć, czy spowodować odrośnięcie kończyny? Pacjent pił lek i już był zdrowy?

. . . . . . . . .

Obsesja Draco na punkcie dwójki Gryfonów była co najmniej dziwna, ale jednocześnie świetnie się bawili dokuczając Weasleyowi. Idiota najwyraźniej był dość nieostrożny, by zostać ugryzionym przez smoczka. Jakby przewidział każdy oprócz niego, w ranę wdało się zakażenie, co spowodowało opuchnięcie całej ręki. Kły stworzenia musiały zawierać truciznę.

\- Nie bez powodu nie można trzymać w domu smoka – powiedziała Hermiona z wyższością, kiedy szli w kierunku Skrzydła Szpitalnego – to groźne istoty a nie pieski pokojowe!

Stanęli w miejscu po tych słowach. W tym czasie Weasley wymyślał wymówkę dlaczego może korzystać tylko z jednej ręki. Upuścił przy okazji książkę, którą trzymał w dłoni.

\- Smoki są groźne – Draco skinął głową – ale tylko dla obcych, zaś wobec swoich są bardzo opiekuńcze.

\- Najwidoczniej Weasley nie jest krewniakiem smoka – powiedziała po chwili ciszy, kiedy to uważnie patrzyła na chłopaka.

\- Zdecydowanie nie – zgodził się chłopak.

\- Co z twoją ręką? – zapytała Hermiona, kiedy Ron wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego – martwimy się.

\- Jak do tego doszło? Czy możesz powtórzyć? – zapytał Draco, widząc pytający wzrok pielęgniarki.

\- Pies mnie ugryzł. Dzięki za przyniesienie książki – wybąkał Weasley.

\- O nie, nie zostawiły cię samego – powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na kartkę, którą ściskał Ron – twój brat pracuje ze smokami, prawda? To bardzo miłe z jego strony, że do ciebie pisze i w ogóle musi być wspaniale mieć rodzinę tak przejętą, z powodu ugryzienia przez psa – kontynuowała pokazując Draco list, który dostał Weasley – jestem jedynaczką, więc nie wiem jak to jest mieć rodzeństwo.

\- Mam podobnie – powiedział Draco ze złośliwym uśmiechem – z drugiej strony zawsze uważałem za głupotę, by mieć więcej dzieci niż można je wykarmić. A potem takie dzieciaki mają tylko używane rzeczy.

\- W sobotę o północy – powiedziała Hermiona czytając fragment listu – niezwykłe, że twój brat, pracujący ze smokami przyjedzie właśnie wtedy kiedy zraniłeś się w rękę.

\- Powinniśmy komuś powiedzieć – powiedział Draco.

\- Powinniśmy poczekać aż smok pogryzie ich wszystkich – poprawiła go Hermiona.

\- Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia – Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- To dzisiaj – wyszeptał Draco, dając milcząco znaki.

Greg i Vincent podążali za nimi, kiedy wymykali się z kierunku najwyższej wieży.

\- Przyłapiemy tego frajera na posiadaniu smoka i wydamy i Snape'owi. Zostaną wydaleni!

Czekali pod schodami, aż wszyscy pójdą w kierunku swoich dormitoriów. Na ich nieszczęście McGonagall postanowiła urządzić sobie spacer. Rzecz jasna nie uwierzyła w wyjaśnienia dwójki Ślizgonów.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? Jest prawie północ!

\- Ależ pani Profesor! – prosiła Hermiona – Potter ukrywa smoka.

\- Panno Granger, nie stać się na nic lepszego niż równie głupia wymówka po tym jak przyłapałem cię tutaj z trzema chłopcami ? – zapytała McGonagall – Szlaban dla was wszystkich a Slytherin traci dwadzieścia punktów. Możecie być pewni, że profesor Snape usłyszy o waszych idiotycznych kłamstwach.

McGonagall wyprowadziła całą grupę nieomal ciągnąć Draco i Hermionę za uszy. Greg i Vincent podążali ponuro za nimi. Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk, śmiech i to Potter się śmiał.

\- A on gdzie? – zapytał Draco mrużąc oczy.

. . . . . . . . . .

Gdziekolwiek przebywali Potter i Weasley, zostali złapani przez McGonagall. Strata dwudziestu punktów przez Slytherin została przyćmiona przez utratę stu pięćdziesięciu przez Gryffindor. Draco i Hermiona wymienili złośliwe uśmieszki, uważnie obserwując reakcję Gryfonów kiedy zrozumieją, że stracili punkty przez Pottera.

\- To warte szlabanu z tym frajerem, czyż nie? – zapytał Draco, na co Hermiona odpowiedziała mu szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Zdecydowanie – zgodziła się.

Vincent i Greg dostali szlaban w kuchni. Już jakiś czas temu, podczas szorowania garnków, zawarli wiele znajomości ze skrzatami domowymi. Obecnie McGonagall uznała Draco i Hermionę za prowodyrów zaś dwójkę chłopców za naśladowców z uwagi na ich możliwości intelektualne wynikające z chowu wsobnego. Przydzieliła im szlaban z Hagridem, zaś Filch miał ich zaprowadzić na miejsce.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie możemy przepisywać zdań – marudził Draco, za co zarobił kuksańca od Hermiony.

\- To bez znaczenia, wszak było warto, czyż nie?

\- Zapewne – skinął głową Draco, wyraźnie nieprzekonany.

Hermiona nieomal zgodziła się z przyjacielem, kiedy zauważyła, że ten przygłup, gajowy, prowadzi w kierunku tak zwanego Zakazanego Lasu. Mieli mu pomóc znaleźć rannego jednorożca, czy zrobić coś równie idiotycznego. Jak można być tak nieodpowiedzialnym by zatrudnić osobę gotową zaprowadzić uczniów w kierunku lasu, by tropili dzikie zwierzę?

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedziała, na co Draco zamrugał do niej z wdzięcznością a Weasley zaczął stroić miny.

\- Cykacie się?

\- Jesteśmy rozsądni – wyjaśniła robiąc krok w tył.

\- A co jeśli to, co zaatakowało jednorożca zaatakuje nas nim znajdziemy ofiarę? – zapytał Draco drżącym głosem, co wywołało śmiech gajowego.

\- Nic wam nie będzie – zapewnił gajowy, co nie przekonało Hermiony. Nie wierzyła mężczyźnie, który uważał trzymanie smoka w drewnianej chatce, za dobry pomysł.

\- Nie zrobię tego – zaprotestowała.

\- Wpadniesz w kłopoty, jeśli nie zrobisz tego co ci każę – gajowy zmrużył ostrzegawczo oczy.

\- Nie sądzę – pokręciła głową – chodźmy Draco, wracajmy do zamku i napiszemy list do twojego ojca. O ile pamiętam, jest członkiem Rady Nadzorczej, czyż nie?

\- Masz rację – potwierdził Draco lekko drżącym głosem.

\- W życiu nie słyszałam o czymś równie idiotycznym, jak wysłanie grupki jedenastolatków do lasu. Myślę, że państwo Malfoy się ze mną zgodzą – kontynuowała Hermiona obserwując gajowego.

Draco także zrobił krok w tył, odmawiając wejścia do lasu. Zrozumiał i zdecydowanie popierał plan Hermiony.

\- Na pewno się zgodzą – zapewnił – i nie spodoba im się, że zostałem narażony na niebezpieczeństwo na terenie szkoły.

\- Z pewnością i mogą zażądać wydalenia osoby odpowiedzialnej, a co będzie… - przerwała nieco dramatycznie – to będziesz ty – spojrzała na Hagrida triumfująco.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią uważnie i jakby z lekkim rozczarowaniem w oczach, lecz Hermiona milczała i dzielnie wytrzymała to oceniające spojrzenie. Spojrzała na Draco i zapytała: „To jak, wracamy do zamku?".

\- Dobra, dobra – wycedził gajowy przez zęby – wracajcie do mojej chatki i czekajcie na mnie aż wrócę.

\- Czy mamy przepisywać zdania w międzyczasie? – zapytała słodko Hermiona – to w końcu szlaban.

Mężczyzna odszedł nic nie mówiąc, a Potter i Weasley podążali za nim.

\- Jesteś genialna! – wykrzyknął Draco patrząc na nią z podziwem.

Hermiona nic mu nie odpowiedziała, ale uśmiechnęła promiennie, czekając aż łowcza wyprawa wróci.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Uwielbiam egzaminy, okazały się znacznie prostsze niż oczekiwałam – westchnęła Hermiona, kładąc się na trawie obok Theo i Pansy.

\- Dlaczego lubisz egzaminy? – zapytała Pansy, wypatrując Draco.

\- Lekcje są zazwyczaj nudne – wyjaśniła Hermiona – a w czasie egzaminów mam zajęcie na cały dzień.

\- Powinnaś częściej chodzić na wagary – podsumował ją Theo.

\- Uciec z lekcji? – zapytała zgorszona.

\- Dokładnie – wyjaśnił –przywykniesz w przyszłym roku.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Ależ to piękne! – westchnęła Hermiona.

Obserwowała Wielką Salę udekorowaną w kolory srebra i zieleni. Nad stołem nauczycielskim wisiał wielki sztandar z wężem, symbolizującym ich Dom.

\- Nieźle, czyż nie? – Draco dotknął je ramienia – zdobyliśmy Puchar Domów siódmy rok z rzędu. Jesteśmy najlepszym domem a nasi uczniowie są najlepsi, dlatego wygrywamy.

\- W uczciwej i zażartej walce – zgodziła się.

Zaczęło się robić ciasno, gdy do Sali weszło więcej uczniów. Dyrektor wygłaszał jedną ze swoich dziwacznych przemów. Nie słuchała go, dopóki nie wyczytał liczby punktów, czterysta siedemdziesiąt dwa dla Slytherinu. Nad znienawidzonym Gryffindorem mieli sto sześćdziesiąt punktów przewagi, co wprawiło ich w doskonały humor. Spojrzała triumfująco na Pottera i Weasleya, przekazując im wiadomość: „wygrywacie, kiedy gracie zgodnie z zasadami".

I wtedy nastąpiło niemożliwe. Dumbledore zaczął przyznawać punkty w ostatniej chwili. Wesley dostał pięćdziesiąt za znakomitą grę w szachy.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytała Draco skonsternowana – nikt nie dostaje pięćdziesięciu punktów za grę w szachy. Dostałam ledwie dziesięć kiedy … – zaczęła, lecz on jej przerwał.

\- Nie wiem o co chodzi, zamknij się. – odpowiedział poirytowany chłopak

Parvati Patil dostała pięćdziesiąt za użycie logiki, na co Hermiona spojrzała na Theo z rozpaczą. Chłopak jednak tylko pokręcił bezradnie głową. Za odwagę, Harry Potter został nagrodzony sześćdziesięcioma punktami.

Hermiona czuła piekące łzy pod powiekami. Przez cały rok ciężko pracowała i zdobywała punkty dla swojego domu. Raz zdobyła pięć, a innym razem dziesięć, powoli zdobywając uznanie nauczycieli. Wszystko, co osiągnęła, cała praca została przekreślona ot tak sobie przez niesprawiedliwe zagranie rządzącego. Chyba po raz pierwszy dziewczynka miała ochotę kogoś wysłać do Lucyfera na wieki.

\- Mamy remis – zapewnił Draco obejmując dziewczynę – nie płacz Hermiono, mamy remis.

I właśnie wtedy Neville Longbottom dostał dziesięć punktów za stanięcie przeciwko swoim przyjaciołom.

\- Nie ma remisu – wyszeptała zrozpaczona

Razem z przyjaciółmi obserwowali z przerażeniem jak dekoracje zostały zmienione. Cała szkoła triumfowała widząc, że Ślizgoni stracili swój puchar.

\- To niesprawiedliwe – powiedziała Hermiona zdławionym głosem.

\- Wierzysz w sprawiedliwość? – zapytał Theo.

\- Już nie – odpowiedziała zaciskając usta i obiecując solennie, że jeszcze jej za to zapłacą


	3. Rok drugi, część pierwsza

Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział, obejmujący część wydarzeń z drugiego roku.

 **Cherethil** : ano właśnie Gryfoni do bólu, zakładający, że każdy Ślizgon to zło. A świat jest nieco bardziej złożony. Potem zaś owa niechęć ewoluuje, czemu trudno się dziwić. Co do Parvati to nie, nie zastąpi Hermiony. Ale nie zdradzę więcej.

 **Guest:** czyż nie?

 **Higachi:** bez obaw nie porzucę tłumaczenia, nowe rodziały daję co 2-3 tygodnie.

 **Disclosure** : wszystkie rozpoznawalne postacie należą do JK Rowling, fabuła i historia do Colubriny. Ja tłumaczę.

Przygarnę betę.

* * *

Wakacje po pierwszym roku były jednymi z najlepszych dla Hermiony: Theo i Draco regularnie przysyłali listy przez sowy. Jeśli rodzice odczuwali rodzaj niepokoju, że ich córka zaprzyjaźniła się głównie z chłopcami, ukrywali swoje wątpliwości. Ból spowodowany utratą Pucharu Domów powoli malał, dlatego dziewczyna była gotowa na nowy początek, jak tylko dostała swoje książki. Dodatkowo poinformowała Draco kiedy udawała się na Pokątną by udać się po zakupy. Oczywiście zaproponowała spotkanie w pewną środę.

Draco uśmiechnął się czytając list i oczywiście wszystko należycie zaaranżował. Wiedział, że brakuje jej jego towarzystwa i jego mimiki, co do niego dotarło kiedy spotkali się w lodziarni.

\- Hermiono, to mój ojciec – powiedział z uprzejmym uśmiechem – Ojcze, to Hermiona Granger.

Arystokrata spojrzał na nią z góry, co wywołało drżenie u dziewczyny. Niewątpliwie uważnie ją oceniał, a Hermiona bała się, że może być o wiele mniej otwarty w kwestii jej pochodzenia niż syn i niż Draco go przedstawiał.

\- Panna Granger, młoda Ślizgonka lubiąca kruche ciasteczka. Jestem niezmiernie rad z naszego spotkania.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie proszę pana – odparła ściskając podaną dłoń, na co Lucjusz zareagował uśmiechem.

-Gdzie są pani rodzice, panno Granger? – zapytał, a Hermiona na chwilę zamarła.

\- Są Mugolami proszę pana, co czyni mnie Mugolaczką – wyjaśniła drżąc – nie uważali by ich obecność tutaj mogła mi w czymkolwiek pomóc, dlatego też podrzucili mnie do Dziurawego Kotła i obiecali przyjść po mnie za kilka godzin.

\- To straszne, musi pani pozwolić mnie i Draco towarzyszyć sobie podczas zakupów.

\- To bardzo uprzejme z pańskiej strony, ale nie chcę się narzucać – odparła zaskoczona ową propozycją.

\- Towarzystwo pięknej kobiety nigdy nie stanowi formy narzucania się – poprawił ją gładko – Draco, podaj koleżance rękę. Zanim zaczniemy kupować książki z listy, mam pewną osobistą sprawę do załatwienia - po tych słowach spojrzał na Hermioną – nie ma pani nic przeciwko panno Granger? Obiecuję wam obojgu deser lodowy jak skończymy.

\- Dzię.. dziękuję – powiedziała patrząc na Draco, wyraźnie zadowolonego z faktu przyjęcia przez nią propozycji ojca. Prawdopodobnie niewielu ludzi mu odmawiało.

Pan Malfoy prowadził ich w kierunku słabo oświetlonej uliczki, na końcu której dostrzegła sklep. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała lokalu Borgina i Burksa, jak przeczytała na szyldzie. Lucjusz ostrzegł ich oboje by niczego nie dotykali jak wejdą do środka. „Nie wszystko jest tam tak czyste jak w szkole".

\- Tak proszę pana – zapewniła Hermiona z uśmiechem, zanim skrzyżowała palce. Draco w tym czasie kucnął, patrząc uważnie na kolekcję czaszek na dolnej półce.

\- Chcę dostać miotłę wyścigową – powiedział – ten idiota Potter dostał Nimbusa 2000, chcę wypróbować ten model!

\- Oczywiście, że chcesz – zachichotała.

-On wcale nie jest dobry! – zaczął Draco, a Hermiona wyczuła wzrok Lucjusza na ich obojgu – jest po prostu sławny, sławny, głupi Potter. Wszyscy myślą, że jest taki mądry bo ma swoją bliznę i miotłę a jego …

-Ja tak myślę – powiedziała, chwytając go za rękę nim zdążył dotknąć jednej z czaszek – możesz wreszcie przestać? Nie widzieliśmy się całe lato, a ty już zaczynasz nawijać o tym palancie.

\- Dzieci – przerwał im Lucjusz Malfoy – przypominam wam, że nie jest mądrze tak jawnie okazywać niechęć Harry'emu Potterowi, kiedy większość społeczeństwa widzi w nim bohatera, który pokonał Czarnego Pana … o, pan Borgin!

„Polubiłem ją" – powiedział potem Narcyzie – „Nie spodziewałem się podobnej reakcji, wszak mówimy o Mugolaczce. Ta dziewczyna ma zdrowy stosunek do Pottera i jest w stanie, w jakimś zakresie, pilnować Draco".

Kiedy powitał właściciela sklepu, kazał dzieciom odejść. Hermiona zauważyła jak pokazuje Borginowi jakąś listę, zanim obaj mężczyźni zaczęli intensywnie rozmawiać.

\- A to co? – zapytał Draco, wskazując na wyschniętą rękę.

-To ręka Glorii – wyjaśniła – włóż w nią świecę a będzie świecić tylko dla ciebie. To najlepszy przyjaciel złodzieja.

\- Skąd pani wiedziała, panno Granger? – zapytał Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Lubię czytać - Hermiona przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i przełknęła głośno ślinę, nim odpowiedziała na pytanie.

\- Istotnie – Malfoy spojrzał na Borgina, będącego wyraźnie pod wrażeniem szybką identyfikacją paskudnego przedmiotu – wątpię czy Ręka Glorii znajduje się w podręcznikach dla pierwszorocznych.

\- Nie znajduje się – przyznała się, nie wyjawiając niczego więcej. Owa postawa wywołała uśmiech i Malfoya.

\- Już rozumiem dlaczego ta młoda dama ma lepsze stopnie niż ty Draco – powiedział do syna, co wywołało u niego rumieniec.

-Kiedy skończysz swoje 'czytanie' – Borgin spojrzał na Hermionę – zapraszam do mojego sklepu na rozmowę o pracę

-Myślę, że młoda dama ma przed sobą więcej możliwości rozwoju kariery, niż posada subiekta w twoim sklepie – odparł Lucjusz zimno i teraz to Borgin się zarumienił.

\- Polubił cię – wyszeptał Draco – nigdy nie widziałem by tak się zachowywał. On lubi tylko Theo z mojego grona przyjaciół, tylko dlatego, że od zawsze przyjaźni się ojcem Theo.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami po czym spojrzała na piękny naszyjnik z opali.

\- Jest przeklęty – powiedział Draco, na co zareagowała parsknięciem.

\- Umiem czytać.

Droczyli się jeszcze przez chwilę, a Draco wskazywał na kolejne, osobliwe przedmioty. Zabawa trwała aż pan Malfoy nie wyjaśnił, że skończyli i wskazał na drzwi. Draco natychmiast przybrał postawę młodego dżentelmena, po czym oficjalnie zaoferował swą pomocną rękę i wyszli razem z kierunku podejrzanej uliczki.

\- Za mną – nakazał Lucjusz Malfoy.

Zrobili jak nakazał, aż doszli do uliczki za „Esami i Floresami". Księgarnia dosłownie pękała w szwach, w środku bowiem miało miejsce podpisywanie książek. Hermiona zmarszczyła nos, po czym wmieszali się w tłum, zbierając kolejne książki z listy. Dlaczego musiały być tak ciężkie?

\- Draco – usłyszała głos Lucjusza – pomóż koleżance, spotkamy się w trójkę przy ladzie.

\- Dam sobie radę – syknęła, ale Draco zabrał książki.

\- Nakazano mi by je nieść. Nie chcę słuchać potem długiego wykładu na temat manier i jak należy się zachować wobec młodej czarownicy o określonej pozycji. Po prosu daj mi te – Draco sprawiał wrażenie nadąsanego, a ona cofnęła się.

\- Ale Draco – zaczęła próbując odebrać swoje książki – to ja, nie młoda czarownica o określonej pozycji.

Draco nie oddał książek, a Hermiona dała sobie spokój z dalszymi próbami. Zebrała stos książek dla nich obojga. Położyli stosik w kącie, po czym wrócili do więcej. Tego roku mieli naprawdę długą listę podręczników. W którymś momencie zauważyli autora podpisującego książki. Stanęli, by zobaczyć jak mężczyzna trzyma Pottera, ze wszystkich ludzi wybrał akurat jego, i oboje pozowali do zdjęcia. Mężczyzna zaczął długą przemowę o tym jak będzie nauczycielem Pottera tego roku, bowiem przyjął posadę w Hogwarcie.

Draco i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się złośliwie obserwując jak Potter próbuje uwolnić się od towarzystwa starszego mężczyzny.

\- Podobało ci się, co Potter? – zaczął Draco podchodząc do swego szkolnego kolegi z wyzywającym uśmiechem. Potter się zarumienił.

\- No pewnie, że mu się podobało – wtrąciła Hermiona – sławny Harry Potter, przyciąga uwagę nawet w księgarni.

\- Zostawcie go – powiedziała owa mała dziewczynka do Draco i Hermiony – on wcale tego nie chce.

\- Ooo, patrz Hermiono Potter ma dziewczynę – odgryzł się Draco.

\- Dość młoda, może nawet za młoda? – zapytała Hermiona patrząc na drobną, rudowłosą dziewczynę uważnie – czy jest dość duża by iść do Hogwartu?

\- Zaczynam w tym roku – wyjaśniła podnosząc głowę. Zerknęła na barwy Slytherina widoczne u Hermiony i uśmiechnęła z pogardą – nie trafię do _tego_ Domu, wolę umrzeć!

\- To się da załatwić – wymruczał Draco i spojrzał na Hermionę, która spojrzała na niego nakazując spokój. Przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.

\- Z kim rozmawiasz Ginny – Ron Weasley podszedł bliżej. Rodzinne podobieństwo między nimi było uderzające. Chłopiec spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na Draco i Hermionę.

\- Trzymaj się z dala od tych głupków, oni ściągają kłopoty – schował ręce do kieszeni i spojrzał na nich wyzywająco – Pewnie was zaskoczył widok Harry'ego, co?

\- Dlaczego niby? – zapytała Hermiona wywracając oczami – on też musi kupić podręczniki.

\- Na pewno długo zajmowali się listą zakupów Pottera – kontynuował Draco – mnie zaś zaskoczył twój widok Weasley. Czy twoje rodzina głodowała przez miesiąc by kupić książki dla ciebie, twoich braci oraz tego maleństwa?

Weasley ruszył na Draco, ale Harry chwycił go za kurtkę i odciągnął.

\- Ron! – krzyknął tęgi, rudowłosy mężczyzna oddychając ciężko, jakby musiał sobie wywalczyć drogę przez tłum – co ty wyprawiasz?

Hermionę opanował naturalny dziecięcy strach bycia nakrytym przez dorosłego w połowie bójki. Uspokoiła się czując rękę na swoim ramieniu. Dostrzegła Lucjusza Malfoya, który jedną ręką dotknął jej ramienia a drugą ramienia Draco. Spojrzała ponownie, z większą pewnością siebie, na rodzinę stojącą z przodu.

\- Weasley – powiedział ojciec Draco przeciągając słowa – jestem zaskoczony, że znalazłeś czas na zakupy, będąc tak zajętym pracą w Ministerstwie. Te wszystkie wezwania, mam nadzieję że płacą ci za nadgodziny.

Wciąż trzymając rękę na ramieniu Hermiony, a drugą sięgając do kociołka Ginny Weasley. Wziął jeden z nich, dość podniszczony, i uniósł brew.

\- Nie sądzę sądząc po wyglądzie tego – kontynuował – powiedz, jaki jest sens przynoszenia hańby nacji czarodziejów, jeśli nie można się na tym chociaż wzbogacić?

\- Mamy odmienne zdanie o tym co przynosi hańbę czarodziejowi – wykrztusił zagniewany Artur Weasley.

\- Zdecydowanie – Lucjusz Malfoy spojrzał na książkę z czymś co miało być autentycznym współczuciem, po czym wrzucił przedmiot z powrotem do kociołka –chodźmy dzieci, jak już kupicie książki, idziemy wybrać miotłę dla Draco oraz na obiecane lody – zamilknął na chwilę – panno Granger, czy chce pani miotłę? Chętnie pomogę wybrać odpowiedni model.

\- Dziękuję panu, ale był pan już dość hojny oferując swój czas i zapraszając na lody – odparła – miotła to da dużo i..

\- Hermiona nienawidzi latania i nigdy do niego nie przywyknie – wtrącił Draco.

\- Każda rozsądna osoba znienawidziła by latanie, znając tylko stare, szkolne miotły – Lucjusz Malfoy odwrócił się od Weasleyów, jakby usuwając ich z pamięci – one stanowią obrazę i są niebezpieczne. Nie, nie dziecko jeśli wrócisz do szkoły bez właściwej miotły, żona nie daruje mi narażenia bezpieczeństwa przyjaciółki Draco.

\- Nie możesz kupić jej miotły! – krzyknął Ron Weasley, na co pan Malfoy zareagował spojrzeniem wyrażającym uprzejme zainteresowanie.

\- Dlaczego niby?

\- To Mugolaczka – wyjaśnił Ron ze złośliwą satysfakcją, pewien, że w ten sposób zniechęci ojca Draco do okazywanej dziewczynie opieki. W odpowiedzi pan Malfoy zamrugał kilka razy i spojrzał na pana Weasleya.

-Nie miałem pojęcia, że nauczyłeś dzieci podobnych przesądów Arturze. Fascynujące, a już myślałem, że nie możesz upaść niżej.

Pan Malfoy odwrócił się od Weasleyów, prowadząc dwoje dzieci w kierunku lady. W tym czasie intensywnie przekonywał Hermionę, że polubi latanie, kiedy dostanie odpowiednią miotłę. Nie wyścigowy model, ale zwyczajną, solidnie wykonaną. Hermiona wciąż była nieprzekonana, dlatego ostatecznie Draco dostał dwie miotły: wyścigową oraz zwyczajną „na wypadek gdybyś musiał pożyczyć jedną przyjacielowi".

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona jedną ręką chwyciła Daphne a drugą Pansy i we trzy weszły do przedziału, siadając na siedzeniu.

\- Masz je? – zapytała Pansy, a Hermiona wyciągnęła mugolskie, modowe czasopisma z torby.

\- O Merlinie, uwielbiam te – Daphne westchnęła kartkując brytyjskiego Vogue z wyraźnym zadowoleniem – gdyby tylko mama pozwoliła mi je czytać.

\- Gdyby moi rodzice mnie nakryli ba czytaniu tych czasopism, miała bym szlaban do ślubu – jęknęła Pansy – patrzcie na to!

Wskazała na zdjęcie kobiety w sukience. Góra była haftowana, zaś dość krótka spódnicę była prawie całkowicie ozdobiona piórami. Modelka nosiła płaszcz oraz rękawiczki sięgające powyżej łokcia oraz kapelusz, opisany jako zawadiacki.

\- Też bym chciała coś takiego!

\- Gdzie byś się w to ubrała? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Jak zawsze boleśnie praktyczna – mruknęła Daphne.

Niedługo potem ktoś otworzył drzwi do przedziału, a trójka dziewcząt schowała czasopisma do swoich torb. Wepchnęły gazety szybko, z widoczną winą właśnie wtedy, kiedy pojawiła się głowa Theo.

\- Co wy tutaj we trzy kombinujecie? – zapytał patrząc na nie uważnie.

\- Nic – odparła Pansy – Theo, jak ci minęły wakacje?

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona dostała do Draco wieczorne wydanie Proroka.

\- Przylecieli tutaj magicznym samochodem i ludzie ich wiedzieli? – zapytała przerażona – a więc dlatego nie widzieliśmy ich w pociągu. To najgłupsza, najbardziej bezsensowna … proszę powiedz mi, że zostali wyrzuceni – spojrzała na niego wzdychając- nie zostali, prawda?

\- Cholerny Potter – podsuwał sprawę Draco, a Hermiona tylko skinęła głową na zgodę.

. . . . . . . . .

Słuchanie Wyjca jaki Weasley dostał od matki, ubawił ich przednio.

\- Wciąż – powtarzała Hermiona jak przysłowiowy pies co chwycił gość – powinni wylecieć.

. . . . . . . . .

\- Która lekcja jest następca? – zapytał Theo, gdy wszyscy stali na podwórku, zezując z niepokojem na plan lekcji.

\- Obrona przed Czarną Magią – wyjaśniła Hermiona, a Theo zerknął na jej plan.

\- Hermiono, dlaczego zaznaczyłaś serduszkami wszystkie lekcje z Lockhartem? – zapytał.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytała zabierając mu swój plan lekcji i mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego, zanim cisnęła rozpiskę do torby. Próbowała za wszelką cenę odwrócić jego uwagę, wskazując na jakiegoś chłopca robiącego zdjęcia Potterowi.

\- Serduszka są bardziej interesujące – wyjaśnił Theo wskazując na jej torbę.

Draco jednak ich zignorował, wyraźnie zaabsorbowany rozgrywającą się przed nimi sceną. Theo dał sobie spokój z próbą zabrania planu lekcji z serduszkami i ruszył za Draco, zmierzającym w kierunku Pottera. Ów nieznany, mały chłopiec właśnie pytał Gryfona czy mogą mieć wspólne zdjęcie i wyraźnie prosił o autograf bohatera. Draco wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Rozdajesz zdjęcia z autografem? – zapytał.

Mówił bardzo głośno, dzięki czemu głos roznosił się po całym podwórzu. Hermiona zachichotała słysząc owo pytanie, a po chwili Greg ruszył za nią. Wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć czerwonego ze wstydu Pottera. Theo także wyglądał na ubawionego.

\- Hej ludziska- Draco krzyknął jeszcze głośniej – Potter rozdaje zdjęcia z autografem dla fanów!

\- No tak, w końcu jest sławny – potwierdziła Hermiona.

\- Myślałem, że to lubisz – dokuczał mu Theo.

\- Nie cierpię tego – wybąkał Potter, przyciągając swoją torbę bliżej.

\- Jesteś zwyczajnie zazdrosna – powiedział chłopiec z aparatem, co wywołało autentyczny śmiech u Hermiony.

\- Niby o co? – zapytała, po czym kontynuowała słodkim tonem – mam mu zazdrościć martwej matki, codziennie żyjąc ze świadomością, że rodzice przeze mnie umarli? Mam być zazdrosna o sławę przeżycia, ot tak po prostu?

\- Myślę, że chodzi o bliznę – zauważył Draco – dziewczynom podobają się blizny.

\- Jak dla mnie są paskudne – odparła Hermiona wzruszając ramionami.

\- Żryj ślimaki Granger – wycedził Weasley, a Draco zmrużył oczy.

\- Uważaj – ostrzegł go Draco – chyba nie masz ochoty na kolejnego Wyjca od mamusi, co? Jak to szło? „Jeśli znowu zrobisz coś niezgodnego z zasadami" – doskonale małpował panią Weasley mówiąc wysokim głosem.

Jego zachowanie ubawiło starszych Ślizgonów, przez co Weasley się zarumienił ze wstydu.

\- Zrób zdjęcie Weasleyowi – zaproponował Draco – będzie mógł je sprzedać, przez co zwiększy rodzinne zarobki rodziny o połowę.

Ron zareagował natychmiast, celując różdżką w Draco. Rudzielec cały drżał z gniewu.

\- Dlaczego skleiłeś różdżkę taśmą klejącą? – zapytała Hermiona przekrzywiając głowę i wyciągając własną różdżkę dla porównania – czy sklejona różdżka wciąż działa tak samo?

\- Raczej nie – odparł Theo ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – większość ludzi w takiej sytuacji kupuje sobie nową.

\- Czemu Weasley nie kupił nowe? – zapytała.

\- Nie stać go – wyjaśnił Theo złośliwie, przez co Weasley poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Szkoda – skomentowała Hermiona – moja różdżka działa bez zarzutu, lepiej odłóż swoją, zanim uznam, że zaczynasz grozić moim przyjaciołom.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Gilderoy Lockhart, ich nowy nauczyciel Obrony przez Czarną Magią. Przeszedł obok Hermiony, która szybko schowała różdżkę do torby – ooo robicie sobie zdjęcia – krzyknął uradowany- Harry, może zrobię zdjęcie tobie i twojemu przyjacielowi i potem oboje je podpiszemy? Jak ci się podoba mój pomysł?

Draco parsknął śmiechem. Po chwili on, Greg, Theo i Hermiona ruszyli w kierunku klasy, a obserwując złośliwie wijącego się Pottera.

\- Przypomnij mi, bym nigdy nie stanął przeciw tobie – powiedział Greg wskazując na Hermionę – „codziennie żyjąc ze świadomością, że rodzice przeze mnie umarli", to było mocne.

\- Hermiona jest genialna – powiedział Draco, na co Theo zareagował śmiechem.

\- Tak długo jak jest z nami. Uważaj Draco, by nie zaczęła cię nienawidzić.

\- Nie bój nic – zapewnił – ścigajmy się do klasy!

Ich czwórka radośnie zaczęła biec przez podwórko, ciesząc się przyjemnością biegu.

. . . . . . . . .

\- Hermiono, chciałem cię o coś zapytać – zaczął Theo, szturchając jakiegoś pierwszaka by zająć miejsce na kanapie naprzeciw niej.

Wyszarpał książkę z jej dłoni, by mieć pewność, że go wysłucha. Spojrzała na niego cierpiętniczo, czekając aż powie w czym rzecz.

\- Słuchaj – kontynuował – wiem, że jesteś niesamowitą kujonką, oznaczasz notki kolorami i używasz markerów by oznaczać różne rzeczy. Wiem też, że trzymasz karty katalogowe z biblioteki by pamiętać wszystkie potrzebne informacje przed zajęciami i ..

\- przejdź do rzeczy – mruknęła.

\- Naprawdę byłem pod wrażeniem jak zamroziłaś chochliki kornwalijskie, które Lockhart wypuścił z klatki po czym uciekł, zostawiając ciebie, mnie i Draco z tym bałaganem. Nie tego oczekiwałem od tak ehem.. doświadczonego czarodzieja.

\- Czy powiesz mi o co chodzi przed kolacją?

\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem – powiedział niewinnie – skąd wiedziałaś, że największym marzeniem Lockharta jest posiadanie własnej linii produktów do pielęgnacji włosów.

Blaise i Pansy zaczęli chichotać, a nawet Draco spojrzał na nią złośliwe. W odpowiedzi Hermiona zabrała Theo „Wędrówki z Wilkołakami", które jej wcześniej zabrał i zebrawszy wszystkie swoje rzeczy ruszyła w kierunku swojego dormitorium.

\- Jestem pewien – zaczął Blaise teatralnym szeptem – że ona dostała dziesięć punktów za swoje zauroczenie.

W odpowiedzi Hermiona trzasnęła drzwiami.

. . . . . . . . .

\- Wyjaśnij mi z łaski swojej dlaczego muszę oglądać trening drużyny – syknęła Hermiona, kiedy Draco zaczął ją ciągnąć w kierunku boiska do Quidditcha.

\- Ponieważ mnie kochasz? – zaproponował, na co zareagowała parsknięciem.

\- Weź Pansy lub Millie, jeśli masz ochotę na słuchanie gaworzenia – odparła, po czym stanęła w miejscu – a co _oni_ tutaj robią?

Drużyna Gryfonów przybyła wcześniej, co doprowadziło do awantury z Flintem.

\- Aha – zaczął Draco niewinnym tonem, wyraźnie wskazującym, że coś planuje – oni zarezerwowali wcześniej boisko, ale my dostaliśmy specjalne pozwolenie do Snape'a by przetestować nowego Szukającego.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego nalegasz żebym ja .. – nagle zamilkła i spojrzała na niego uważnie – Draco? Czy jesteś nowym Szukającym?

Chłopiec sprawiał wrażenie tak zdenerwowanego jak i zadowolonego z siebie. Hermiona przytuliła go tak mocno, aż pisnął.

\- Będą przychodzić na każdy twój mecz – obiecała – jestem taka szczęśliwa z tego powodu, to cudownie Draco. Na pewno jesteś podekscytowany!

\- Jestem – wyjaśnił, po czym kontynuował z pewną nerwowością w głosie – mój ojciec kupił nowe miotły dla całej drużyny, ale oni wciąż chcą mnie sprawdzić. Przysięgam Hermiono, że on je kupił po tym jak mnie przyjęli. Ja nie …

\- Oczywiście – przytuliła go ponownie – jestem z ciebie dumna Draco.

Draco objął ją ramieniem, kiedy podeszli bliżej do kłócących się drużyn. Blondyn stanął na prawo od Weasleya, patrzącego podejrzliwie to na nowe miotły to na Draco.

\- Wiemy już na jakiej zasadzie Ślizgoni znaleźli nowego Szukającego. Przynajmniej my Harry, nie musieliśmy się wkupywać do naszej.

\- Draco został przyjęty, gdyż doskonale lata na miotle – odparła Hermiona z błyszczącymi oczami – nikt nie naginał dla niego zasad, jak dla twojego drogiego Pottera.

\- Nikt cię nie prosił o opinię ty wredna szlamo – syknął Weasley, po czym zapadłą cisza gdy Draco wyciągnął różdżkę.

Marcus Flit podszedł do nich szybko i oddzielił Draco od Rona.

\- On nie jest tego wart – syknął.

\- Jak śmiesz! – krzyknął Adrian Pucey, zaraz po tym jak Draco krzyknął – zapłacisz za to Weasley.

Wciąż próbował cisnąć klątwą w Weasleya, usiłując ominąć Flinta. Tak samo zareagował Weasley, wyciągającego swoją złamaną różdżkę w kierunku Draco. Złamana różdżka nie zadziałała jak należy i Ron oberwał rykoszetem. Zaczął kaszleć i ku swojemu przerażeniu, z jego ust wypłynął ślimak a potem kolejny i jeszcze, jeszcze więcej. Wypluwał tłuste ślimaki, co przykuło uwagę i wywołało śmiech całej drużyny Slytherina. Nawet Hermiona, wciąż odczuwająca łzy gniewu, zaczęła się śmiać. Draco odłożył różdżkę i objął dziewczynę, wciąż patrząc na wymiotującego ślimakami chłopaka.

\- On mi za to zapłaci – obiecał, zaś jej włosy stłumiły głos – ślimaki to ledwie początek, nie martw się Hermiono, dopadnę go.

\- Dopadniemy – poprawiła go, kiedy już otarła łzy.

\- Wiem, że niektórzy z .. osób z naszego Domu, że oni…- zaczęła po jakimś czasie.

\- Jesteś jedną z nas – zapewnił, podając jedno z jej ulubionych ciasteczek, które zachował dla niej – Przynależność do Domu Węża jest ważniejsza niż status krwi.

\- Ty także używasz słowa szlama – powiedziała cicho, skubiąc nieco czerstwe ciasteczko.

\- Ale nie wobec Ślizgonów i nie wobec ciebie – powiedział, wskazując na nią i próbując rozbawić – poza tym, to naprawdę niezła wpadka, że Wesleyowie głoszą hasła by bronić wszystkich Mugolaków, a on używa określeń typu szlama.

\- Weasley to dupek – zgodziła się, wciskając mocniej w oparcie miejsca na którym siedziała – gdyby tylko nie było uprzedzeń związanych ze statusem krwi.

\- Tak naprawdę chodzi o to kogo lubimy a kogo nie – prychnął – mój ojciec jest zwolennikiem idei czystości krwi a polubił ciebie, a wobec Longbottomów żywi tylko pogardę. Weasleyowie to zdrajcy krwi, słyszałaś tego frajera. Nie cierpielibyśmy ich nawet gdyby nie istniały spory dotyczące statusu krwi.

\- Zatem chodzi o wybranie strony – powiedziała zbliżając głowę ku niemu.

\- Tiara zadecydowała, kierując cię do nas – odparł.

\- Nie podoba mi się idea, że Tiara decyduje o moim losie – mruknęła.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona, Theo i Draco szli pewnego dnia korytarzem, szturchając się i śmiejąc. Hermiona próbowała powstrzymać Theo przed szukaniem serduszek wokół imienia Lockharta w jej planie lekcji. Nagle Theo stanął, po czym wydusił z siebie pytanie „A co to u licha?".

Na ścianie, na wysokości jednej stopy dostrzegli złowrogi napis, wykonany drukowanymi literami.

KOMNATA TAJEMNIC ZOSTAŁA OTWARTA

STRZEŻCIE SIĘ WROGOWIE DZIEDZICA.

\- Co?

Draco zbladł, przez co jego policzki przybrały nieomal białą barwę. Chwycił Hermionę, próbując odciągnąć od podejrzanego miejsca. Dziewczyna zdążyła jednak dostrzec sztywnego kota zawieszonego na pochodni, nieopodal złowrogiego napisu.

\- Draco, czy nie powinniśmy czegoś zrobić? - wyjąkała.

\- Uwierz mi, lepiej żeby nas tu nikt nie nakrył – odparł.

Zanim jednak zdążyli zrealizować swój plan, ogromna liczba uczniów zalała korytarz. Każdy kto przeszedł obok napisu i sztywnego kota zamarł i stał nieruchomo, dopóki nie został popchnięty przez kolegów chcących zobaczyć co się stało. Przepychanka trwała aż nie usłyszeli woźnego, domagającego się wyjaśnienia zamieszania. I wtedy jego wzrok padł na kota, jego kota jak się okazało, po czym mężczyzna zaczął się gapić na uczniów wokół.

\- Kto to zrobić? Przyznać się ! – zażądał. Spojrzał na Harry'ego Pottera, po czym wskazał sękatym drżącym palcem na chłopaka – to TY, ty zamordowałeś moją kotkę. Zabiję cię ty mały..

\- Argusie! – Dumbledore pojawił się dosłownie znikąd i zaczął uspokajać bliskiego histerii mężczyznę – zabierz swoją kotkę, zajmiemy się nią. Panie Potter, panie Weasley, proszę za mną.

Draco powoli odciągał Hermionę

\- Draco – zapytała – co to było? Czy jest Komnata Tajemnic i o jakim Dziedzicu mowa?

Draco począł szybko odciągać Hermionę od zgromadzonych uczniów. Obok niego stał także Theo, a kiedy tylko Dumbledore i Filch ruszyli gdzieś razem z idiotami z Gryffindoru, cała trójka ruszyła pośpieszenie w kierunku lochów.

\- Przy naszym szczęściu to Potter – mruknął Potter, a Hermiona odwróciła głowę by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Chodzi o Dziedzica Slytherina – wyjaśnił Draco, jak szli w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Wy troje – zatrzymał ich ktoś z siódmego roku – nie odchodźcie nigdzie, mamy zebranie Domu.

. . . . . . . . . . .

\- Zacznijmy od początku.

W Pokoju Wspólnym zgromadził się cały Dom Węża. Hermiona i jej przyjaciele, jako ledwie drugoroczni, byli odepchnięci od mebli i wciśnięci pod ścianę przez starszych uczniów. To właśnie oni zajęli miejsca siedzące. Odkąd przeczytali ów złowrogi napis, Draco oraz Theo uważnie obserwowali Hermionę i trzymali się blisko niej. Dziewczyna odczuwała na przemian irytację to strach, co dodatkową ją zmotywowało by dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o Komnacie Tajemnic. Zaczęła szukać informacji w podręczniku do Historii Magii, ale Draco zabrał jej książkę z rąk i nakazał zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. Właśnie wtedy jakaś dziewczyna z siódmego roku wyszła na środek Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Jakieś pomysły kto może być Dziedzicem Slytherina?

\- Albo Dziedziczka – ktoś rzucił mimochodem, przerywając nerwową atmosferę – no, co, to może być dziewczyna.

\- O co chodzi z tym Dziedzicem Slytherina? – szepnęła Hermiona w kierunku Draco, ale to Theo odpowiedział na pytanie.

\- To rodzaj mitu o potomku Salazara Slytherina, ponieważ z tego co wiadomo jego ród wymarł kilka pokoleń temu. Mimo wszystko, istnieje opowieść o osobie, która władała by mocami, które miał tylko sam Slytherin.

\- Jakimi mocami?

\- Bycie wężoustym i pogarda dla szl… dla osób z rodzin Mugoli.

\- Kto uznał pozostawienie podobnego napisu za urocze? – zapytała prowadząca zebranie dziewczyna.

\- Nie jesteśmy popularni w szkole – jakiś chłopak, zapewne z szóstego roku jak uważała Hermiona, oparł ramię o kanapę – cholerni nauczyciele odbierają nam punkty za nic. Pamiętacie sprawę z Pucharem Domów pod koniec zeszłego roku? Kto by był aż tak głupi, by pogarszać naszą sytuację?

\- Zdaję SUMY w tym roku – odpowiedziała dziewczyna z wyraźną histerią w głosie – nie mam czasu na bzdury z Dziedzicami, Komnatami i ..

\- Ktoś ma problem z Mugolakami?

\- Nie, jeśli są w Domu Węża – ktoś mruknął.

\- Mam problem z mugoloznastwem, te bzdury to kompletna strata czasu – ktoś wtrącił, co wywołało pomruk zgody.

Draco spojrzał na Hermionę usprawiedliwiająco, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową w odpowiedzi.

\- On ma rację.

\- Widzicie? – powiedział stojący obok uczeń – nawet Hermiona, chociaż jest Mugolaczką, uważa te lekcje za stratę czasu.

\- Bo nie jest głupia – ktoś odparł, co wywołało falę śmiechu.

\- Czy ktoś z was jest wężousty? – zapytała prowadząca zebranie, zanim Ślizgoni na nowo wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Co to znaczy wężousty? – tym razem Hermiona skierowała pytanie do Theo, który odpowiedział najciszej jak to możliwe.

\- Osoba zdolna rozmawiać z wężami. Salazar Slytherin miał tę umiejętność, podobnie jak Czarny Pan. Ludzie o tym nie rozmawiają i generalnie owa zdolność uchodzi za mroczną. Owa zdolność cechowała by Dziedzica.

\- Co teraz? – zapytał Marcus Flint – wszyscy będą nas obwiniać.

\- Nie powinniśmy dać się złapać na rozmowie z wężami – zaproponował żartowniś.

\- Sama nie wiem jaką przyjąć strategię – przyznała prowadząca – powinniśmy uważać na siebie i nie unosić za wysoko..

\- Kiedy stanie się coś złego, zawsze wina spada na nas. To już tradycja – powiedział ktoś z goryczą w głosie.

\- Gdyby tylko Czarny Pan był wśród nas ..- ktoś westchnął tęsknie, ale został uciszony przez siedzące obok osoby.

. . . . . . . . .

Przez cały następny tydzień uczniowie rozmawiali tylko o Dziedzicu oraz Komnacie. Prowadzono zażyłe spory czy Potter może być Dziedzicem („wszak no wiecie, on sprawiał, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto znikł") czy jednak ten tytuł należy dom kogoś ze Slytherina („To na pewno jeden z Węży, wiecie jacy oni są"). Hermiona nie brała udziału w sporach, zamiast tego intensywnie przeszukując wszelkie możliwe książki. Przeganiała nawet Theo usiłującego ją od nich oderwać. Ostatecznie to Theo i Greg zdecydowali się na wspólną, koleżeńską, interwencję.

\- Przestań, albo doprowadzisz siebie lub innych do szaleństwa – powiedział stanowczo Greg – Czego właściwie tam szukasz?

\- Każdy egzemplarz Historii Hogwartu zostały wypożyczony – wyjaśniła wyraźnie sfrustrowana - a ja głupia zostawiłam swój w domu.

\- To jedyna książka, która jest nudniejsza niż spis czarodziejskich rodzin. Jestem zaszokowany, że masz swój egzemplarz – zauważył Theo – co właściwie próbujesz osiągnąć? Chcesz się zanudzić na śmierć?

\- Nie palancie – wyjaśniła zabierając mu książkę z dłoni – usiłuję dowiedzieć się czym jest ta cała Komnata Tajemnic. Gdzieś już widziałam tę nazwę, ale nie pamiętam gdzie dokładnie.

Postanowiła dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na Historii Magii. Lekcja była jak zawsze nudna do bólu. Profesor Binns był jedynym duchem wśród nauczycieli, ewidentnie przekonanym, że siedemnastowieczne metody nauczania idealnie pasują do obecnych czasów.

\- Profesorze! – podniosła rękę, na co Theo uderzył dramatycznie w ławkę głową.

\- Panno Eee? – Binns był rozkojarzony, że ktoś mu przerwał opowieść o Konferencji Czarodziejów w 1289 roku.

\- Granger proszę pana. Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale czy mógłby pan opowiedzieć coś o Komnacie Tajemnic?

Jej pytanie wyrwało klasę z półsnu i wszyscy teraz na nią patrzyli.

\- Panno Granger – Binns sprawiał nieomal obrażonego owym pytaniem – to jest lekcja Historii Magii, zaś jeśli chce pani studiować mity i folklor, polecam wycieczkę do biblioteki – wyjaśnił po czym dodał po chwili – albo rozmowę z Dyrektorem Dumbledore – końcówka wywołała śmiech wśród Ślizgonów.

\- Proszę pana – nie dawała za wygraną – większość mitów nosi w sobie ziarno prawdy. W zeszłym tygodniu wspominał pan o pradawnych dokumentach, które potwierdzają, że ..- przerwała i zaczęła przeglądać swoje notatki. Binns sprawiał wrażenie zaszokowanego, że ktoś robił aż tak dokładnie notatki w czasie jego lekcji.

-Dobrze, zatem – jego głos przerwał poszukiwania – ma pani rację, ale to tak sensacyjna i przejaskrawiona historia – zaczął, po czym dostrzegł wyraźne zainteresowanie uczniów i kontynuował – niechaj będzie i tak, ale ta historia nie pojawi się na teście i nie jest częścią kursu. Jak zapewne wiecie, Hogwart został założony przez czterech największych czarodziei tamtego czasu. Jednym z nich był Salazar Slyherin. W którymś momencie doszło do sporu między Slytherinem a innymi na temat przyjmowania czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli do Hogwartu. Ostatecznie Slytherin opuścił szkołę, ale wedle plotek zostawił sekretną Komnatę, którą może otworzyć tylko jego prawdziwy Dziedzic – Binns spojrzał na klasę – To wszystko bzdura, a ludzie szukali Komnaty przez stulecia.

\- I o co chodzi z tym sekretnym pokojem? W Hogwarcie nie brakuje komnat, których nikt nie używa – zauważyła jedna z mniej inteligentnych Gryfonek, Lavender Brown.

\- Komnata Tajemnic to nie zwykły pokój – powiedział Binns marszcząc brwi – bowiem wedle legendy w Komnacie znajduje się potwór. Bzdura, bo wedle legendy tylko prawdziwy Dziedzic może zapanować nad potworem, którego zadaniem jest pozbyć się ze szkoły wszystkich czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia.

\- Wiedziałem, że ten Slytherin był nieźle pokręcony – powiedział przeciągle Weasley – nie wiedziałam jednak, że on wymyślił te bzdury o supremacji czystej krwi. Nie zamieszkałbym w jego Domu, nawet jakby mi zapłacili. Przysięgam, że jakby Tiara próbowała mnie tam umieścić, natychmiast wsiadłbym do pociągu i wrócił do domu.

\- To bzdury – powiedziała Hermiona odkładając pióro i wpatrując się w Weasleya – pochodzę z rodziny Mugoli i nie mam problemów w Slytherinie.

\- Jeszcze nie –zauważył kąśliwie Weasley – teraz jednak Dziedzic otworzył Komnatę i to kwestia czasu kiedy twoim koledzy pozbędą się ciebie i twoich okropnych, potarganych włosów.

\- żadna strata – mruknął Potter, co przyciągnęło uwagę Hermiony.

\- To nie ma żadnego sensu – powiedziała głośno Hermiona – jeśli Salazar Slytherin chciał się pozbyć ze szkoły Mugolaków, dlaczego nie zrobił tego sam i ich nie pozabijał? Dlaczego zostawił potwora w zamkniętej Komnacie?

\- Panna Granger dokładnie opisała w czym tkwi problem z legendami – powiedział Binns – Zajmujemy się historią, uczymy z wiarygodnych źródeł i to jest właśnie najważniejsze.

\- Poza tym – powiedziała – czy w czasach kiedy powstał Hogwart to nie Mugole organizowali polowanie na czarownice i czarowników?

\- Tak właśnie było – powiedział Binns usiłując odzyskać kontrolę nad lekcją.

\- W 990 Salazar Slytherin zgłaszał słuszne obiekcje wobec przyjmowanie dzieci z rodzin Mugoli, ale to nie ma znaczenia tysiąc lat później – usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu – jedynie ludzie jak ty Weasley mają problem z tym, że pochodzę z rodziny Mugoli. Dom Slytherina już zapomniał o tych uprzedzeniach, szkoda, że ty nie.

\- Czy wspominałem ci, że jesteś genialna? – zapytał Draco, kiedy wychodzili z klasy.

\- Nie – odparła z uśmiechem.

\- Masz ochotę polatać?

\- Nie – pokręciła głową.

\- Theo?

\- Jasne – obaj chłopcy pobiegli w kierunku błoni.

Hermiona pokazała im język po tym jak odmówili pójścia z nią do biblioteki, by sprawdzić czy ktoś zwrócił swój egzemplarz Historii Hogwartu. Miała niepokojące uczucie z tyłu głowy, że w książce było coś więcej o Komnacie, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć co dokładnie.

. . . . . . . . . .

Dyskusja czy Harry Potter był Dziedzicem toczyła się najlepsze. Bez problemów rozpoznała kto wierzył w ową wersję, bowiem niektórzy uczniowie unikali go na korytarzach i nie chcieli siadać obok niego podczas posiłków.

Draco był przekonany, że Potter był Dziedzicem. Hermiony to nie obchodziło jakoś specjalnie, ale Draco był bliski dojścia do punktu, gdzie zamiast śledzić co się naprawdę dzieje, obserwował tego palanta. Raz po raz słyszała jego domysły gdzie Potter poszedł lub co zrobił.

\- Poszedł do łazienki dziewczyn – powiedział któregoś dnia radosnym głosem.

\- Do której? – zapytała znudzonym głosem.

\- Czemu cię to interesuje?

\- Żebym wiedziała której łazienki unikać – wyjaśniła.

\- To ta którą znaleźliśmy, ta z wielkim napisem „Nieczynna" przy wejściu.

\- Jest nawiedzona przez Jęczącą Martę– powiedziała Hermiona wracając do lektury – to dziewczyna, która zmarła a latach 40tych czy jakoś tak i nieustannie zalewa łazienkę.

\- Może Potter chodził tam by zgadnąć kto wypuścił potwora – zauważył Draco, na co skinęła głową.

\- Czy Potter jest wężousty? – zapytała a Draco tylko coś wymamrotał w odpowiedzi – skoro nie, to wróć do mnie z teorię Pottera-Dziedzica jak będziemy mieli dowód, że on gada z wężami. Do tego czasu, pogadaj z Millie o tej obsesji.

. . . . . . . .

\- Nie pamiętam byś była tak podekscytowana przed meczem Quidditcha – zauważył Blaise, gdy Hermiona wybiegła z Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Zapewne jest podekscytowana, bo Draco będzie grać – powiedział Greg zawiązują szalik – dlaczego pogoda jest zawsze taka paskudna w czasie meczów?

\- Nie, to nie w tym rzecz – wtrącił Blaise – nasza mała Hermiona chowa całe swoje uwielbienie dla Profesora Lockharta.

\- Zamknij się Blaise – warknęła, na co chłopak zareagował szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Zakładamy się, że jak zbierzemy wszystkie jej notatki to znajdziemy serduszka z napisem Hermiona Lockhart tu i ówdzie? –drażnił ją, a policzki Hermiony pokryła krwista czerwień. Chwyciła Grega za rękę.

\- Chodźmy, chcę zająć dobre miejsce – powiedziała.

Ledwie pięć minut potem zaczęła żałować, że obiecała oglądać wszystkie mecze. Nie miała wielkiego wyboru, ale to było takie nudne patrzeć jak grupa osób lata skupiona w kółko. Poza tym ze wszystkimi tłumaczkami latającymi w te i we wte gra była naprawdę niebezpieczna. Chociaż tamtego dnia tłuczki, nie latały całkiem wszędzie.

\- Greg, czy ten tłuczek uwziął się na Pottera? – zapytała.

Chłopak spojrzał uważnie i zmrużył oczy. Nie był może najlepszym z uczniów, ale kochał Quidditch, naprawdę kochał i pomysł by ktoś coś zrobił z jedną z piłek napawał go przerażeniem. To nieomal jak świętokradztwo.

\- Jeśli to prawda nikt nie uwierzy, że to nie my. Nawet jeśli w wygramy to … – mruknął.

\- Ludzie od razu założą, że oszukiwaliśmy – powiedziała coraz bardziej zrywana – a my przecież nie oszukiwaliśmy!

\- Nikt w to nie wierzy – powiedział Greg tak cicho, że jego głos był nieomal niesłyszalny w panującym hałasie – to takie niesprawiedliwe!

Gryfoni poprosili o przerwę, na co Hermiona zareagowała wpiciem się w ramię Grega. Obserwowali tablicę z punktami, sześćdziesiąt to zera.

\- Próbują ustalić strategię – szepnęła Hermiona a Greg tylko kiwną głową.

-Jeśli zaprzestaną gry, wówczas my wygramy – wyjaśnił – nigdy tego nie zrobią.

\- To bez sensu – skomentowała, na co Greg zareagował pełnym irytacji spojrzeniem.

\- Nikt jeszcze nie został ranny.

\- Jeszcze – mruknęła chwytając go jeszcze mocniej, kiedy gra została wznowiona a Draco znowu wzleciał wysoko.

Hermiona zauważyła Znicz latający blisko jego ucha, ale chłopak był zbyt zajęty dokuczaniem Potterowi by takowy zauważyć. Chciała do niego krzyknąć, ale jej głos znikł w ogólnym hałasie, na co tupnęła nogą z frustracji.

\- Patrzcie kto wrócił do gry – droczył się Blaise.

Wstrzymała oddech widząc jak zaczarowany tłuczek ruszył w kierunku Pottera. Schowała twarz w ramieniu Grega widząc jak Szukający przeciwnej drużyny zaczyna lecieć możliwie najszybciej w kierunku Draco, przez co ów tłuczek zmierzał teraz w kierunku jej przyjaciela.

\- Szlag – usłyszała jak Greg zaklął i zobaczyła Pottera w błocie – ten pajac znowu złapał Znicz!

\- Przegraliśmy – dodał Blaise posępnie.

\- Nienawidzę tej gry – mruknęła.


	4. Rok drugi, część druga

Przepraszam, przepraszam najmocniej za długą przerwę. Wypadłam ostatnio z fandomu HP, ale teraz postaram się trzymać dwutygodniowego czasu publikacji. Jeśli ktoś z Was pragnie pomóc z betowaniem, będę wdzięczna. Szczególnie dziękuję Minimoti, która napisała bardzo uprzejmą wiadomość, która mnie zmobilizowała.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Zgadzam się, że Hermiona przesadza. Ale może próbuje zaadoptować do jedynego miejsca, w którym została zaakceptowana? Pomysły które zgłaszasz są świetne, lecz niestety ja jestem związana tutaj fabułą Autorki. Ale od czego moje pomysły?

 **Koko:** Dziękuję i zapraszam na inne historie mojego autorstwa.

* * *

\- Kogo trafiło tym razem? – Theo spojrzał na Millie wyraźnie zaskoczony, podając Draco sok dyniowy.

\- Ofiara to Colin Creevey – odparła dziewczyna – to ten mały Gryfon, który wszędzie łaził za Potterem ze swoim aparatem, próbując zrobić każdemu zdjęcie.

\- Nie mamy czasu by śledzić kim są członkowie fanklubu Pottera – odparł Draco suchym tonem, widząc jak Theo przelotnie patrzy na dziewczynę.

\- Szedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego by odwiedzać Pottera – wyjaśniła – wiecie, Potter trafił tam by mu odrosły kości po tym jak Lockhart go wydrylował. Ten typ uważał, że usunięcie kości pomaga przy złamanym ramieniu. I dzieciak został spetryfikowany, całkiem jak stara kocica.

-Dzieciak jak okropne wkurzający – powiedziała Pansy – nie będę kłamać i nie jest mi przykro, że znowu przez przypadek nie wpadnę na tego głupka z aparatem.

\- Jest bardzo nieuprzejmy – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami – chyba do niego nie docierało, że ludzie nie mają ochoty by im ciągle robił zdjęcia i strzelał w twarz lampą ilekroć szli korytarzem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że się przejmujesz – powiedział Draco z niebezpiecznym wyrazem twarzy. Hermiona kopnęła go pod stołem w odpowiedzi.

\- Umiem o siebie zadbać Draco – zapewniła – nie musisz od razu wpadać w tryb obrońcy bezbronnych dziewic.

W tym czasie Blaise zaczął się podejrzenie dławić, wydając z siebie wielce dziwaczne odgłosy. W odpowiedzi Hermiona zamilkła i spojrzała na niego uważnie, lecz on tylko pomachał by nic nie robiła.

\- On nikogo nie pytał o zgodę, kiedy postanowił zrobić zdjęcia wszystkim Mugolakom w Hogwarcie. Nie, dziękuję. Nie, nie jestem zainteresowania. Nic nie działało, także spadaj – wzruszyła ramiona – wiecie co do niego dotarło? Jak mu powiedziałam, że jak raz jeszcze zbliży się do mojej twarzy z aparatem, uszkodzę go tak, że nie da się naprawić za pomocą _Reparo_.

\- I co na to opowiedział? – zapytał Draco, lecz widząc jej wyraźne zdenerwowanie spojrzał na nią i poprosił – powiedz mi.

\- Coś co brzmiało jak zarozumiała Ślizgonka – warknęła – to było nieuprzejme.

\- Słyszałem co powiedział – zaczął Vincent wciąż przeżuwając rożek – powiedział że jesteś nadętą, zarozumiałą dziwką ze Slytherina, która uważa się za lepszą od innych.

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi, po czym powiedziała powoli:

\- Może i jestem dziwką, ale przynajmniej nie zaczepiam i nie robię zdjęć ludziom, którzy tego nie chcą.

\- Ale po co zbierać zdjęcia wszystkim sz.. Mugolaków? – zapytała Pansy – zresztą i tak do nich nie pasujesz.

-Dokładnie – odparła Hermiona, posyłając koleżance uśmiech – gdyby chciał zrobić zdjęcia wszystkim Ślizgonom z naszego roku, wtedy byłabym ewentualnie zainteresowana.

\- A jak jesteśmy przy Mugolach – zaczęła Daphne, posyłając Hermionie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

\- Poproszę mamę by przysłała ich więcej.

\- Więcej Mugoli? – zapytał zaskoczony Theo, na co wszystkie dziewczęta zaczęły chichotać, tylko Pansy zdołał mu wymruczeć – nie masz powodów do obaw Theo.

. . . . . . . . . .

Po kilku dniach wieści o spetryfikowaniu Colina Creevey'a rozniosły się po całej szkole i do uczniów zaczęło docierać co to wszystko może znaczyć. „ _Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta_ " – szeptano –„ _Wszystkie Mugolaki są w niebezpieczeństwie_ ".

\- Niech ktoś jej cały czas towarzyszy – nalegał Draco – niech inne Domy zajmą się swoimi ludźmi, my zaś zajmijmy swoimi.

. . . . . . . . . .

Draco zapisał się na listę uczniów zostających w Hogwarcie na święta, jak tylko usłyszał, że Hermiona tak uczyniła.

\- Trudna sprawa – wyznał – jeśli nie zaproszę cię chociaż na jeden obiad, mama będzie niezadowolona.

\- To chyba nie jest takie straszne – zauważyła, na co Draco tylko parsknął jakby skrywając niepokojący sekret.

. . . . . . . . . .

Pomysł Klubu Pojedynków wydawał się z pozoru idealny. To był pierwszy raz od początku szkoły, kiedy to Hermiona wyraziła zainteresowanie zajęciami niezwiązanymi z lekcjami. Jak dla niej lekcje i teoria czarowania były oczywiście ciekawe, ale możliwość użycia zaklęć w praktyce znacznie lepsza.

Theo i Blaise jęknęli, kiedy zobaczyli kto ma oficjalnie prowadzić klub. Hermiona rzuciła im mordercze spojrzenie, godne niejednego mitycznego potwora. W dzień inauguracji, Lockhart już na nich czekał w swoich nienagannych szatach. Wyglądał wspaniale, na co Hermiona z trudem opanowała radosny uśmiech na jego widok. Blaise to zauważył oczywiście, i uśmiechnął złowieszczo niewątpliwie coś knując.

W tym czasie Snape stał pod ścianą, otoczony przez Ślizgonów. Cała grupka obserwowała jak drugi z nauczycieli wyjaśnia zasady działania klubu. Na twarz Severusa wszedł protekcjonalny grymas, co nie mogło oznaczać niczego dobrego. Niedługo zaczął się ichpojedynek, który wywołał wielkie emocje u obserwujących ich uczniów. Snape był jak zwykle pewny siebie nie tracąc nic ze swej gracji. W tym samym czasie Lockhart zaczynał wykonywać dziwne, skomplikowane ruchy różdżką. Hermiona jak z nerwów aż dostaje tiku, co było wielce irytujące. Nie podobało się jej zachowanie nauczyciela Obrony, bowiem zdaniem dziewczyny pojedynek czarodziejów nie był miejscem na popisywanie. Kiedy zaś Snape wykrzyczał "Expelliarmus!", promień czerwonego światła uderzył w Lockharta, który upadł na plecy. Hermiona zerknęła na profesora Eliksirów oceniającym spojrzeniem, kiedy pozostali Ślizgoni radośnie oklaskiwali Opiekuna swego Domu.

W tym czasie Lockhart mruczał coś na temat użyteczności prostych zaklęć w walce i udanego pomysłu nauczyciela Eliksirów na pokazanie owej prawdy uczniom. Snape najwyraźniej nie podzielał owej opinii, Hermiona była pewna, że próbował po prostu rozbroić przeciwnika i ośmieszyć. Była ciekawa ile osób to dostrzeże, wszak co stanowi lepszą obelgę: coś widowiskowego czy prostego, ale umiejętnie wykorzystanego? Nie miała pojęcia.

\- Jak widzę czyjeś zakochanie przeszło w fazę .. odkochania – szepnął Blaise, patrząc jak Draco z wyraźnym zadowoleniem widzi zniesmaczenie Hermiony.

\- Pojedynek był wielce pouczający – nie powiedziała nic więcej.

Niedługo potem studenci zostali dobrani w pary. Ku niemałemu zdumieniu Hermiony, Snape wybrał Pottera na partnera Draco, zaś jej partnerką została jakaś dziewczyna z Gryffindoru. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na Snape'a, który wyszeptał do niej dyskretnie: „ _Będą niezmiernie niezadowolony, b musząc odprowadzić jakiegoś durnia do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Subtelność to klucz, panno Granger_ ".

\- Nie wiedziałam, że Mugole mogą zostać przydzieleni do Slytherina – opowiedziała dziewczyna patrząc z góry, gdy Hermiona skinęła uprzejmie głową.

\- Mugole nie, ale czarownice tak – zgodziła się Hermiona.

\- A teraz – wyjaśniał zasady Lockhart – kiedy policzę do trzech, rzucicie zaklęcia, ale tylko zaklęcie rozbrajające. Raz, dwa, trzy!

Ledwie Snape skończył odliczanie, Hermiona już trzymała w dłoni różdżkę swej partnerki. Po wygraniu swojej części, zaczęła sprawdzać jak przyjaciela sobie radzą. Potter przeklął Draco _Rictusemprą_ , na co dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści. To na tyle w kwestii ograniczenia zaklęć, do zaklęcia rozbrajającego. Draco upadł, chichocząc po trafieniu zaklęciem łaskotek. Na szczęście nie oberwał zaklęciem zmuszającym do tańca, lub czegoś gorszego… Potter mruczał kolejną klątwę pod nosem.

\- Dość – krzyknął Snape, kończąc działanie zaklęć.

Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę, po czym ruszyła w kierunku Draco. Theo jednak ją odciągnął.

\- Nie możesz mu pomóc, to jego walka – syknął Theo.

\- Ale Potter…

\- Potter nie przestrzega zasad, czy to cię dziwi? – odpowiedział złośliwie.

W odpowiedzi tylko skrzyżowała ramiona, ale pozwoliła się zatrzymać Theo.

\- Jeszcze jedna próba, ale teraz tylko jedna para będzie walczył – tłumaczył Lockhart – pokażcie chłopcy jak blokować zaklęcia nieprzyjaciół.

Lockhart wziął Harry'ego na stronę, tłumacząc mu jakieś złożone zaklęcie, wymagające wykonania wielu ruchów różdżką. Hermiona obserwowała scenę wyraźnie zaniepokojona. W międzyczasu Snape pouczał Draco, co powinien zrobić.

Draco rozpoczął walkę zaklęciem _Serpensortia_. Ku niemałemu zaskoczeniu Hermiony, z końcówki różdżki chłopaka wyskoczył duży, czarny wąż. Zwierzę zaczęło powoli pełzać w kierunku zastygłego ze strachu Pottera.

\- Skoro się boisz Potter, ja się pozbędę węża – zaproponował Snape, przeciągając teatralne samogłoski.

\- Pozwólcie mi działać! – powiedział Lockhart, po czym wykonując dramatyczny ruch różdżką uniósł węża w powietrze.

Kiedy zwierzę z powrotem wylądowało na ziemi, znajdował się dokładnie naprzeciw jakiegoś chłopaka. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, ale wąż gotował się do ataku.

Niedługo potem Potter wysyczał jakieś niezrozumiałe dźwięki, na co wąż się wycofał. Hermiona spojrzała na Blaise'a pytającym wzrokiem. Chłopak jednak jej nie dostrzegł, bowiem obserwował Pottera oceniająco. Zwróciła swój wzrok z powrotem w kierunku węża, oraz dramatu który właśnie miał miejsce. Prawie wszyscy zaczęli się odsuwać od Pottera, który sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie zaskoczonego cały zajściem.

\- Zatem jest wężousty – wyszeptał Theo prosto do jej ucha. Wtedy wszystko stało się jasne.

Spojrzała w kierunku Draco, chcąc nabrać pewności, że wszystko u niego w porządku. Uśmiechnął się odwzajemniając spojrzenie. Następnie spojrzała pytająco na Snape'a. Nauczyciel zerknął ku niej z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym sprawił, że wąż znikł w tumanach czarnego dymu.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Zatem wiemy, że Potter jest wężousty- zaczął rozmowę Draco – może porozmawiamy o tym, czy on jest Dziedzicem?

\- Wpierw musielibyśmy usłyszeć jak się tym przechwala – zauważyła Hermiona, po czym kontynuowała niepewnie – albo, zapytać go.. ale to będzie wymagało złamania wielu punktów szkolnego regulaminu oraz wślizgnięcia się do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów i ..

\- Jak niby mamy tego dokonać? – spytał Draco mrużąc oczy.

\- Znam sposób, ale to niebezpieczne i … - zaczęła.

\- Wyduś to z siebie – Theo wywrócił oczami.

\- Eliksir Wielosokowy- wypaliła – Profesor Snape wspominał o nim niedawno. Jest trudny do uważania, lecz pozwala czasowo przybrać postać innej osoby. Możemy zamienić się w Weasleya i tę jego młodszą siostrę, robiącą ciągle maślane oczy do Pottera … nikt nie będzie wiedział, że to my! Potter powie nam wszystko, biorąc nas za członków swojego fanklubu.

\- Trzeba będzie działać szybko, bo o ile pamiętam, eliksir działa tylko przez godzinę – skinął głową Theo.

\- Gdzie zdobędziemy recepturę? Bo raczej nie w podręczniku! – zapytał Draco.

\- W Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych – wyjaśniła Hermiona – Postaram się zdobyć pozwolenie do Snape'a, tłumacząc się chęcią poszerzania wiedzy o eliksirach. Mam nadzieję, że to kupi.

\- On cię faworyzuje – zauważył Draco.

\- Moja wina, że jestem dobrą uczennicą – wyjaśniła poprawiając włosy za pomocą różdżki.

\- Na Merlina, uważaj bo jeszcze trafisz kogoś tym w oko – narzekał Theo.

. . . . . . . .

-Najsilniejsze Eliksiry? – zapytał Snape, obdarzając Hermionę pełnym podejrzliwości spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna, a także Draco i Theo stali przed jego biurkiem, próbując przybrać możliwie najbardziej niewinne miny – skoro naprawdę planuje pani, panno Granger spróbować swoich sił przy zaawansowanym projekcie, mam szczerą nadzieję, że _nie zamierza_ pani kraść składników z moich zapasów, by ważyć eliksir na podłodze w obskurnej łazience.

\- Ja.. –nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, kiedy podpisał zezwolenie.

\- Zapewnię pani jedną godzinę spokojnej pracy tygodniowo w mojej prywatnej pracowni – powiedział – niestety nie mogę zapewnić pani zajęć na poziomie odpowiadającym pani akademickim zainteresowaniom. Boleję nad tym, lecz nie ma zbyt wielu uczniów dość zdolnych i chętnych do ciężkiej pracy. To by było coś więcej niż prywatne nauczanie.

Hermiona drżącymi rękami obracała pozwolenie, na co Snape machnął ręką zirytowany.

\- Niech już pani idzie panno Granger i zabierze ze sobą swoich czystokrwistych młodzieńców. Nie mam czasu pomagać pani w wybranym projekcie, jakikolwiek by on nie był. Postarajcie się nie zabić się po drodze – po czym na chwilę zamilkł – albo co gorsza zrobić bałagan w mojej pracowni, byłbym wielce niezadowolony znajdując pracownię w gorszym stanie niż ją opuszczałem.

\- No cóż – stwierdził Theo gdy wyszli – teraz już wiemy co go bardziej zezłości: nasza śmierć oczy bałagan w pracowni.

\- Nie byłabym taka pewna – powiedziała patrząc z na drzwi do klasy – nasza śmierć w jego pracowni, na pewno oznaczała by dla niego wiele znienawidzonej, papierkowej roboty.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona bez trudu przechodziła kolejne etapy ważenia eliksiru, pozostawiając napar by dojrzał do kolejnych etapów. Zaczynała naprawdę tęsknić za dobrze zaopatrzoną oraz nieskazitelnie czystą pracownią. Po wyjściu, napotkała Theo, który miał za zadanie ją eskortować tego dnia do Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Naprawdę, wszystko u mnie w porządku – wymamrotała – nie potrzebuję czystokrwistej eskorty, by mnie za każdym razem broniła przed Potterem.

\- Został przyłapany stojąc obok ciała spetryfikowanego Mugolaka, kiedy ty pracowałaś nad eliksirem – wyjaśnił Theo patrząc na nią uważnie –dlatego nie zamierzam zostawić cię samej.

\- Co?! – spojrzała na niego zaszokowana – jakim cudem on jest wciąż w szkole? Został znaleziony nad ciałem ofiary i wciąż jest pod ochroną. Jak to w ogóle …

\- .. Wybraniec – wtrącił Theo – pozbył się Czarnego Pana i ..

\- .. ale nie znaleziono ciała – powiedziała.

\- Co?! – krzyknął Theo.

\- Nie znaleziono ciała Voldemorta – wyjaśniła cierpliwie – nigdy nie znaleziono ciała, zatem nie jest „zmarły", ale „zaginiony".

. . . . . . . . . ..

Przerwa świąteczna była wspaniałym okresem, chociaż w zamku został Potter i wszyscy Weasleyowie. Draco, Theo i Greg także nie pojechali do domu. Hermiona regularnie sprawdzała stan eliksiru, dodając kolejne niezbędne składniki. Snape obserwował jak wchodzi i wychodzi z pracowni, lecz nic nie mówił. Jeśli zaś chodzi o same Boże Narodzenie, cała czwórka dostała zaproszenie na uroczysty obiad do Malfoyów, zaś ich obecność nie podlegała dyskusji.

\- Po prosu bądź, bądź uprzejma – powiedział Draco wyraźnie zdenerwowany – ojciec już cię polubił, ale jeśli mama zdecyduje inaczej.. po prostu bądź uprzejma.

\- Zawsze jestem uprzejma dla dorosłych – prychnęła.

\- Jest – zgodził się Greg – ile razy nas obsztorcowała, ale dla nauczycieli jest nienagannie uprzejma. Nawet Snape ją lubi.

\- McGonagall mnie nie lubi – zaprotestowała.

\- Oczywiście, bo przecież jesteś paskudną Ślizgonką – wyjaśnił Greg.

Bycie paskudną Ślizgonką stanowiło niewątpliwie pożądaną cechę w domostwie Malfoyów. Pani Malfoy poświęciła sporo czasu Theo i Gregowi, zwracając uwagę jak urośli. Widać było wyraźnie, że znali się dobrze. Po chwili jednak skierowała swą uwagę ku Hermionie. Czarodziejka przywitała ją uprzejmie, powtarzając starannie przygotowaną przemowę:

\- Witaj moja droga. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna za opiekę nad moim synem, niekiedy działa dość impulsywnie, przez co wpadała w rozmaite kłopoty.

\- To raczej Draco się mną opiekuje proszę pani – uścisnęła dłoń kobiety i zaśmiała dość nerwowo – zaczął opiekę odkąd została przydzielona do Slytherinu, a ostatnio prawie nie spuszcza mnie z oka.

\- Niech pani jej nie słucha – wtrącił Theo – groziła Weasleyowi przykrym użyciem różdżki przynajmniej raz, odkąd zagroził Draco. Sam musiałem odciągać ją od Pottera, bo chciała go przekląć za oszukiwanie podczas Klubu Pojedynków.

\- Theo przedstawia sytuację bardziej dramatyczną niż jest naprawdę – Hermiona poczuła czerwień wpływającą na policzki.

Narcyzie Malfoy nie przeszkadzał brak nienagannych manier u Hermiony. Zapytała dziewczynę co sądzi na temat domu Slytherina, zanim poprowadziła młodych gości w kierunku bawialni oraz rozstawionego w niej pączu.

\- Mam mieszane uczucia – przyznała Hermiona nieco mniej nerwowo – ale nie wyobrażam sobie bycia częścią innego Domu.

\- Miałam podobne odczucia, chociaż będąc z domu Black nie miałam wątpliwości co do przydziału – wyjaśniła pani Malfoy.

Hermiona spojrzała na Draco pełnym zaskoczenia oraz zmieszania spojrzeniem. On zrozumiał w czym rzecz i jak zawsze pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

\- Członkowie niektórych rodzin zwykle trafiają do określonego Domu: rodzina mamy, Blackowie, a także Malfoyowie oraz Nottowie zwykle zostają przydzieleni do domu Slytherina.

\- A także Goylowie – dodał Greg.

\- Weasleyowie z kolei, są od zawsze Gryfonami - zakończył Draco uroczyście.

\- Osoba z mugolskiej rodziny rzadko trafia Domu Węża – kontynuowała Narcyza – szczerze mówiąc byłam zmartwiona, kiedy usłyszałam, że nowa koleżanka Draco to Mugolak. Bałam się, że możesz zostać źle przywitana przez innych, ale też przez Draco.

\- O nie – Hermiona czuła silną potrzebę zaprzeczenia. Nie zauważyła uśmiechów jakie wymienili rodzince Draco – Draco był wspaniały od samego początku. Owszem osoby z innych Domów nie zawsze były dla mnie uprzejme, ale Ślizgoni..

\- Był taki jeden chłopak – zaczął Greg, lecz Theo mu przerwał.

\- Hermiona sobie poradziła, a potem inni także mu ręcznie wyjaśnili, że my, Ślizgoni dbamy o swoich.

\- Zawsze dbaliśmy i zawsze będziemy – wtrącił Lucjusz miękko – Draco, zaprowadź swoich przyjaciół na balkon i pokaż im widoku na ogród. I tak musimy chwilę poczekać na obiad, zaś wy młodzi na pewno chętnie spędzicie nieco czasu z dala od dorosłych.

Ślizgoni od razu zrozumieli nakaz odejścia, toteż szybko poszli za Draco do innego pokoju. Widoki z balkonu istotnie oszałamiały, lecz zamiast podziwiania ogrodu, zaczęli dyskusję czy Potter jest czy nie jest Dziedzicem Slytherina. W tym samym czasie państwo Malfoy toczyli interesującą rozmowę.

\- Miałaś rację – zauważyła Narcyza patrząc na męża.

\- Byłem pewien, że się zgodzisz. Snape mi powiedział, że Hermiona sama, bez niczyjego nadzoru przygotowuje Eliksir Wielosokowy.

\- Czy to jest zbyt ambitne zadanie jak na drugorocznego?

\- Jest – zauważył Lucjusz – z tego co wiem, młodzi planują zmienić się w Weasleyów i dowiedzieć czy Potter jest czy nie jest Dziedzicem Slytherina.

\- Nie zamierzasz im przeszkadzać, czyż nie? – zaśmiała się Narcyza, a jej śmiech dotarł aż do Draco, który skierował ku nim nerwowe spojrzenie.

\- Ależ skądże, należy ich zachęcać do podobnych inicjatyw. Wedle Snape'a Eliksir jest podręcznikowi i nie stwarza żadnego ryzyka, zaś drobne przygody tylko zacieśnią ich więź.

\- Naprawdę nie masz nic przeciwko Mugolaczce – zapytała Narcyza.

W odpowiedzi Lucjusz spojrzał na dzieci, po czym wyjaśnił spokojnie:

\- Nie mam nic przeciw tej konkretnej. Każdy hodowca przyzna, że są przypadki kiedy dopływ świeżej krwi zapewnia niemałe wzmocnienie. Draco dał jej bransoletkę jako prezent na zeszłoroczną Gwiazdkę.

\- Naprawdę? – Narcyza usiadła na krześle po czym dodała z uśmiechem – ty czekałeś aż skończyliśmy trzynaście lat. Czy Hermiona nosi bransoletkę?

\- Nie publicznie, ale skoro Draco nie popadł w histerię, podarunek z pewnością został doceniony – wyjaśnił Lucjusz.

\- Jej włosy wymagają dużo pracy – zaśmiała się Narcyza.

\- Na pewno zadbasz o wszelkie niezbędne szczegóły kochana.

. . . . . . . . . .

W trakcie uroczystego obiadu, Narcyza zaczęła rozmowę na temat rodziców Hermiony. Jej powolne rozluźnianie więzów ze światem Mugoli nie zostało niezauważone. Gospodyni ostatecznie zapytała o mugoloznastwa.

\- Zaraz się zacznie – jęknął Theo, na co Narcyza zareagowała taktownym ubawieniem.

\- Uważam zajęcia za stratę – zauważyła Hermiona, zagryzając zęby. Opanowała jednak emocje, po czym kontynuowała – mam nadzieję, że pani nie jest w to zaangażowana.

\- Nie – zapewniła Narcyza wymieniając spojrzenia z mężem – zainteresowało mnie dlaczego uważasz te lekcje za stratę czasu jak to określiłaś. Na pewno nie zamierzasz uczęszczać na zajęcia?

\- W żadnym wypadku – wyjaśniła Hermiona – mugoznastwo należy do opcjonalnych kursów i nikt z nas nie zamierza na nie uczęszczać. Nikt nie porzuci świata magii by żyć wśród Mugoli, to tak nie działa.

\- Dokładnie – zauważył Lucjusz.

\- To co ma miejsce – naciskała Hermiona – to osoby do mnie podobne, które to roku odkrywają świat magii.

\- Nie sądzę – mruknęła Narcyza – nie sądzę by wiele osób tobie podobnych dołączało do nas aż tak często.

Hermiona spojrzała na starszą kobietę nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. W tym czasie Draco zadławił się popijają wodą, co zwróciło uwagę Theo. Blondyn jednak zapewnił przyjaciela, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Chciałaś powiedzieć, że ..-Narcyza zwrócił uwagę ponownie ku Hermionie.

\- Szkoła marnuje czas i środki ucząc czarodziei jak używać telefonu, zamiast nauczać Mugolaków zwyczajów czarodziei. Theo pomaga mi jak może, ale nie mogę znaleźć żadnej książki, która by mi pomogła zrozumieć co i jak. Cały czas się boję, że powiem coś nie tak, bo nie znam zwyczajów zaś z tego co zauważyłam jest ich naprawdę dużo – zakończyła dramatycznie, na co Narcyza poszerzyła swój uśmiech.

\- Ależ takie książki istnieją – wyjaśniła, dając znak skrzatom by podały deser – przyślę ci je. Czytanie książek to nie to samo co nieskończone wykłady ciotki Walpurgi, ale to z pewnością o wiele bardziej znośna opcja.

\- O ile oceniłem to dziecko poprawnie, pozna nawet najbardziej dziwaczne zwyczaje nim się znowu spotkamy – zauważył Lucjusz.

. . . . . . . . . .

Eliksir zaczął powoli dojrzewać. Cała trójka uważnie obserwowała parującą substancję z rodzajem niepokoju. Zanim tutaj przyszli, Hermiona zabrała z pralni szaty i ułożyła je nieco z boku. Ubrania w odcieniu złota oraz czerwieni nieomal krzyczały w laboratorium swą niestosownością.

\- Czy macie włosy? – zapytała czarownica, na co Theo wyciągnął dwa włosy.

\- Jeden zabrany frajerowi z naszego roku, a drugi od jego siostry - wyjaśnił Ślizgon.

\- Czyj włos zamierzasz wykorzystać? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Ja – zaczął Theo z wyższością – ja będę waszą obstawą.

-Tchórz – mruknęła – czyżbyś nie wierzył w moje zdolności ważenia eliksirów?

-Nie, wy dwoje idziecie złapać świętego Pottera. Ja zaś zadbam by żadna łasica nie weszła wam w drogę – wyjaśnił Theo.

Po tych słowach, Draco wziął jeden z włosów i wrzucił do swojej fiolki. Napar zaczął parować, po czym szybko ściemniał kiedy tylko został dodany doń rudy włos. Z kolei Hermiona wzięła dłuższy z włosów, bo czym obserwowała jak eliksir nieomal zakrzepł nim przybrał barwę ciemnej czerwieni.

-A niech mnie, nigdy nie zgadłbym, że esencja Weasleyetki może być tak ciemna – zauważył Theo.

-Zatem do dna? – zapytał Draco, po czym razem z Hermioną wypili zawartość swego eliksiru.

Obaj Ślizgoni obserwowali jak ich przyjaciółka wyglądała jakby zaczęła się topić i ulegać dziwnym, przypominającym pączkowanie przemianom. Po chwili jednak stanęła przed nimi niewysoka, rudowłosa dziewczynka patrząca na nich uważnie.

\- I jak? Eliksir zadziałał? – zapytała Hermiona, a zarówno Theo jak i Draco nieomal podskoczyli słysząc zmieniony głos.

\- Zadziałał bez zarzutu – wyjaśnił Draco, po czym wypił duszkiem swoją porcję.

Ledwie tak uczynił, podobnie jak Hermiona zaczął się topić i zmieniać, aż w laboratorium stanął Ron Weasley. Theo podał Draco szatę w barwach Gryffindoru, na co do niedawna blondyn zaczął narzekać, że już od samej przemiany czuje się głupszy.

\- Zbrzydłeś – zauważył złośliwie Theo.

-Ja z kolei nieomal współczuję tej dziewczynie – wtrąciła Hermiona, przebierając się w swoją szatę- to musi być straszne nosić coś takiego mając rude włosy! – skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

\- Spędzasz za dużo czasu czytając mugolskie czasopisma o modzie z Pansy – prychnął Theo – nie ma powodu byś się przejmowała okropnymi ciuchami Weasleyetki. Zamiast tego idź przepytać jej bohatera. Ja zaś zajmę się prawdziwymi łasicami i zostawię w wyjątkowo kompromitującej pozie – zapewnił, na co Draco i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia – jeśli nie jesteście w stanie utrzymać rodziny, utrzymajcie czystość – wzruszył ramionami.

Draco prychnął ze śmiechu, lecz Hermiona skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem na podobną sugestię.

\- Jesteś zły do szpiku kości Theo, chcesz bym zwymiotowała?

Winowajca tylko uśmiechnął się z wyższością, po czym cała trójka wyszła z pomieszczenia.

. . . . . . . . . .

W międzyczasie Severus Snape obserwował przemianę dwójki swoich Węży. Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął się zastanawiać w jaki sposób Czarny Pan zareaguje, kiedy dowie się o rodzinie swych najważniejszych zwolenników przygarniającej Mugolaczkę.

. . . . . . . . .

Theo unieruchomił dwójkę Weasleyów. Pechowcy zostali znalezieni kilka godzin później, kiedy leżeli mocno przytuleni. Plotki na temat możliwych powodów, krążyły po szkole przez lata. W tym czasie Draco i Hermiona znaleźli Pottera w bibliotece.

\- Tutaj jesteście – powiedział Potter do Draco – a po kiego ją ciągniesz ze sobą?

-Mama kazała mi jej pilnować – wyjaśnił Draco możliwie najbardziej znudzonym tonem – co zamierzasz w sprawie Komnaty?

\- Dajcie sobie siana – powiedział Potter garbiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Mowy nie ma – odparła Hermiona, patrząc uważnie na chłopaka.

\- Wiesz Ron, lubię twoją mamę ale nie rozumiem czemu musisz robić za niańkę – powiedział Potter – przecież nic się jej nie stanie jak długo będzie trzymać się z dala od Malfoya.

\- Jak to trzymać z dala od Malfoya? – zapytała Hermiona, usiłując zapanować nad swoim głosem.

\- To przecież jasne, że Malfoy jest Dziedzicem. Znacie drugiego, podobnego do niego, czystokrwistego dupka?

Po tych słowach Draco rzucił Potterowi nienawistne spojrzenie. Opanował się jednak i powiedział możliwie najbardziej spokojnym głosem.

\- No nie wiem kumplu, on przecież zadaje się z Granger. O niej zaś nie można powiedzieć, że jest czystej krwi.

\- Racja, jak mogłem zapomnieć o tej kujonicy – zgodził się Potter po czym skrzywił – wyobrażasz sobie, że zaprosił ją do siebie na Boże Narodzenie? Jakże chciałbym zobaczyć owo rodzinne spotkanie, minę jego rodziców jak zobaczą z kim się zadaje ich syn. Na pewno się wściekną – dokończył wyraźnie zachwycony myślą – przy okazji, przeczytałam w Historii Hogwartu, że kiedy ostatnim razem Komnata została otwarta zginęła Mugolaczka. Ciekawe czy kiedy tym razem ktoś także zginie, to Dumbledore w końcu pozbędzie się Malfoya.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to Malfoy? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- A kto niby? – Potter zmarszczył brwi w odpowiedzi – chciałbym żeby Dumbledore mógł po prostu wywalić tego bydlaka. Mam dość tego, że wszyscy mają mnie za Dziedzica z powodu wężomowy. I jeszcze to głosy, zapytałem Parvati co o tym sądzi a ona poradziła bym spytał kart. Też mi coś, że niby kary pomogą mi z głosami – nadąsał – to takie niesprawiedliwe!

\- No nie wiem – zaczęła Hermiona, przez co Potter rzucił jej mrożące spojrzenie – a kto w ogóle otworzył Komnatę ostatnim razem? – zapytała, przez co Potter się zirytował.

\- Pojęcia nie mam, podobnie jak nie wiem co ty jeszcze tutaj robisz – burknął nieprzyjaźnie – nie masz nic do roboty Ginny, żadnych zajęć dla małych dziewczynek?

\- Mam – odparła po czym pobiegła w kierunku korytarza.

Draco zachichotał i wymruczawszy przeprosiny, ruszył za nią. Powoli kończył im się czas.

\- No cóż – powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy odeszli na bezpieczną odległość – wiemy, że to nie on. Ale w taki razie kto?

. . . . . . . . .

Kiedy wiedzieli już, że Potter nie jest Dziedzicem nie bawiło ich już tak głębokie przekonanie całej szkoły o winie Złotego Chłopca. „Chcę poznać prawdę" – Hermiona powtarzała raz po raz, kiedy czytała każdą książkę, która teoretycznie mogła pomóc w rozwikłaniu zagadki Komnaty Tajemnic. „Co petryfikuje żywe obiekty?" – zadawała pytania na głos, tak zaczytana w opasłych tomiszczach, że nawet Theo nie był w stanie jej oderwać od lektury.

Draco nie miał już sił pilnować Hermiony, kiedy siedziała w klasie otoczona książkami z biblioteki. Chyba nic już jej nie groziło, zresztą ostatni atak miał miejsce kilka miesięcy temu. Blondyn chciał wierzyć, że zarówno Dziedzic jak i jego potwór postanowili poczekać aż dodatkowe zabezpieczenia zostaną zdjęte ze szkoły.

\- Panie Malfoy- głos Profesora Snape'a oderwał go od pracy nad esejem. Ślizgon musiał wydłużyć swoją pracę domową o dwa cale, zaś zajęty zadaniem nie zauważył kiedy Opiekun ich Domu wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego – Proszę za mną – coś w jego tonie nie pozostawiało pola do dyskusji. Chłopak wziął torbę i posłusznie wstał – jak rozumiem pan i panna Granger jesteście.. przyjaciółmi – powiedział Severus, a jego usta skrzywiły się podejrzanie.

\- Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – wyjaśnił Draco ostrożnie – ale to nie oznacza, że ..

\- Panie Nott, proszę za mną – na te słowa Theo aż podskoczył.

Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie uważnie. Ich przerażenie zaczęło rosnąć, kiedy Snape prowadził ich w kierunku Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Zanim otworzył drzwi spojrzał na nich uważnie i powiedział ostrożnie.

\- To, co zaraz zobaczycie może was zaszokować. Panna Granger została zaatakowana, podobnie jak inne uczennica. Druga ofiara nie jest z naszego Domu.

Na te słowa Draco zamarł. Stał przez chwilę nieruchomo w drzwiach, niezdolny oderwać wzroku od Hermiony, leżącej nieruchomo na łóżku. Po chwili jednak podbiegł do nieprzytomnej, po czym padł na kolana przy łóżku.

\- Hermiono – wyszeptał – Hermiono, to ja Draco jestem przy tobie? Słyszysz mnie?

\- Czy któryś z was potrafi wyjaśnić czemu panna Granger trzymała w ręku to? – zapytała pani Pomfrey, wskazując na małe lusterko.

Draco potrząsnął głową. Pielęgniarka spojrzała na Theo, który tylko powtórzył gest przyjaciela, nim podsunął mu krzesło.

\- To niesprawiedliwe Hermiono – powiedział powoli Theo – nie powinnaś zostać spetryfikowana. Jak mamy zdobyć dość punktów by pokonać Gryfiaków? – zapytał, a głos załamał mu się po ostatnim słowie.

Snape dał im kilka minut na przetrawienie wiadomości, lecz naszedł na nich czas.

\- Odprowadzę was do lochów. Nowe wytyczne nakazuję by uczniowie pozostali w dormitoriach przez cały czas, poza posiłkami i lekcjami.

\- Zostaję – zapowiedział Draco, nawet nie patrząc na nauczyciela.

\- Panie Malfoy –powiedział Snape uśmiechając się kąśliwie – nie ma powodu by pan został, nie jesteście po słowie. Wróci pan do swego dormitorium – nakazał, po czym dodał łagodnie – może pan poinformować ojca o wypadku panny Granger i poczekać co na jego reakcję.

. . . . . . . . . .

Lucjusz Malfoy przybył do szkoły następnego dnia. Szedł korytarzem łopocąc szatami, aż dotarł na wyznaczone miejsce, do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Dumbledore, żądam wyjaśnień – przeszedł sprawnie do sedna.

\- Panie Malfoy – zaczął Dumbledore uprzejmym tonem, chociaż w oczach płonął gniew – czemu zawdzięczam pańską wizytę?

\- Naprawdę chcesz to załatwić tutaj Dumbledore? – zapytał Lucjusz rozglądając się po Sali i patrząc na uczniów mniej, lub bardziej umiejętnie udających, że patrzą obok. Kiedy jednak Dyrektor nic nie odpowiedział, arystokrata zmrużył oczy – Niechaj będzie i tak. Rada Nadzorcza prosiła mnie bym przekazał informację, że zostałeś zawieszony – wyjaśnił wyciągając pergamin z kieszeni – znajdziesz tutaj dwanaście podpisów – zapewnił, podając dokument Dyrektorowi.

\- Ile osób zaszantażowałeś Malfoy, by zdobyć podpisy? – warknęła McGonagall, podchodząc do dwójki mężczyzn.

\- Nie musiałam się zniżać do szantażu – wycedził Lucjusz – Rozumiem Minerwo, że przywykłaś do znacznej autonomii lecz ludzie zaczęli wątpić w wasze kompetencje skoro uczniowie są atakowani przez potwora, którego nie umiecie znaleźć a tym bardziej powstrzymać. Naprawdę wierzyliście, że sprawie da się ukręcić łeb, skoro ofiarami są dzieci z rodzin Mugoli, zatem ich rodzice nie są w stanie działać? Czy to ma tłumaczyć waszą niekompetencję?

\- Nigdy nie podejrzewałem cię Lucjuszu o podobną troskę okazywaną czarodziejom mugolskiego pochodzenia – odparł Dumbledore, nie tracąc nic ze swego spokoju.

\- Przeceniasz moje przywiązania od idei czystości krwi, jak zwykle zresztą – odparował Lucjusz – nie myśl, że z powodu mojego otwarcia na Czarną Magię oraz przywiązanie do tradycji czarodziejskiego świata jesteśmy odmienni. Jestem o wiele bardziej otwarty niż ty Dumbledore, zaś najlepsza przyjaciółka mego syna pochodzi z rodziny Mugoli. To wspaniałe dziecko, które teraz leży spetryfikowane w Skrzydle Szpitalnym o czym nie mają pojęcia jej rodzice.

\- Zatem wziąłeś pannę Granger pod swe skrzydła – zauważył Dumbledore, wymieniając spojrzenia z McGonagall.

\- Zachowaj swoje sądy dla siebie – odparł Lucjusz patrząc na siwowłosego czarodzieja – powinieneś chyba się zbierać.

\- Albusie, nie możesz odejść – protestowała McGonagall – obawiam się, że kiedy odejdziesz ataki będą gorsze.

\- Minerwo dziękuję, lecz skoro Rada Nadzorcza mnie zawiesiła, muszę odejść – odparł Dumbledore spokojnie – lecz nigdy naprawdę nie zostawię Hogwartu.

\- Cudowne przemowa – odparł Lucjusz Malfoy – lecz twoje zdolności krasomówcze nie interesują mnie na równi z dobrem dzieci leżących w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Draco próbował ukryć swój strach o Hermionę, przechwalając się przed każdym kto tylko chciał słuchać jak jego ojciec pozbył się Dumbledore'a. „To był najgorszy Dyrektor w historii Hogwartu" – tłumaczył – „niekompetentny, stary gnojek. Być może teraz dostaniemy kogoś o wiele bardziej kompetentnego".

Podczas Eliksirów nie spuszczał wzroku z pustego miejsca, które zwykle zajmowała Hermiona. Próbował nie patrzeć i pewnie dlatego spojrzał na Snape'a i powiedział uprzejmie.

\- Może Pan będzie mógł zostać Dyrektorem?

\- Dumbledore jest ledwie zawieszony – wyjaśnił Snape z zaciśniętymi ustami.

\- Niemniej jednak – zaczął Draco – jestem pewien, że dostanie Pan głos mego ojca. Jestem zaskoczony, że zostawili szkołę otwartą. Kto wie, kto jeszcze zostanie zaatakowany – skończył, po czym spojrzał na Pottera z obrazą – może ty zostaniesz następną ofiarą i potwór wreszcie wykona swe zadanie.

. . . . . . . .

-Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił Theo, kiedy cała grupa siedziała w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Pansy oraz Daphne siedziały zapatrzone w zdjęcia z czasopism o modzie. Przeglądały nieruchome zdjęcia Mugoli, lecz miały coś takiego w oczach, jakby nie dostrzegały zdjęć modelek.

\- Dobra – mruknął Theo.

\- Słyszeliśmy – zakpił Draco.

\- Nie tylko ty się martwisz – zauważył Blaise.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- To na pewno sprawka Draco Malfoya – powiedziała jakaś uczennica na korytarzu – wszyscy wiemy, że Malfoyowie są bardzo zaangażowani w sprawę Czarnego Pana, jak na Ślizgonów przystało.

\- Nie sądzę – odparła druga – Malfoy by nie skrzywdził Hermiony Granger, odchodzi od zmysłów ze strachu odkąd została spetryfikowana.

. . . . . . . . . .

Draco zajął swoje miejsce przy łóżku Hermiony. Przychodził codziennie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego po lekcjach, by czytać jej fragmenty jej ulubionych książek. Co prawda, że pani Pomfrey zapewniała, że nieprzytomna niczego nie słyszy, lecz on nie zamierzał się poddawać. Nie mógł po prostu odejść i nic nie robić, musiał upewnić się, że jej stan nie uległ pogorszeniu.

\- Hermiono, chciałbym byś była tutaj ze mną – powiedział, odkładając książkę by dotknąć jej dłoń - Nie wiem jak sobie poradzić bez twej pomocy. Ojciec wysłała sowę do twoich rodziców i powiedział, że jesteś chora. Zapewnił też, że lekarstwo jest w drodze. Czy wiesz, że Dumbledore nawet im niczego nie powiedział? – dotknął palcami jej sztywnej dłoni, po czym zaczął delikatnie dotykać.

Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że trzymała coś w dłoni. Wyciągnął kartkę papieru z zesztywniałej ręki.

\- Bazyliszek – powiedział z trudem łapiąc oddech – bazyliszek, jesteś genialna!

Zaabsorbowany odkryciem, przebiegł korytarzami szukając Theo.

\- Hermiona odkryła czym jest potwór z Komnaty – wysapał Draco – to bazyliszek.

\- Wcale nie jestem zaskoczony – zauważył Draco – Na Merlina Draco, powinniśmy byli wpaść na to wcześniej.

Ani Theo ani Draco nie zauważyli Harry'ego Pottera, który wyszedł z cienia jak tylko zobaczył Draco

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Czy nie powinniśmy sprawdzić tego tropu? – zapytał Blaise, biorąc do ręki karteczkę zabraną z dłoni nieprzytomnej Hermiony.

\- Oszalałeś? – Draco wywrócił oczami na podobny pomysł – na serio myślisz, że powinniśmy zejść na dół by stawić czoło mitycznemu potworowi w legendarnej komnacie? Równie dobrze możemy skoczyć z Wieży Astronomicznej! Mam lepszy pomysł, napiszę do ojca a on sprowadzi kompetentnych ludzi.

\- Dupek – mruknął Blaise, lecz jego postawa wyrażała ulgę.

. . . . . . . . . .

Nim Lucjusz Malfoy dotarł do szkoły, w Hogwarcie zapanowało istne pandemonium. Arystokrata nie tracił czasu, a jedynie szybko ruszył w kierunku dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

\- Co się tutaj wyprawia? – zapytał władczo –żądam odpowiedzi Minerwo oo .. Albus – zakończył widząc Dumbledore'a siedzącego spokojnie w swoim miejscu, pomimo niedawnego wydalenia.

\- Witaj Lucjuszu – odparł Albus uprzejmie – zostałem wezwany z powrotem, jak tylko doszło do kolejnego ataku. Rada Nadzorcza nie znalazła nikogo kto by mógł mnie zastąpić, zaś Profesor McGonagall odmówiła przyjęcia stanowiska dyrektora na stałe.

\- Co za niezwykły pokaz lojalności – prychnął Lucjusz – zatem dobrze niechaj będzie i tak, zaś moja wiadomość dotrze do ciebie Albusie nie do niej. Mój syn poinformował mnie, że jego przyjaciółka Panna Granger, zdołała ustalić, że potworem stojącym za atakami był bazyliszek. Jestem pewny Albusie, że w tej sytuacji..

\- Oczywiście Lucjuszu, mam świadomość czym był potwór – powiedział Dumbledore spokojnym głosem.

\- Przepraszam, ale skoro wiedziałeś Albusie o bazyliszku to dlaczego nic nie robiłeś?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, potwór został zabity.

\- I możesz jeszcze powiesz, że znasz tożsamość osoby, która otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic? – zapytał Lucjusz przeciągając pretensjonalnie sylaby.

\- Zaiste wiem – odparł Albus Dumbledore, patrząc uważnie na swego rozmówcę – winnym jest ta sama osoba co pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Tym razem jednak Lord Voldemort posłużył się rękami niewinnej dziewczynki, która padła ofiarą przeklętego pamiętnika.

\- Zgrabna historyjka – prychnął Lucjusz – zatem naprawię twierdzisz Albusie, że uczennica otworzyła Komnatę będąc opętaną przez dziennik napisany przez zaginionego od lat człowieka?

\- Tak właśnie uważam – powiedział Albus, uśmiechając znad swoich okularów.

\- Dobrze zatem, a co z ową niewinną dziewczynką, która otworzyła Komnatę? Uwolniła potwora i nasłała bestię na uczniów. Jak zakładam, nie zamierzasz jej w ogóle ukarać! – syknął Lucjusz drżąc ze wściekłości.

\- Lucjuszu, bycie opętanym przez Lorda Voldemorta to wystarczająca kara.

\- Niech zgadnę, zapewne też owa niewinna dziewczynka to jedno z twoich cennych Gryfiątek, czyż nie Albusie? To może nawet dziecko kogoś z Zakonu?

\- Ależ Lucjuszu, wiesz równie dobrze jak ja o kim mówimy – Dumbledore wychylił się nieco do przodu na swoim krześle – na szczęście owa dziewczynka została uratowana przez swego brata i jego kolegę i na szczęście dziennik został zniszczony. Jakiż skandal by wybuchł, gdyby córka znanej rodziny czystej krwi zaczęła zabijać uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia! To by zniszczyło jej ojca pracującego nad Dekretem o Ochronie Mugoli, zwłaszcza jeśli morderstw dokonano z pomocą czarnomagicznego artefaktu. Ten czarodziej zaś ciężko pracuje tropiąc podobne przedmioty! – po tych słowach zapadła chwila ciszy.

Lucjusz Malfoy zmrużył oczy, patrząc na starszego czarodzieja nienawistnie. „To jeszcze nie koniec"- wysyczał wychodząc z gabinetu.

\- Lucjuszu, jeśli któreś ze starych rzeczy Toma Riddle trafi w ręce niewinnych dzieci, będą wiedział gdzie szukać źródła. Idź teraz do Skrzydła Szpitalnego by zobaczyć przyjaciółkę swego syna. Panna Granger z pewnością radośnie spotka sprawę całego zamieszania.

. . . . . . . .

\- Tak mi przykro dziecko – powiedział Lucjusz, zbierając kosmyki włosów z twarzy dziewczynki.

Hermiona zamrugała wyraźnie zaskoczona. Draco stał za ojcem, tak samo zdenerwowany jak on.

\- Jesteśmy w stanie wojny, a chociaż mogę uchodzić za zimnego to jednak nie chciałem byś została przedmiotem potyczki.

\- Ja.. – Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę, usiłując zebrać myśli – nie ma potrzeby by pan mnie przepraszał, panie Malfoy.

\- Niemniej jednak nalegam, by moje przeprosiny zostały przyjęte.

\- Oczywiście proszę pana – powiedziała po chwili, patrząc na Draco.

\- Pragnę także cię zaprosić do nas latem, na kilka tygodnie – dodał Lucjusz zgrabnie – Daphne i Theo także przybędą z wizytą, zatem nie zajdzie podejrzenie niewłaściwości.

\- Już czekam na nadchodzę tygodnie.

Lucjusz wyszedł ze szkoły w towarzystwie dwójki dzieci, trzymając dłoń na ramieniu Hermionie. Malfoy rzucił wyzywające spojrzenie dyrektorowi, po czym cała trójka opuściła błonie oczekując na nadchodzące wakacje.


	5. Rok Trzeci, część pierwsza

Dziękuję za wszystkie polubienia i komentarze, jednocześnie zapraszam do czytania mojej autorskiej serii powojennej.

Tym razem zbetowany, za co podziękowanie idą do **lesna2322**.

 **Koko:** postaram się aktualizować częściej.

 **Elen VonB** : Dziękuję i następny rozdział będzie szybciej. Rozkręcam się, podobnie jak historia.

 **Megi1986:** Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

 **lesna2322:** Niestety ff zjada linki, a także wszystko ze znaczkami małpy itd. Historia jest naprawdę ciekawa i dość oryginalna.

 **Merill9804:** I mnie to nieco drażniło na początku, lecz Colubrina napisała tekst w takim stylu i ma to swój urok. Tak, nieco w stylu scenariusza. Też lubię Lucjusza i Nietoperza z lochów, to jedna z ciekawszych postaci w kanonie HP.

Dzięki za docenienie warstwy językowej, mam wrażenie że składnia językowa całkiem mi się miesza między polskim a angielskim.

* * *

Wakacje u państwa Malfoy przebiegały wspaniale. Hermiona i Dafne przeglądały pod kołdrami mugolskie czasopisma o modzie, jednocześnie kpiąc z Theo i Draco ścigających się na miotłach wyścigowych po parku otaczającym Malfoy Manor. Chłopcy rzecz jasna popisywali się przed koleżankami, których frustracja nie miała końca. Z pomocą przyszła im Narcyza Malfoy, która zabrała obie dziewczęta do salonu piękności, by popracować nad ich włosami i paznokciami. Po tym miały iść na lunch, zaś całe wyjście zostało nazwane „dniem wolnym czarownic". Narcyza zamierzała przy okazji przedstawić dziewczęta przyjaciółkom. Nieznająca towarzystwa Hermiona odczuwała napięcie, zwłaszcza kiedy pierwsza ze znajomych pani Malfoy podeszła do stolika.

\- Znam rodzinę Greengrass, lecz nic nie słyszałam o rodzinie Granger – powiedziała czarownica, przeciągając samogłoski.

\- Oczywiście, moja droga – odparła Narcyza Malfoy, popijając elegancko wino z kieliszka. – Nasza Hermiona pochodzi z rodziny Mugoli. Jest pierwszą czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia przydzieloną do Slytherinu, Merlin wie od jak dawna. Poza tym powinnaś wiedzieć, że Hermiona jest najlepsza na swoim roku. Ja i Lucjusz po prostu za nią przepadamy.

\- Zawsze umiałaś wynaleźć klejnoty, Narcyzo – odparła owa czarownica, uśmiechając przyjaźnie do obu dziewcząt.

\- Lubisz go? – zapytała nieoczekiwanie Dafne, przeglądając zdjęcia butów w francuskim Vogue.

Spędzały akurat swoją ostatnią noc w posiadłości, zajmując się - jak to dziewczęta - swoimi rozmowami.

\- Oczywiście, przyjaźnimy się odkąd zostałam przydzielona do Slytherinu – mruknęła w odpowiedzi Hermiona.

\- No, ale czy go _lubisz_? – naciskała Dafne. – Jego rodzice cię lubią, Hermiono.

\- A co to zmienia? – zapytała Hermiona, unikając wzroku przyjaciółki.

\- Uwierz mi, że ich podejście zmienia wszystko – zapewniła druga czarownica. – A ty nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

\- A czy ty lubisz Theo? – odbiła piłeczkę Hermiona.

\- Sama nie wiem – szepnęła Dafne, patrząc na magazyn o modzie. – Znaczy się lubię, ale jego matka nie żyje a co do ojca... nie wiem, czy moi rodzice go zaakceptują, ale raczej powinni. Mimo wszystko jednak pozwolili mi przyjechać, więc być może państwo Malfoy rozważają mnie jako możliwą partię dla Draco. Zatem będziemy mieć problem.

\- Nie sądzę – westchnęła Hermiona.

Brunetka przeczytała od deski do deski prawie wszystkie książki o etykiecie, które dostała od Narcyzy Malfoy. Znała je już prawie na pamięć, lecz i tak czasem gubiła się w szczegółach etykiety czarodziei czystej krwi. Nie wystarczy podobać się chłopcu, ale należy także przejść rozmaite testy jego rodziców. Nie wiedziała dlaczego rodzice Dafne mają mieć cokolwiek przeciw tacie Theo.

\- Jesteśmy dziećmi – zakończyła.

\- Jeśli moi rodzice go nie zaakceptują sprawa jest przegrana – pokręciła głową Dafne. – Nie mam wielkiego wyboru, rozumiesz?

\- Jakie przedmioty wybierzesz na przyszły rok? – zapytała Hermiona, patrząc na rozpiskę przedmiotów na trzeci rok. W takich rozmowach czuła się o wiele pewniej. – Nie wiem, czy wybrać Numerologię, czy Starożytne Runy.

\- Och, wiesz – powiedziała Dafne patrząc z powrotem za swój numer Vogue'a – co sądzisz o tym fasonie?

\- Wyglądają na niewygodne – odparła Hermiona, patrząc na zdjęcie. - A co gorsza są fioletowe! Jak będziesz w stanie chodzić na tych obcasach?

\- Ale to buty od Vivienne Westwood! – zaprotestowała Dafne. – Jakim cudem zostałaś ulubienicą Narycyzy Malfoy, wiedząc tak mało o modzie?

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Znam tajemnicę! – przechwalała się Pansy w pociągu.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał Blaise.

\- Potter nadmuchał ciotkę; mówią, że to przypadkowa magia – wyjaśniła zadowolona z siebie Pansy.

\- Ale czy on nie jest za stary na przypadkowe wybuchy magii? – zapytał Draco, wyraźnie zachwycony bluzką Pansy. – To jak moczenie spodni: w porządku jak masz dwa lata, ale to wstyd w naszym wieku. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to Wybraniec winien bardziej nad sobą panować.

\- Najwyraźniej mu to nie wychodzi – odparła Pansy, lekko czerwieniąc pod wpływem spojrzenia Draco.

\- Załóż to, nim ktoś nad odbierze punkty za niezałożenie szat – powiedziała Dafne, rzucając Pansy szatę – wyglądasz jak włóczęga – zakończyła, patrząc przelotnie na Hermionę.

\- Czy go wyrzucili, proszę niech ktoś mi powie, że go wyrzucili! – powiedziała Hermiona, odrywając na chwilę od podręcznika Numerologii.

\- Hermiono, powiedz Pansy, że wygląda jak włóczęga – odparła Dafne.

\- Eee, że co? Takie stroje są zgodne z etykietą? – zapytała patrząc na Pansy.

\- Nie, panno zawsze przestrzegająca zasad – odparła Pansy, wywracając oczami.

\- Słodkie – odparła Hermiona, wracając do lektury podręcznika.

Pansy zachichotała w odpowiedzi, a jej śmiech został przerwany przez głośne zawodzenie dochodzące z klatki ustawionej na podłodze.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał Blaise.

\- Kupiłam kota – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Znalazłam go kiedy poszłam kupić książki, biedactwo wydawało się samotne!

Blaise podszedł do klatki i zaczął chichotać złośliwie.

\- To najbrzydszy kot jakiego widziałem. Wabi się Paskudny Pysk, czy jak?

\- Wabi się Krzywołap, a ty ranisz jego uczucia – pisnęła Hermiona zasłaniając klatkę. – A poza tym jest uroczy.

\- I to mówi dziewczyna, której podoba się bluzka Pansy. Nie masz za dobrego gustu – zawyrokowała Dafne.

\- Hej, mi też się podoba bluzka Pansy! – krzyknął Draco.

\- No pewnie – parsknęła Dafne.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Co się dzieje?!

Pociąg zaczął nagle zwalniać, aż ostatecznie zahamował dość ostro.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – wzruszył ramionami Draco. – Być może Potter wylądował na torach latającym samochodem?

Pansy tylko zachichotała w odpowiedzi, lecz Hermiona spojrzała uważnie przez okno. Na zewnątrz zapanowała nagle czerń; dziewczyna zadrżała kiedy nagle zgasły wszystkie światła w wagonie zgasły, a pojazd pogrążył się w ciemności.

Hermiona instynktownie zaczęła szukać dłoni, zaciskając swoje palce na jego palcach. Wtedy ktoś wyciągnął różdżkę, jakby gotując się do konfrontacji.

\- Jeśli użyjemy magii, wpadniemy w kłopoty – mruknęła zawsze przytomna by pamiętać o zasadach.

\- Nawet jeśli zapalimy światło z pomocą różdżki? – zapytała Pansy kpiąco, lecz za ową kpiną słychać było drżenie.

\- Naprawdę wierzysz, że pozwolą nam łamać zasady jak Gryfonom? – odparła pytaniem Hermiona.

Większość osób zamruczało na znak zgody. Zanim jednak zdążyli rozwinąć rozmowę, światła na nowo zapaliły się w pociągu a pojazd ruszył. W tym czasie Draco uwolnił swą dłoń z jej, szybkim sprawnym ruchem.

Niedługo potem usłyszeli jak Neville Longbottom mówił drżącym głosem o Dementorach swoim beznadziejnie monotonnym kolegom z domu Gryfa. Hermiona zrozumiała,co właśnie przechodziło pociągiem. Kiedy razem z przyjaciółmi jechali powozem do Hogwartu, usłyszała, że Potter ponoć zemdlał. Longbottom wciąż przeżywał swoje spotkanie z Dementorem, opowiadając, że miał wrażenie jakby już nie miał być szczęśliwy. Oczy Draco zabłysły złośliwie, kiedy tylko usłyszał owe wieści.

\- Tylko nie wdaj się w żadną bójkę z tym durniem – nakazała Draco.

\- Jesteś teraz jego opiekunką? Nie widziałam Hermiono, że zostałaś jedną z fanek Pottera – zakpiła Pansy.

\- Nie, ale chcę przeżyć chociaż jeden rok bez słuchania cały czas o Potterze – wyjaśniła Hermiona wyniośle.

\- Nie ma szans! – rozwiał nadzieje Blaise, stając między nią a Draco.

Niedługo dołączyli do nich Greg i Vincent i czwórka chłopców zaczęła dokuczać Potterowi z powodu jego zasłabnięcia. Pansy stała w tyle, wyraźnie ich wspierając.

\- Chodźcie, zajmijmy miejsca i powitajmy nowych Ślizgonów – zaproponował Theo.

W tym czasie bliźniacy Weasleyów tradycyjnie już straszyli i tak zdenerwowanych jedenastolatków. Jedną z nich była młodsza siostra Dafne. W końcu jednak skończyli i zajęli miejsce w nogach stołu Gryffindora, właśnie wtedy, kiedy Dumbledore zaczął swoją kolejną, przydługą mowę powitalną.

\- Niech zgadnę, Zakazany Las jest wciąż zakazany – zaczęła Dafne.

\- Jak w przydługiej, tendencyjnej, nudnej powieści – skomentował przemowę Theo, wywołując śmiech u kolegów.

\- Patrzcie, nowy nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią – przerwała im Hermiona, wskazując na chudego mężczyznę w znoszonych szatach siedzącego przy stole nauczycielskim. Co najciekawsze, także ich gajowy Hagrid zajmował tam miejsce.

\- Tiaaa, nowy nauczyciel też mi zaskoczenie – parsknęła Dafne.

\- Wyciągnęli go z rynsztoka, czy tak? – zastanawiał się głośno Theo. – Tak czy siak, w tym roku nikt się nie zadurzy w nauczycielu.

Hermiona trzepnęła go w ramię, na co chłopak zareagował pełnym triumfu chichotem.

\- Snape go nie lubi – powiedziała Hermiona, a wówczas oczy wszystkich skierowały się na Opiekuna ich Domu.

Severus Snape patrzył na nowego nauczyciela z wyrazem bezgranicznej pogardy wypisanej na twarzy.

\- Zdecydowanie go nie cierpi, ale ciekawe czemu? – zapytał wyraźnie zainteresowany Greg.

\- A mnie interesuje dlaczego Ministerstwo wysłało do szkoły wysysające dusze demony – odparła Hermiona, sięgając po kromkę chleba.

\- Nie wiesz? – zapytała Pansy triumfująco – Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu.

\- Kto taki?

\- No cóż, do czego by tu zacząć – Pansy wydawała się zachwycona, że wie coś o czym nie ma pojęcia Hermiona – to morderca. Załatwił trzynastu ludzi jednych zaklęciem. Wysłali go za to do Azkabanu bez procesu. A co najciekawsze, to ojciec chrzestny Pottera.

\- Zatem chrzestny Pottera to masowy morderca – zaczął Draco.

\- Możesz wreszcie przestać – nakazała Hermiona. – Mam wrażenie, że zadurzyłeś się w tym palancie bo bez przerwy o nim wspominasz.

Draco zaczerwienił się jak burak, co wywołało salwy śmiechu u Theo i Grega.

\- Nie żeby to było niewłaściwe – dodała diabolicznie Hermiona, co wywołało jeszcze większą wesołość.

\- Tak czy siak – powiedziała Pansy, obdarzając Hermionę pełnym złości spojrzeniem – Black ma obsesję na punkcie Pottera. Ponoć powtarzał "On jest w Hogwarcie" jeszcze przebywając w Azkabanie. Teraz wszyscy myślę, że Black chce zabić Pottera.

\- Dobrze usłyszałem? Dumbledore mianował gajowego nauczycielem Opieki nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami? – przerwał Vincent, słuchając w międzyczasie opowieści o Potterze i znanym przestępcy. – Czy oni robią sobie z nas żarty, dając nam bezdomnego i sługę jako nauczycieli?

Hermiona była zbyt zaabsorbowana obserwowaniem opiekuna domu, by coś odpowiedzieć. Severus Snape patrzył na nowego nauczyciela z taką zawziętością w swych czarnych oczach, że dla dziewczyny jasnym było, że coś było bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak.

. . . . . . . . .

Podczas śniadania, Draco udawał, że mdleje ku uciesze obserwujących. Fakt, że Potter zemdlał w pociągu wielce radował blondyna.

\- Jeden rok – marudziła Hermiona – czy chociaż przez jeden rok świat może nie kręcić wokół Harry'ego Pottera?

\- Potter, uważaj Dementorzy! – krzyknęła Pansy, widząc nielubianego Gryfona.

Draco rzucił Pansy pełne zadowolenia spojrzenie, na co Hermiona tylko wywróciła oczami. By dać upust swemu niezadowoleniu.

\- Ostatnio zaczęłam czytać - zaczęła Hermiona, na co Theo zareagował jękiem.

\- Błagam powiedz, że nie w „Historii Hogwartu" – powiedział.

\- Nie, znalazłam książkę o Dementorach - wyjaśniła. – Skoro tutaj są, powinniśmy nauczyć się zaklęcia _Patronusa_ , by się przed nimi bronić.

\- Ale po co mamy się przed nimi bronić? – nie dawał za wygraną Theo.

\- Gdyby w szkole znajdował się wilkołak, szukałabym sposobu na wilkołaka – wyjaśniła, na co Theo zareagował mimowolnie zadrżał. – W zeszłym roku mieliśmy bazyliszka a teraz Dementorów, lecz teraz na szczęście wiemy z czym mamy do czynienia!

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że zaklęcie _Patronusa_ wychodzi poza standardowy program nauczania? – zapytał Theo, czym zarobił mrożące spojrzenie. – Dobrze, będziemy ćwiczyć razem z Dafne.

\- A czemu mam się zgodzić na dodatkową naukę? – zapytała Dafne.

\- Bo dostarczam ci Vogue'a?

\- Dobra – jęknęła Dafne.

. . . . . . . .

\- Hermiono – usłyszała, kiedy w którymś momencie podszedł blady Greg. Chłopiec nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, patrząc na nią z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Chodźmy, powinnaś coś zobaczyć – nie powiedział nic więcej. Hermiona spakowała wszystkie książki oraz pracę domową do torby, usiłując nadążyć za na wpół idącym na wpół biegnącym przez korytarzem chłopcem.

\- Greg! – powiedziała nerwowo, kiedy doszli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, lecz on nic nie powiedział.

I wtedy zobaczyła Draco, bladego i zakrwawionego kiedy leżał na jednym z łóżek. W tym czasie pani Pomfrey bandażowała jego ramię, a Hermiona obserwowała scenę z przerażeniem.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała, na co Greg wybuchł śmiechem – Co _on_ zrobił? – powiedziała patrząc zirytowana na kolegę.

\- Został zaatakowany przez wielkiego potwora podczas Opieki nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami, czyż nie Drakusiu? – wyjaśniła Pansy pociągając nosem.

\- Drakusiu? – zapytała Hermiona patrząc dziwnie na Pansy, po czym podeszła do Draco. – Powiedz, że to nie była kolejna potyczka z Potterem.

\- Nie – wymruczał blondyn. – A to naprawdę boli, mogłabyś okazać więcej współczucia.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała z odrobiną winy w głosie. – Po prostu założyłam, że znowu wdałeś się w awanturę z Potterem? Czy wszystko w porządku? Co się stało?

W odpowiedzi Draco przestawił długą i dramatyczną opowieść o tym jak on tylko wykonywał polecenia nauczyciela i był całkowicie niewinny. Bo co za nauczyciel przyprowadza niebezpieczne potwory na zajęcia z trzecią klasą. Hermiona po paru minutach poczuła, że strach ją opuszcza: stan Draco nie był poważny.

\- Dlaczego chodzisz na Opiekę? – zapytała w końcu – nie masz chyba sekretnego planu by pracować w ZOO po ukończeniu szkoły, prawda?

\- Na co mam twoim zdaniem chodzić? – odpowiedział pytaniem, co wywołało u Hermiony pełne zirytowania wywrócenie oczami.

\- Nie wiem, może Runy albo Numerologię? – zaproponowała.

\- Nie każdy jest kujonem – zauważyła Pansy.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że będzie nas uczyć gajowy! – bronił się Draco – w zeszłym roku, przedmiot prowadził normalny nauczyciel. Lecz Hagrid stanowi zagrożenie, jego bawiło to, że nie umiemy otworzyć książek. Te książki gryzą!

W tym czasie Pansy uderzyła Draco w drugie ramię. Hermiona obserwowała całą scenę w milczeniu, po czym zwróciła ponownie uwagę na Grega, który stał w milczeniu podczas ich rozmowy.

\- Widziałeś co zaszło? – zapytała, na co Greg w milczeniu pokiwał głową.

\- Razem z Vincentem; stworzenie go zaatakowało po tym jak, Draco powiedział coś niegrzecznego… - wyjaśnił Greg.

\- Draco – zaczęła Hermiona z diabolicznym uśmiechem. – Zachowałeś się jak bałwan, czyż nie?

\- Przecież to tylko zwierzę, a ja się wygłupiałem – zamruczał nadąsany Draco. – Wyślę sowę do ojca.

\- To bzdura by przyprowadzać groźne zwierzęta na zajęcia – zgodziła się Hermiona, nie spuszczając oczu z Pansy – pozdrów proszę swego ojca ode mnie.

\- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział Draco, patrząc na Pansy z wyrazem głębokiego cierpienia.

\- Idę dokończyć rozwiązywanie równań, które mi zadano – powiedziała Hermiona z pewnym wahaniem.

\- Brzmi jak plan – zgodził się Draco - pogadamy potem?

\- Jasne.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Draco, czy bardzo cię boli? – zagruchała Pansy, kiedy Draco dramatycznie wszedł na Eliksiry, z ręką na temblaku. Greg i Vincent jak zwykle za nim podążali.

Hermiona zesztywniała widząc Pansy, po czym z pozorną obojętnością zwróciła się do Blaise'a, z którym pracowała w tym semestrze.

\- Na której stornie jest dzisiejszy eliksir?

Blaise spojrzał na Pansy, która dosłownie skakała wokół Draco i zmarszczył brwi. Nic jednak nie powiedział a jedynie otworzył podręcznik do Eliksirów na opisie Eliksiru Zmniejszającego (ang. Shrinking Solution)

\- Profesorze, potrzebuję pomocy przy cięciu korzonków – powiedział Draco głosem pełnym złośliwego zadowolenia.

\- Pomogę ci, Draco – zaoferowała się Pansy.

\- Weasley, pomóż panu Malfoyowi – nakazał Snape, nawet nie patrząc na Pansy.

\- To jakieś żarty – mruknął Ron Weasley, lecz posłusznie zacząć kroić korzonki.

\- Czy Draco miał rano rękę na temblaku? Niczego nie zauważyłam! – syknęła do Blaise'a.

\- Nie wiem – odparł szczerze Ślizgon, wrzucając korzonki do ich wspólnego kociołka.

\- Pansy go zachęca do wygłupów – mruknęła Hermiona.

\- Nic nie mów, jeśli nie chcesz by ludzie widzieli, że się przejmujesz – poradził Blaise.

\- Sir, Weasley specjalnie niszczy moje korzonki – skarżył się Draco.

Hermiona z trudem ukrywała uśmiech, słysząc złośliwe tony w głosie Draco. Oczywiście uważała całą sprawę z przesadnym eksponowaniem zranionego ramienia za zły pomysł. Z drugiej strony jednak zawsze chętnie patrzyła jak dręczy Święty Duet Gryffindora.

\- Weasley, zamień się korzonkami z panem Malfoyem – nakazał Snape, zaś wszyscy w klasie słyszeli jęk Weasleya, który po tym nastąpił.

\- Chce nam pan coś powiedzieć, panie Weasley? – zapytał Snape, na co rudowłosy Gryfon wymruczał w odpowiedzi – Nie, proszę pana. Po wszystkim zaś rzucił korzonki Draco.

\- Ja się wcale nie… – mruknęła Hermiona tnąc swoje gąsienice na idealnie równe plasterki - … się nie przejmuję, wiesz przecież jaki jest Draco.

\- Sir – jęczał dalej Draco. – Potrzebuję pomocy w zdjęciu skórki z owoców.

\- Potter.

Snape nie wydał dalszych instrukcji, a Hermiona obserwowała jak Wybraniec obierał owoce dla Draco, nieomal ciskając owocami w głowę blondyna.

\- Super – Blaise wytarł swoje starannie nim na nią spojrzał. Po tym wbił wzrok w podłogę i wypalił tak szybko, że z trudem go zrozumiała – Theo-Dafne-i-ja-idzemy-do-Hogsmeade-czy-chcesz-dołączyć?

\- Dzięki Pansy, ręka naprawdę mnie boli – powiedział Draco wyraźnie zadowolony.

\- Z przyjemnością – Hermiona rzuciła Blaise'owi pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie.

Blaise odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Spojrzał na nią uważnie, po czym rozluźniony powiedział na głos.

\- Znakomicie, wyśmienita zabawa na nas czeka.

\- Z twoim ramieniem wszystko jest w porządku – syknął Harry Potter w kierunku Draco.

Draco odpowiedział jednak złośliwym uśmiechem, po czym zapytał niewinnie:

\- A jak się ma twój przyjaciel, profesor-gajowy, Hagrid? Odwiedzaj go póki masz taką możliwość. Ojciec jest bardzo niezadowolony z tego, że zostałem zaatakowany na jego lekcji. Rada Nadzorcza nie zapomniała o Bazyliszku, którego siostra Weasleya nasłała na uczniów i bardzo, ale to bardzo nie podoba im się kolejny wypadek.

\- Tu chodzi o ciebie – powiedział Potter. – Chcesz by wyrzucili Hagrida z pracy!

\- Trafiony-zatopiony – zakpił Draco – lecz wyciągam z sytuacji maksimum korzyści; Weasley, potnij dla mnie gąsienice.

Weasley nawet nie próbował protestować, lecz zaczął ze złością ciąć gąsiennice.

\- Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale niedaleko widzieli Syriusza Blacka- kontynuował Draco. – Gdyby chodziło o mnie, zapragnąłbym zemsty, ale być może Gryfy nie mają poczucia rodzinnych obowiązków.

\- O czym ty bredzisz? – warknął Draco.

W tym samym czasie Hermiona skończyła swój eliksir, który już wesoło bulgotał. Obserwowała też przydupasa Pottera, wyładowującego swą złość na gąsienicach.

\- Och, nie miałeś pojęcia? – zapytał niewinnie Draco, wymieniając spojrzenia z Hermioną. Dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

\- Nie zwracaj uwagi na tego bydlaka – wymruczał Weasley. – On próbuje cię zdenerwować.

Draco nie zdążył wyjaśnić co właściwie zamierzał powiedzieć Potterowi. Lekcja dobiegała końca wśród hałasu oraz bieganiny, kiedy wszyscy przelewali swoje eliksiry do buteleczek, by pozostawić je do oceny. Snape prychał z pogardą na większość z uczniów.

\- Przysięgam, cofasz się z każdą kolejną lekcją, Longbottom – powiedział do Neville'a, patrząc z pogardą na jego jaskrawo pomarańczowy eliksir. – Nie wiem po co twoja babka w ogóle cię tutaj wysłała. Z twoimi zdolnościami winieneś iść do mugolskiej szkoły.

\- Panno Granger, proszę zostać po lekcjach. Mam pani coś do przekazania – powiedział Snape, kiedy Hermiona podała swój eliksir.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową na Draco, który właśnie dawał do oceny swój eliksir. Blondyn pomachał jej na pożegnanie, zaś Pansy nie odstępowała go nawet na krok.

\- Jak rzep uczepiony psiego ogona – syknęła Hermiona przez zęby.

Blaise stał przy drzwiach, czekając na nią. W tym czasie Snape zbierał ostatnie buteleczki z eliksirami do oceny. Prychnął paskudnie na Pottera, który szedł w kierunku drzwi powolnym krokiem. Gryfon wyraźnie pragnął usłyszeć jak Hermiona dostanie burę od nielubianego nauczyciela.

\- Panno Granger, złożyłem podpis pod karteczkę z wybranymi przez panią przedmiotami. Chciałem jednak porozmawiać o wybranych fakultetach: Numerologia i Runy to bardzo ambitne połączenie.

\- Theo ma taki sam plan lekcji – odparła możliwie najbardziej uprzejmym tonem – a poza tym inne przedmioty mnie nie interesują.

\- Szkoda – odparł Snape. – Mogłaby pani mieć oko na młodego pana Malfoya w czasie Opieki nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami.

\- Nie sądzę – wzruszyła ramionami w odpowiedzi. – Draco zawsze znajdzie sposób by się wpakować w tarapaty.

\- Niemniej jednak w znacznie mniejszym stopniu, kiedy pani jest w pobliżu – nie dawał za wygraną Snape. – A lekcje Wróżbiarstwa? Mugoloznastwa?

\- Bez obrazy, ale Wróżbiarstwo to wielkie zgadywanie – odparła.

\- Niezupełnie panno Granger, bo chociaż daru jasnowidzenia nie sposób się nauczyć. Ma pani rację co do lekcji, ale to część programu nauczania. A co w sprawie Mugoloznastwa?

\- Pochodzę z rodziny Mugoli, to strata czasu – wyjaśniła – czy podpisałby pan zgodę, gdybym wybrała ten przedmiot?

\- Nie – odparł, po czym spojrzał na nią ważnie – w przeciwieństwie do moich kolegów jednak, dbam by moi uczniowie ani nie szli na łatwiznę, ani nie doprowadzili się SUMami do nerwowego rozstroju. Wyjaśniłem tę kwestię i zyskałem pozwolenie na danie pani dodatkowych lekcji. Jeśli zdoła pani, panno Granger, uczęszczać na dodatkowe zajęcia, zapraszam na dodatkowe spotkanie – co tu jeszcze robisz Potter? – zapytał patrząc na Gryfona złośliwie. – Nie zaproponuję ci zajęć z zaawansowanych eliksirów.

. . . . . . . . .

\- Zatem jesteście grupą Slytherina – powiedział profesor Lupin, uważnie obserwując uczniów w klasie.

Hermiona poczuła napięcie przechodzące po całym ciele. Mężczyzna był rzecz jasna uprzedzony, co pokazywał całą swoją postawą. Wyciągnęła książkę z torby i cisnęła podręcznik na ławkę, jednocześnie wyciągnęła pióro i papier jak zawsze gotowa by zacząć robić notatki. Patrzyła uważnie na mężczyźnie w byle jakich szatach, czekając na początek lekcji.

\- Możecie odłożyć książki i pióra – powiedział Lupin, patrząc na Hermionę ubawiony. – Czeka was praktyczna lekcja. Różdżki w dłonie i zapraszam za mną.

Draco spojrzał na Hermionę, na co dziewczyna zareagowała wzruszeniem ramion. Poza wypadkiem z chochlikami w zeszłym roku, podczas lekcji OPCM zwykle robili notatki. Klasa szła gęsiego korytarzem w kierunku nieużywanej klasy z wielką szafą. Przepychali się nawzajem tak, by móc zająć miejsce przy ścianie.

\- W szafie znajduje się bogin – powiedział Lupin idąc w kierunku biurka. – Co wiecie o boginach?

Większość uczniów pozostała niewzruszona, a nauczyciel zwrócił się ku Hermionie.

\- Panna Granger, czyż nie?

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna jedynie skinęła głową.

\- Z tego co słyszałem, ma pani dodatkowe zajęcia z Profesorem Snape'm – zaczął. – To zaś myślałem, że oznacza..

\- To zmiennokształtny, który przybiera postać, której czarodziej najbardziej się boi – przerwała mu z chłodną uprzejmością – Sir, jestem wielce wdzięczna Opiekunowi mojego Domu za poświęcony mi czas i dobrą opinię – zakończyła ze słodkim uśmiechem.

\- Zaiste jest pani niezwykłą studentką, która przyciąga wielce pozytywną uwagę ze strony Profesora Snape'a. I tak, panna Granger ma rację – Profesor Lupin skierował swe słowa do reszty uczniów. – Boginy lubią ciemne miejsca jak szaty czy też kredensy. Są dość często spotykane, zaś każda gospodyni domowa winna wiedzieć jak się ich pozbyć.

Nauczyciel nie zauważył jak dziewczęta zareagowały na ostatnie słowa. „Służba winna robić takie rzeczy" – mruknęła Pansy. Słowa wywołały śmiech wśród uczniów wywodzących się z uprzywilejowanych rodzin. Większość z nich miała nianie i skrzaty domowe dbające o ich potrzeby. Pansy planowała przyszłość jako dama z towarzystwa nie gospodyni domowa, a pomimo irytacji nie dbały o jego seksizm.

\- Zatem – kontynuował Lupin ignorując komentarz Pansy – jesteśmy tutaj dużą grupą, co zapewnia nam przewagę. Kto mi wyjaśni jaką?

\- Nie wie w co się zmienić – Draco wywrócił oczy, po czym zaczął swoją przemowę nie czekając aż zostanie poproszony o zabranie głosu – czy powinien być wizją życia bez służby by przerazić Pansy, czy przetrzymaną książką z biblioteki by przestraszyć Hermionę.

Przemowa Draco wywołała falę śmiechu, a nawet nauczyciel wydawał się zadowolony.

\- Dokładnie. Raz widziałem zdezorientowanego bogina, który zmienił się w ślimaka tylko do połowy, a efekt był bardziej śmieszny niż straszny. Zaklęcie, służące do pokonania bogina jest proste, acz wymaga nieco wyobraźni. Musicie wyobrazić sobie jak zmienić przerażający kształt w coś śmiesznego, a to bywa trudne. Kto chce jako pierwszy zmierzyć się z boginem?

W tym właśnie momencie uczniowie zaczęli nerwowo cofać się w kierunku ściany, przepychając i usiłując wypchnąć pechowego kolegę lub koleżankę do przodu. Vincent został sam, przed grupą uczniów, a jego twarz zdradzała absolutne przerażenie. Nigdy nie był orłem w żadnym przedmiocie.

\- Dziękuję za zgłoszenie się na ochotnika – powiedział Lupin bez ironii w głosie. – Obawiam się, że nie znam pańskiego imienia, panie...?

\- Vincent Crabble – wybąkał chłopiec, zaś Lupin zamarł na chwilę nim się opanował.

\- Ah, zatem czego pan się boi najbardziej panie Crabble?

Vincent zaczerwienił się. Hermiona wyszła ku niemu, oraz kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu powiedziała ostrym tonem.

\- Zatem tak wygląda lekcja, nauka ma polegać na zmuszeniu ludzi by stawali przed swoimi strachami publicznie? Być może Vincent nie chce byśmy wszyscy wiedzieli, że lęka się węży, psów lub przetrzymanej książki z biblioteki?

\- Jak zatem, panno Granger, należy praktykować zaklęcia? – zapytał profesor Lupin prostując się sztywno. – Nie wiedziałem, że bycie ulubienicą Snape'a daje prawo dyktować innym nauczycielom jak powinni prowadzić lekcje.

\- To nie w porządku – odparła Hermiona czerwieniąc się. – Takie sprawy można załatwić prywatnie.

\- Przynajmniej jeden uczeń winien zaprezentować reszcie klasy rzucanie zaklęcia – syknął Lupin, patrząc na nią z wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Pan może zaprezentować zaklęcie profesorze – powiedziała, lecz Lupin potrząsnął głową.

Hermiona zbladła, lecz zrobiła krok naprzód.

\- Zatem czego się pani boi, panno Granger? – zapytał nauczyciel.

\- Niedługo wszyscy się tego dowiemy – odparła, zaś jej usta utworzyły cienką linię.

\- Dobrze – powiedział nauczyciel po chwili milczenia – inkantacja to "Riddikulus". Czy będzie tak uprzejma powtórzyć zaklęcie, abym miał pewność, że pani wymawia zaklęcie w sposób poprawny?

\- Riddikulus – powiedziała głośno, na co Lupin skinął głową zaś jego usta także utworzyły cienką linię. Oboje patrzyli na siebie z wielką niechęcią.

\- Znakomicie, lecz to owa łatwiejsza część panno Granger. Teraz musi pani wyobrazić sobie jak zmienić strach w coś zabawnego. Co tak panią rozbawiło?

\- Fakt, że Draco myśli że najbardziej na świecie przerażają mnie przetrzymane książki z biblioteki – wyjaśniła.

\- Dobrze zatem – powiedział Lupin, patrząc na Hermionę uważnie i rozważając kolejne kroki. – Niech pani sobie wyobrazi książki nieoddane na czas do biblioteki. Niech pani wyobrazi sobie, że rozmawiają między sobą i proszą o zwrócenie na miejsce. Da pani radę?

Hermiona przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, patrząc wpierw na szafę a potem na nauczyciela.

\- Możemy zaczynać? – zapytała.

Vincent wciągnął głęboko powietrze, zaś Theo cicho gwizdnął. Żaden z nich nie widział nigdy Hermiony odzywającej się równie nieuprzejmie do nauczyciela.

\- Cokolwiek tam się kryje, przeraża ją – mruknął Theo, na co Dafne skinęła głową.

Lupin otworzył szafę, z której wyszedł Draco Malfoy z każdym mięśniem aż ociekającą kpiną. Zmrużył oczy w wyraźnie bezgranicznej pogardy, pociągając nosem zupełnie jakby dręczył go przykry zapach.

\- Ty szlamo, naprawdę myślałaś, że tutaj należysz? – powiedział okrutnie. – Myślisz, że ktokolwiek chce się z tobą przyjaźnić?

Bogin-Draco zamierzał kontynuował przemowę, lecz Hermiona zmrużyła oczy i wydusiła z siebie 'Riddikulus'. Nagle upiorna postać zmieniła się w książki, które głośno pomstowały na kary za przetrzymanie a nawet zaczęły w nią rzucać kartkami.

\- Zakończyliśmy? – zapytała Profesora Lupina, który dziarsko skinął głową, nim spytał klasę - kto następny?

Blaise spojrzał na Draco, który był bledszy niż bardziej oraz na Hermionę, oddychającą ciężko. Pięści czarownicy były zaciśnięte. Blaise przytulił ją i spojrzał wrogo na Profesora Lupina, który sprawiał wrażenie zaszokowanego. Nauczyciel najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał, by któryś ze Ślizgonów bał się czegoś innego niż wampiry czy węże.

\- Co za dupek – Blaise mruknął prosto do jej ucha.

Jak się potem okazało, Vincent bał się ognia. Theo przerażały wilkołaki, z kolei Dafne drżała na widok pająków. Reszta zajęć przebiegła bez większych sensacji, dopóki Profesor Lupin nie zwrócił się w kierunku bogina, by go zapędzić do szafy. Na jego widok upiór przybrał postać lśniącej, białej kuli.

Hermiona patrzyła uważnie na bogina, lecz Lupin prawie od razu krzyknął 'Riddikulus', po czym bogin zmienił się w skrzata domowego ubranego w kapelusz noszony na przyjęcia oraz różową bieliznę. Po chwili bogin trafił z powrotem do szafy.

\- Ciekawe dlaczego Profesor Lupin boi się kryształowych kul? – zapytała Pansy, kiedy szły na kolejne zajęcia.

\- Faktycznie ciekawe - zgodziła się Hermiona.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Czy Blaise już cię zapytał? – zapytała Dafne, przeciągając się na łóżku w czasie kiedy Hermiona przeglądała podręcznik do Run, odrabiając pracę domową. Spojrzała na blondwłosą przyjaciółkę zaskoczona. – Zapytał czy pójdziesz z nami do Hogsemade? – wyjaśniła.

\- Ach, tak – odparła Hermiona, ponownie kierując uwagę ku pracy domowej.

\- A odpowiedziałaś mu, że… - Dafne zawiesiła głos, wyraźnie oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Zgodziłam się – powiedziała Hermiona, uważnie przerysowując diagramy z książki. – Cóż innego miałam powiedzieć?

\- Blaise się bał, że będziesz czekać aż Draco cię zaprosi – kontynuowała Dafne. – W każdym razie tak powiedział Theo.

\- Z tego co wiem – powiedziała Hermiona a jej głos przybrał szorstkie barwy – Draco już zaprosił kogoś do Hogsmeade, by...

\- Czy twój kot musi robić przy nas te obrzydlistwa? – przerwała Dafne, patrząc niepewnie na Krzywołapa, który wskoczył na biurko Hermiony z wielkim pająkiem w pyszczku.

\- Mądry kotek, sam upolowałeś zdobycz? – zagruchała Hermiona.

\- Nie może polować na szczura czy też innego gryzonie? – zapytała Dafne z żądaniem w głosie. – Czy to muszą być pająki?

Hermiona zachichotała, lecz zabrała kota na ręce tak, by przyjaciółka nie patrzyła na pająka.

\- Zatem jak, Krzywołapku? – zapytała. – Moja przyjaciółka chce szczura, czy mój mądry kotek może znaleźć szczura w zamku? Możesz, prawda?

Kot zeskoczył z jej kolan, po czym zniknął.

\- Co mam zrobić ze szczurem, jeśli Krzywołap mi go przyniesie? – zapytała Dafne, na co Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Najlepiej będzie oddać go chłopakom. Żaden z nich nie ma zwierzątka. Można też zrobić z niego składnik do eliksirów, w zależności od tego czy będzie żywy, czy martwy.

. . . . . . . . . .

W poranek święta Halloween Hermiona, Blaise, Dafne oraz Theo wyruszyli w kierunku Hogsmeade. Draco z kolei szedł z Pansy uwieszoną jego ramieniu, jak zawsze w towarzystwie Grega oraz Vincenta. Cała trójka patrzyła złośliwie na Pottera, sprawdzając, czy jest on na liście uczniów idących na wycieczkę.

\- Nie idziesz Potter? Masz stracha przez Dementorami? – kpił Draco.

\- Zatem dokąd idziemy na początek? – zapytała Hermiona, przysięgając sobie nie patrzeć na Draco i kolegów.

\- Zapewne masz ochotę zobaczyć księgarnię na początek – odparł Blaise.

\- Nie musimy zaczynać od księgarni – szepnęła Hermiona z uśmiechem.

. . . . . . . . . . .

\- Mamy spać w Wielkiej Sali? – zapytała Hermiona wyraźnie zdenerwowana, kiedy tylko Profesor Snape do nich podszedł.

\- Podobnie jak pani, panno Granger, uważam pomysł za nietrafiony. Niemniej jednak nasz szanowny pan Dyrektor uznał za najlepszą metodę ochrony przez psychopatą właśnie położenie uczniów w jednym pomieszczeniu. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty się z nim sprzeczać.

Cały Dom Węża ruszył w kierunku Wielkiej Sali za swoim Opiekunem. Kiedy potarli na miejsce, spojrzeli z niechęcią na puchate, fioletowe śpiwory leżące na podłodze.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytała Dafne, kładąc się blisko Theo i Hermiony.

\- Chodzi o Syriusza Blacka – szepnęła Pansy. – Irytek widział, jak Black zaatakował portret chroniący wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, po tym jak nie został wpuszczony. Ściga Pottera.

\- Okropność – powiedziała Hermiona, na co Pansy spojrzała na nią złośliwie.

\- Od kiedy jesteś fanką Pottera?

\- Nie lubię go – wyjaśniła Hermiona zanurzając się w swoim śpiworze. – Ale na Merlina! To musi być okropne być ściganym przez psychopatę. Nie cierpię Pottera, ale to nie znaczy, że życzę mu śmierci.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – odparła Pansy.

\- Nie jestem jego fanką – zapewniła Hermiona.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona obudziła się zła, mając okazję podsłuchać rozmowę Dumbledore'a oraz Snape'a. W myślach powtarzała wszystko co powiedziała na temat Pottera oraz co należało powiedzieć. " _Jeden rok_ " - myślała. – " _Dlaczego chociaż przez jeden rok wszystko nie musi się kręcić wokół niego_ " a także powtarzając wszystko, co wiązało się z Draco. " _Jego matka cię lub_ i" – myślała – "i spróbuj przekonać go, by nie wdawał się w sprzeczki z Wybrańcem". Jedyne co w ten sposób osiągnęła, to fakt, że blondyn przesunął śpiwór w kierunku Pansy. Został tam z Pansy, nie z nią, tworząc zbitą grupkę z Gregiem i Vincentem.

\- Dyrektorze – mówił Snape. – Przeszukaliśmy całą szkołę, lecz po Blacku ani śladu.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Naprawdę nie sposób przegapić Syriusza Blacka. Nie, pomimo mojego gorącego pragnienia by go przekląć i zostawić jego szczątki by gniły, niczego takiego nie zrobiłem – głos Snape'a był niski, lecz jednocześnie coś w jego tonie zmroziło Hermionę. Zapomniała nawet o Pansy i Draco.

\- Nie liczyłbym, że Syriusz tutaj zostanie – westchnął Dumbledore. – Cały wieczór nurtowało mnie, w jaki sposób w ogóle wszedł do szkoły, zaś każde kolejne wyjaśnienie było coraz bardziej absurdalne.

\- Czy pamiętasz naszą rozmowę z początku roku?

\- Tak – odparł Dumbledore tonem ucinającym dyskusję, lecz Snape nie dał się uciszyć.

\- Byli sobie ongiś bliscy.

\- Nikt w zamku nie pomógłby Syriuszowi Blackowi!

Nawet Snape straciłby ochotę do ciągnięcia dyskusji po usłyszeniu tak stanowczego stwierdzenia. Hermiona zaczęła zastanawiać się, kto mógł być ową bliską osobą. Nie posiadając niczego poza owym zdaniem, nie miała punktu zaczepienia i mogła jedynie rozważać wszelkie możliwości.

. . . . . . . . . .

Draco spędzał czas głównie skarżąc się na ból ramienia oraz na narzekaniu na niemożność gry w Quidditcha.

Hermiona w tym czasie siedziała na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym, wymieniając z Theo notatki dotyczące Numerologii.

\- Gdybyś wybrał przedmioty zmuszające do wysiłku, a nie kombinował jak obejść system, nie zostałbyś zraniony – powiedziała sucho. Naprawdę miała dość jego przedstawienia, jego ciągłego proszenia ludzi by coś mu nieśli czy jak Pansy nalewała mu soku podczas każdego posiłku.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Profesor Lupin zachorował i dlatego prowadzę lekcje w jego zastępstwie – wyjaśnił Profesor Snape.

To była lekcja zarówno dla Gryfonów jak i Ślizgonów, na których patrzył ze swoim zwyczajnym grymasem.

\- Aby prowadzić lekcje w sposób zorganizowany, wasze grupy zostaną połączone. Liczę, że zapanujecie nad nastoletnią rywalizację. A ponieważ Profesor Lupin nie zostawił żądnych notatek dotyczących lekcji, zatem..

Snape nie dokończył zdania, bowiem w tym właśnie wszedł Harry Potter.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział Gryfon.

Hermiona patrzyła to na niego to na Snape'a. Obserwowała zaskoczenie, kiedy Potter zrozumiał, że to nie Lupin prowadził zajęcia.

\- Jakże miło, że pan do nas dołączył, panie Potter. Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za pańskie spóźnienie.

\- Gdzie jest Profesor Lupin?

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Nikt nie odzywał się w ten sposób do Snape'a, a już na pewno nikt z Gryfonów.

\- Gdybyś się nie spóźnił Potter, wiedział byś, że Lupin zachorował. Teraz zaś…

\- Ale co mu dolega? – kontynuował chłopak oskarżycielskim tonem zupełnie jakby podejrzewał, że Snape otruł kolegę.

Hermiona i Dafne wymieniły ochy, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.

\- Nic co by było śmiertelne – wyjaśnił Snape, a niewypowiedziane "niestety" wisiało w powietrzu. - Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za bezczelność. A teraz siadaj na swoim miejscu, Potter, nim zabiorę pięćdziesiąt.

Potter usiadł na krześle, łypiąc spode łba na nauczyciela.

\- A teraz, skoro Potter łaskawie pozwala prowadzić lekcję, otwórzcie wszyscy podręcznik na stronie 394.

\- Znowu wracamy do notatek – zamruczał po chwili Weasley. – Lupin to najlepszy nauczyciel jakiego mieliśmy. Przerobiliśmy już czerwone kapturki i druzgotki, a teraz mamy czytać o... - Ron zaczął przerzucać szybko kartki, lecz Hermiona już miała przed sobą właściwą stronę.

\- ...wilkołakach – powiedziała, patrząc uważnie na nauczyciela.

\- Panna Granger ma rację – pochwalił ją Snape. – Czy ktoś prócz panny Granger wie jak odróżnić wilka od wilkołaka?

\- Ale nie dotarliśmy z materiałem tak daleko – protestowała Parvati. – Omawialiśmy zwodniki Kappa!

\- Wiedziałem, że Gryfoni są zarówno głusi jak i niezdolni do czytania tekstu, panno Patil. Zapewne tak drobne wyzwania osłabiają wasze małe móżdżki i naprawdę współczuję waszej niedoli – powiedział głosem, który sugerował, że wcale nie jest mu przykro. – Być może osoba, która potrafi czytać wyjaśni pannie Patil, jak rozpoznać wilkołaka?

\- Wilkołak różni się od wilka wieloma cechami – zaczął sarkastycznie Ron Weasley. – Po pierwsze...

\- Nie przypominam sobie, bym widział pańską rękę w górze, lub wzywał pana do odpowiedzi, panie Weasley – Snape spojrzał na chłopaka z niechęcią.

\- Odpowiadałem na zadane pytanie – wymruczał Ron. – Nie widzę sensu w zadawaniu pytań, kiedy nikt nie może odpowiadać. Odpowiedź jest tutaj i…

\- Gryffindor traci kolejne pięć punktów za pańską nieuprzejmość – powiedział Snape. – Dodatkowo czeka pana szlaban za odezwanie się bez pozwolenia.

Reszta lekcji upłynęła na robieniu notatek, kiedy Snape spacerował między ławkami. Pod koniec mieli napisać wypracowanie na dwie rolki pergaminu o sposobach rozpoznawania oraz zabijania wilkołaków na najbliższy poniedziałek.

\- Wealsey, zostań na chwilę, musimy omówić twój szlaban.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona zdecydowanie odmawiała pójścia na mecz Gryffindora z Hufflepufem. Parsknęła obrażona na samą taką sugestię, narzekając to na pogodę to na fakt, że ani Blaise, ani Greg w ogóle nie brali pod uwagę jej opinii.

\- Przecież nasza drużyna nie gra! – jęknęła zrezygnowana na końcu – a poza tym pada!

\- Quidditch to Quidditch – stwierdził Greg, a na jego pucołowatą twarz wszedł grymas uporu. Blaise z kolei miał ze sobą zapasowy sweter. Zrozumiałą, że nijak się nie wykręci, toteż łypnęła na nich zakładając dodatkową warstwę ubrania.

\- A poza tym co zamierzasz robić w czasie meczu? – zapytał Blaise, podając zaczarowane ogrzewacze które należało włożyć do kieszeni. – Chciałaś odrabiać pracę domową, a może coś na dodatkowe lekcje eliksirów?

\- Właściwie to masz rację, bo Snape właśnie mnie uczył jak ciąć gumochłony na równe części. Należy je zamrozić by zesztywniały a potem...

\- Naprawdę wolisz cięcie gumochłonów od wyjścia na mecz Quidditch w moim towarzystwie? – Blaise z niej co prawda kpił, ale sprawiał wrażenie zranionego. Dlatego Hermiona szybko podała mu rękę.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! – zapewniła, patrząc na jego złośliwy, pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.

\- Ależ łatwo tobą manipulować – powiedział Blaise, robiąc elegancki odskok, kiedy próbowała go uderzyć – naprawdę się cieszę, że idziemy razem na mecz.

Cała gra była naprawdę żałosna. Pogoda była koszmarna, bowiem padało, wiało i nawet chociaż schowana pod wielkim parasolem między Gregiem i Blaise'm, Hermiona przemarzła na kość. Była zmarznięta, mokra i bynajmniej nie szczęśliwa.

\- Czy może być jeszcze gorzej? – mruknęła.

\- Potter znowu złapie znicza? – zaśmiał się złośliwie Blaise.

Zaśmiała się przysuwając bliżej do kolegi, w nadziei złapania chociaż odrobiny ciepła. Niestety robiło się coraz zimnej. Siedząc wśród przenikliwego ziąbu czuła jakby już nigdy nic nie miało być dobrze. Nie zamierzała marnować resztek posiadanej energii by obserwować grę rozgrywającą się ponad ich głowami. Zresztą po co podejmować wysiłek? Nawet Blaise zwykle tryskający energią, sprawiał wrażenie przygaszonego. Greg przestał zwracać uwagę na parasol, który zaczął wirować na wietrze, a Hermiona nawet nie zwracała uwagi na deszcz spadający na jej kark. Spojrzała obojętnie na boisko oczekując kolejnego sukcesu Pottera, lecz zamiast tego dostrzegła cały tłum ubranych na czarno upiorów.

\- Dementorzy – zrozumiała od razu; to przez Dementorów czuła się tak paskudnie.

Chociaż rozumiała co powodowało owe podłe uczucia, to nijak nie pomogło jej to w zapanowaniu nad nimi. Patrzyła bezmyślnie na upiory z nieznaną dla siebie apatią, dopóki nie zobaczyła jak Dumbledore przepędził Dementorów z pomocą srebrnego _Patronusa_. Dopiero wówczas odzyskała zdolność myślenia. Planowała poznać owo zaklęcie, lecz wówczas przyszły inne zajęcia. A teraz przybyli Dementorzy, ścigany przez lśniące światło a ona poczuła, że deszcze padający jej na kark naprawdę doprowadza ją do szału i znalazła siłę by trzymać prosto parasol.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Grega, na co chłopiec pokręcił głową i coś wymruczał. Blaise zadrżał i spuścił głowę tak mocno, że była ona na wysokości jej włosów. Wtedy wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Wracajmy do zamku, mecz chyba się skończył – powiedział Blaise.

\- Potter znowu złapał znicza? – zapytała, lecz Blaise pokręcił głową. Poczuła się od razu lepiej.

\- Chyba Hufflepuff wygrał, zaś bohater znowu zwiedzi Skrzydło Szpitalne.

\- Zastanawia mnie jakim cudem jeszcze żyje – powiedziała głośno Hermiona wstając i idąc w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Daj mu czas – wymruczał Greg.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona zajęła swoje miejsce na stołku w laboratoriom Profesora Snape'a.

\- Nad czym chciała by pani pracować w tym tygodniu panno Granger? – zapytał.

\- Eliksirem Tojadowym – wyjaśniła.

\- Dlaczego akurat nad tym eliksirem? – zapytał, wyciągając recepturę z eliksirem ze sterty papierów leżących na pobliskiej szafce.

\- Bez specjalnego powodu – odparła patrząc na niego uważnie.

\- Dobrze zatem panno Granger. Proszę trzymać się receptury a kiedy zakończy pani pracę, ocenię wyniki.

\- Nie pomoże mi pan?

\- Chociaż Eliksir Tojadowy uchodzi za bardzo zaawansowany, nie jest bardziej skomplikowany niż Wielosokowy - wyjaśnił. Głowa Hermiony wystrzeliła natychmiast w górę by na niego spojrzeć, nim wyjdzie z pomieszczenia. Przed zamknięciem drzwi Snape spojrzał na nią i powiedział – Panno Granger.

\- Profesorze Snape – powiedziała zanim drzwi się za nim zamknęły. – Dlaczego Dementorzy przyszli na mecz Quidditch'a? – zapytała pośpiesznie.

\- Zapewne zgłodnieli – odparł Snape, patrząc na nią jak na nierozgarniętego Gryfona. – One karmią się szczęściem, radosnymi emocjami. Mecz, nawet w tak okropną pogodę, to dla nich obietnica uczty. Ale na pewno pani czytała o nich dość, by o tym wiedzieć panno Granger.

\- Tak – skinęła głową.

Snape patrzył na nią uważnie, jakby ważąc słowa.

\- Istnieją metody obrony, sposoby, by je przegnać – powiedział uważnie – lecz to zaawansowane zaklęcie, zdecydowanie wykraczające poza standardowe umiejętności ucznia trzeciej klasy.

\- Zaklęcie Patronusa – powiedziała, na co skinął głową.

\- Odrobiła pani pracę domową, Panno Granger. Nie oczekiwałem niczego innego.

\- Proszę mnie nauczyć – nakazała a on wydawał się zainteresowany.

\- Naprawdę pani wierzy, że mając trzynaście lat nauczy się zaklęcie nieosiągalnego dla większości dorosłych czarodziei?

\- Nie rozmawiał by pan ze mną, gdyby nie rozważał możliwości pokazania mi zaklęcia – upierała się, zaciskając usta, kiedy ciemnowłosy mężczyzna patrzył na nią oceniająco.

\- Być może któregoś dnia. Na razie jednak proszę skoncentrować się na poprawnym przyrządzeniu Eliksiru Tojadowego oraz cięciu gumochłonów. Oczekuję dokładnie takiego pocięcia składników, jak o to prosiłem. Jeśli nie da pani podążać za wskazówkami, nie dam rady nauczyć pani jak walczyć z potworami.

Hermiona tylko się uśmiechnęła i wzięła do ręki recepturę na Eliksir Tojadowy. Kiedy zaczęła czytać długą listę wymaganych składników, nauczyciel zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

. . . . . . . . . ..

Hermiona zaczynała ciąć gumochłony coraz dokładniej, nabierając wprawy aż semestr miał się ku końcowi. Ku radości wszystkich uczniów, ogłoszono następne wyjście do Hogsmeade w ostatni weekend przed przerwą. Hermiona nie czekała na zaproszenie Draco, ignorując jego i Pansy siedzących blisko siebie na kanapie i czytając podręcznik od Opieki nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami. Mogła ignorować ich czytanie, lecz nie złączone ręce.

\- Myślisz, że ją pocałował? – zapytała posępnie Dafne.

Wyciągnęła pudełko z dna kufra i trzymała przez chwilę w ręce, powoli obracając. Nigdy nie nosiła bransoletki będąc w szkole. Dafne patrzyła na nią uważnie, obserwując jak ciska pudełeczko nawet takowego nie otwierając.

\- Możemy zrobić w Hogsmeade zakupy świąteczne – odezwała się w końcu Dafne, ignorując pytanie Hermiony. – To dobre miejsce, o ile nie ma się ochoty na mugolski mekijaż.

\- To się nazywa makijaż. Co mam kupić dla Blaise'a? – spytała Hermiona – jaki prezent będzie odpowiedni?

\- Książka o Quidditchu? - zaproponowała Dafne, na co Hermiona się skrzywiła. – Coś słodkiego?

\- Może coś słodkiego – zgodziła się Hermiona. – A ty co kupisz Theo?

\- Zapinkę do krawata – wyjaśniła Dafne czerwieniejąc się, a Hermiona spojrzała na nią uważnie.

\- Ale czy chcesz powiedzieć, że twoi rodzice...

\- Mama powiedziała, że jest za wcześnie by ogłaszać sprawę publicznie – skinęła głową Dafne – ale Nottowie są członkami Uświęconej Dwudziestki Ósemki, zaś gdyby wykluczyć potencjalnych śmierciożerców z listy, nie zostało by wiele osób w Slytherinie. A to sama wiesz.

\- Chyba nie do końca rozumiem, w czym tkwi problem – przyznała Hermiona.

\- To jakby zgodzić się na Weasleyów! – skrzywiła się Dafne.

\- Jeśli twoi rodzice kazali by ci szukać wśród czarodziei czystej krwi, pozostaje zawsze Neville – zauważyła Hermiona, na co Dafne cisnęła w nią poduszką.

\- Nie zamierzam się umawiać z Longbotttomem, ani teraz ani nigdy. Grrr, on nie ma pojęcia o spotkaniach z kobietami!

\- Och daj spokój – przekomarzała się Hermiona, odpychając myśl, że nie będąc nawet blisko statusu czarownicy czystej krwi nigdy nie będzie dość dobra dla cennych chłopców – jest całkiem przystojny.

\- O ile jest się ślepym – zauważyła Dafne – no i jeszcze jego babka. Spotkałaś ją kiedyś? Wolałabym mieć w rodzinie Bellatrix Lestrange, niż tę starą nietoperzycę – zamilkła na chwilę. – Blaise jest przystojny.

\- Tak, ale ja dam mu coś słodkiego, a nie zapinkę do krawata. Wszystkim dam cukierki lub coś słodkiego – powiedziała. – Dafne?

\- Tak?

\- Cieszy mnie twoje szczęście.

\- Dziękuję – Dafne odchyliła głowę. – To jeszcze nic pewnego, jest wcześnie i wszystko może się z czasem rozpaść, ale...

\- Mimo wszystko cieszy mnie, że już otwarcie jesteście... no, czymkolwiek jesteście.

. . . . . . . . . .

Pansy jak zwykle podsłuchała soczystą plotkę w Hogsemade.

\- Mam niesamowite nowiny – powiedziała nieomal tracąc dech, kiedy wszyscy siedzieli przed kominkiem. – Czy to nie Syriusz Black zabił tych wszystkich ludzi, po tym jak wcześniej zdradził rodziców Pottera dla Czarnego Pana? Co jednak najciekawsze, Potter nie ma o tym pojęcia, nie wie co Black zrobił jego rodziców. Zrozumiał co i jak kiedy podsłuchał rozmowę nauczycieli. Gdybyście tylko widzieli jego minę! – zakończyła.

\- Nieźle – Hermiona przysunęła się do Blaise'a, który wciąż trzymał jej rękę. Dzięki temu mogła być prowokująca a jednocześnie niepewna. – Co za okropny sposób na poznanie prawdy.

\- Zawsze okazujesz tyle zrozumienia temu pajacowi – narzekał Draco, obejmując Pansy ramieniem.

\- Wcale nie – powiedziała zeźlona Hermiona. – To, że nie podzielam twojej obsesji na punkcie Pottera, nie oznacza, że robię maślane oczy do Pottera.

\- Robi takowe do Blaise'a – wtrąciła Dafne z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

* * *

 **Od tłumaczki:** Jednym z powodów dlaczego lubię te historię, jest postać Hermiony. Nie jest Panną-Wiem-To-Wszystko, ale naprawdę bystrą czarownicą, która chce poznać zwyczaje nowego świata.


	6. Rok trzeci, część druga

Uwaga: rozdział niebetowany. Wstawię poprawioną wersję w miarę możliwości, ale nie chcąc znowu wypaść wstawiam co mam.

 **ElenVonB** : Też lubię Hermionę właśnie za te cechy. I tak, będziesz miała więcej Malfoyów.

 **Megi1986:** Kuszące, aż się prosi by ktoś zleciał ze schodów, prawda?

 **MargotX** : Tym bardziej dziękują za komentarz tutaj, jak i pod "Wężami". Ja też lubię historie o Harrym czy Hermionie w Domu Węża, ale Rona tam nie widzę. Za głupi na to.

I ja tak odczytałam Hermionę: znana nam Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko, lecz tutaj mądrze kierowana. I dlatego ma potencjał. Na budowę tekstu wiele nie poradzę bo to tłumaczenie więc nie mogę zmienić formy. Ale powiem, że dalsze rozdziały są o wiele lepsze a poza tym mnie czytając akcja wciągnęła, a styl czytałam to jak scenariusz filmowy.

Mnie się podoba tutejsza Hermiona, wolę ją bardziej niż kanoniczną, bo ma potencjał. Tutaj robi użytek ze swej wiedzy oraz inteligencji. Kanoniczna Hermiona była gryfońska, przez akcję ze skrzatami czy swoją niezdolność choćby przyjęcia, że Insygnia mogły istnieć. Brała wiele rzeczy zbyt dosłownie.

Zapraszam na drugą część 3 roku, a także bezczelnie się autoreklamując do czytania innych moich historii.

* * *

Bez względu na to do kogo Hermiona robiła maślane oczy, została bardzo uprzejmie poproszona o przyjście na obiad w czasie przerwie świątecznej do Malfoy Manor. „ _Uprzejmie zaproś mój tyłek_ " – syczała złowieszczo, czytając eleganckie pismo – „ _to rozkaz, a nie prośba. Ciekawe czy ten palant zaprosił też Pansy_ ".

Pomimo irytacji wyrażanej złowrogim syczeniem, tupaniem oraz marszczeniem brwi, Hermiona przez dłuższy czas łamała sobie głowę co powinna założyć na wyjście. Zmieniała zdanie, a także ubrania, tak często, że matka zaczęła patrzeć na nią współczująco.

\- Biedna dziewczyna – szepnęła do swego męża – zastanawiam się czy ci Malfoyowie to na pewno uprzejmi ludzie.

\- Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze – pan Granger zapewniał swoją żonę – nasza córka poznała wielu nowych przyjaciół, którzy z pewnością nie pochodzą z rodziny terrorystów.

\- Och, nie chodziło mi o terrorystów, co za bzdura! Zastanawiałam się czy to rodzaj ludzi, których można zaprosić na herbatę – zaśmiała się pani Granger.

Pansy nie została zaproszona do Malfoy Manor ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Hermiony. Brunetka spotkała za to Theo, w schludnie zawiązanym krawacie, oraz Dafne. Na przyjęciu był obecny także ojciec Theo, sprawiający wrażenie zadziwiająco starego w stosunku do swego syna. Starszy z panów Nott flirtował z Dafne w uroczy, staromodny sposób, zaś niewątpliwie doświadczona w podobnych sprawach Dafne odpowiadała mu w odpowiedni sposób. Nie była nieznajomą dla wiekowego dżentelmena. Ich rodziny nieraz spotykały się podczas przyjęć, zatem piękna Ślizgonka z młodego pokolenia doskonale znała swoją rolę.

Podobnie jak w poprzednim roku, Draco pojawił się razem z rodzicami by powitać gości potem nakazano dzieciom by wyszły i czekały na obiad. Dafne i Theo wyglądali dziwnie trzymając się za ręce. Co więcej Dafne czerwieniła się całkiem nie po ślizgońsku. Jeśli chodzi o Draco i Hermionę, zachowywali się dość sztywno wymieniając uwagi o Quidditchu oraz Zaklęciach.

\- Mam dla was moi drodzy bardzo dobre wiadomości – powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy, kiedy skrzaty podały pierwsze danie.

\- Ach tak? – zapytał ojciec Theo, po tym jak pozwolił synowi wypić odrobinę wina.

\- Hipogryf, który zaatakował Draco będzie w kwietniu przedmiotem przesłuchania przed Komisją do Spraw Niebezpiecznych Istot.

\- A co z parodią nauczyciela, uważającą hipogryfy za właściwie zwierzęta do pokazania uczniom trzeciej klasy? – spytał Nott.

\- Niestety wciąż uczy – przyznał smętnie Lucjusz.

\- Jak ciężko Draco został zraniony?

\- To było okropne – pisnął Draco, na co Hermiona nie zdołała powstrzymać grymasu.

\- Nie zgadzasz się? – zapytała Narcyza, na co policzki dziewczyny spłonęły rumieńcem.

\- Nie mam wątpliwości, że to bardzo bolało – zaczęła usiłując ukryć gafę – ale..

\- Draco nieco wszystko podkoloryzował? – zapytała Narcyza wyraźnie w pełną ubawienia czułością w głosie.

\- I to nawet bardzo – przyznała Hermiona, na co dorośli zaczęli się śmiać, a Draco spojrzał na nią spode łba.

\- Pozwolisz chłopcze, bym dał ci radę jako starszy człowiek? – uśmiechnął się starszy z Nottów, widząc złość Draco.

\- Oczywiście proszę pana – odpadł grzecznie Draco, lecz wciąż wyraźnie naburmuszony. Zapanował jednak nad sobą, bowiem nauczany przez lata dobrych manier wiedział jak się zachować obecności dorosłych.

\- Na swej drodze spotkasz wielu ludzi, którzy będą ci mówić to, co tylko zapragniesz usłyszeć. Jednak szczery przyjaciel to skarb – powiedział ojciec Theo, patrząc w bliżej nieokreślony punkt w przestrzeni. Jego twarz przybrała naraz łagodny, pełen wzruszenia wyraz – Matka Theo nigdy nie pozwoliła mi zabrnąć za daleko. Codziennie za nią tęsknię.

\- Ja także – wtrąciła Narcyza łagodnie – twoja żona była cudowną kobietą.

\- Tak czy siak – Nott opanował się, po czym spojrzał na Dafne i Hermionę – tak czy siak, nowe pokolenie naszych dziewcząt wydaje się równie wspaniałe co ostatnie.

Po tych słowach wzniósł za nie toast, po czym nadpił nieco wspaniałego napoju. Po obiedzie Dafne oraz Hermiona wróciły do swoich domów. Wciąż obrażony Draco zaczął kopać dywan, nim wyraził swoją frustrację.

\- Mam dość tego jak oni chcą nam zaplanować życie – skarżył się Theo, który właśnie zdołał rozwiązać swój krawat po paru próbach.

\- Więc powiedz rodzicom, że ona cię nie interesuje – poradził Theo, lecz Draco zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Theo tylko parsknął.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Potter dostał Błyskawicę? – głos Draco wyrażał szczere oburzenie – ale to lepszy model niż moja miotła!

Hermiona oraz Dafne wymieniły zbolałe spojrzenia, z całej siły usiłując nie chichotać. Nie udało im się.

\- Co was tak śmieszy? – zapytał nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

\- Nic, tylko… tylko chłopcy i ich porównania mioteł – wyjaśniła Hermiona, zaś ich parsknięcia śmiechem zmieniły się w coraz głośniejsze salwy śmiechu.

\- Latasz lepiej od niego Draco – zapewniła przymilnie Pansy, patrząc nieprzyjaźnie na chichoczące dziewczęta.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że znasz techniki Pottera na tyle dobrze by porównać – zauważyła Dafne piorunując wzrokiem Hermionę, za jej ledwie zauważalny tik nerwowy.

Draco w tym czasie patrzył to na jedną to na drugą. Nie rozumiał co się dzieje, lecz próbował zamaskować zaskoczenie pod kąśliwym uśmieszkiem.

. . . . . . . . . .

-Pani gumochłony są nareszcie właściwie pokrojone – powiedział Profesor Snape parząc na kupkę równo pokrojonych robaków z lekceważeniem – uznam, że zdała pani test, chociaż ledwo.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się wiedząc, że nie usłyszy z jego ust większego komplementu. Podczas zajęć zapewne powiedział by coś w stylu „ _Cóż, przynajmniej panna Granger zdołała wykonać polecenie, zatem nie muszę się martwić o poprawność wskazówek w książkach. Większość z was jest zbyt niekompetentna by podążać za wytycznymi_ ". Kiedy jednak pozostali sam na sam, krytykował wszystko co tylko zdołał. Uwarzony przez nią Eliksir Tojadowy zdecydowanie działał, lecz ponieważ nie uzyskała idealnej konsystencji, Snape ostentacyjnie wylał jej pierwsze dzieło. Innym razem kazał wypić Eliksir na porost włosów, a jego usta złożyły się w ironiczny uśmiech nim podał antidotum. „ _Eliksir wciąż jest za słaby na pani włosy panno Granger, wymagając wciąż modyfikacji dla uzyskania pełnej efektywności. Opis możliwych zmian powinien zająć dwie rolki pergaminu_ ". Nic jednak tak nie drażniło w postawie Profesora jak obsesja na punkcie przygotowania składników.

Hermiona spędziła miesiące tnąc gumochłony, usiłując spełnić jego niemożliwe wyobrażenie o idealnie równych kawałkach.

\- Ledwie zadowalające – było na tle całości wręcz entuzjastyczną pochwałą.

\- Proszę przyjść w czwartek, o dwudziestej do klasy Historii Magii – nakazał, zaś widząc jej zaskoczenie kontynuował – Pani próby wyczarowania Patronusa są wciąż żałosne Panno Granger, prawda? – zawiesił głos, po czym kontynuował widząc jej skinienie głowy – proszę zebrać szczękę z podłogi. Nie oczekuję sukcesu w przypadku tak trudnego zaklęcia. Wiem o boginie, którego musiała pani pokonać na beznadziejnej lekcji Profesora Lupina. A skoro bardziej boi się pani Dementorów bardziej niż nastolatka patrzącego na panią wzorkiem głodnego szczeniaczka, warto nauczyć się zaklęcia.

\- Tak proszę pana i dziękuję – wybełkotała w odpowiedzi.

\- Proszę o tym nie myśleć panno Granger, lecz umieścić gumochłony w butelce, by pierwszoroczni mogli ich użyć. A jak pani skończy, proszę wyjść.

Snape uważnie obserwował pracę dziewczyny oraz samą Granger. Dziękował bogom, że chociaż tym razem nie zamierzali go dręczyć i dziewczyna nie miała rudych włosów. Wystarczająco ciężko było mu obserwować czarownicę mugolskiego pochodzenia w Slytherinie. Gdyby jednak dodatkowo przypominała wyglądem Lily.. o nie, bogowie byli dość miłosierni by jej pokręcony, wiecznie szukający kłopotów syn nie przypominał jej ni z wyglądu ni z zachowania.

Jakże ma pozostać wierny swej utraconej, jedynej miłości patrząc na nietypową dziewczynę z burzą loków na głowie? Zacisnął usta i zaklął szpetnie widząc jak postanawiał zająć miejsce Vincenta Goyle'a, by stawił czoło boginowi. „ _To takie Gryfońskie_ " – powiedział w pokoju nauczycielskim. Snape podziwiał zarówno sposób w jaki stawiła czoło Lupinowi a także lojalnością wobec przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, który niewątpliwie stanie za nią murem kiedy zajdzie takowa potrzeba.

Gryfoni są całkowicie lojalni wobec pierwszej osoby, która okaże im ciepło. Są niczym wierne pana psy. Jednak nie widział jeszcze nigdy osoby, która zdobyła by lojalność przebiegłych i chłodno kalkulujących czarodziei czystej krwi.

Nie wiedział czy bardziej uczci pamięć Lily chroniąc jej syna, czy też czarownicę mugolskiego pochodzenia tak podobną do niej, także w byciu najlepszą uczennicą na roku. Taka czarownica z pewnością, podobnie jak ongi Lily, przyciągnie uwagę Czarnego Pana.

. . . . . . . . . ..

\- Zatem – Snape zaczął patrząc na chętną do nauki, ale i zdenerwowaną dziewczynę przed nią – aby przywołać Patronusa, musi pani przywołać swoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie. Każdy Patronus jest inny, przyjmując formę najbardziej odpowiadającą szczęśliwym uczuciom czarodzieja, który go przywołuje. Jeśli zaklęcie zadziała poprawnie, czego nie oczekuję po uczennicy trzeciej klasy, stworzy ono tarczę pomiędzy rzucającym a Dementorem.

\- Zatem pozytywne myślenia stanowi klucz? – zapytała pełnym zwątpienia głosem.

\- To nie jest aż tak proste Panno Granger. Zaklęcia wymaga kontroli emocji, bowiem radość musi zostać przywołana siłą woli. Tylko wtedy zdoła pokonać rozpacz. Wielu dorosłych czarodziei nie potrafi tego dokonać. Ponieważ jednak grupa Gryfonów zdążyła solidnie nadszarpnąć moje nerwy, spróbuję nauczyć panią zaklęcia.

\- Za co jestem panu wdzięczna – zapewniła.

\- Niech pani zachowa aksamitne maniery na spotkania z Malfoyami, zaś teraz spróbuje znaleźć szczęśliwe wspomnienie - zadrwił Snape.

Hermiona przypomniała sobie chwilę, w której dowiedziała się o swoich magicznych zdolnościach. Wspominała moment zakupu różdżki oraz chwilę, w której po raz pierwszy zacisnęła palce na drewnianym patyku, który szybko został częścią niej samej.

\- Inkantacja to 'Expecto Patronum'. Kiedy zdoła pani znaleźć wspomnienie zdolne wypłać uczucie radości, proszę rzucić zaklęcie – wyjaśnił Snape, będąc pozornie śmiertelnie znudzonym.

W rzeczywistości jednak obserwował czarownice uważnie. Nawet próba rzucenia równie zaawansowanego zaklęcia w tak młodym wieku była czymś niezwykłym. Nie oczekiwał by naprawdę przywołała cielesnego Patronusa, ale był ciekawy co właściwie dziewczyna zdoła osiągnąć.

\- _Expecto Patronum_ – wyszeptała Hermiona i wykonała ruch różdżką. Nic się nie stało.

\- Niech pani chociaż zabrzmi, jakby wierzyła w sukces – powiedział Snape patrząc na swoje paznokcie. Składniki do eliksirów miały przykry zwyczaj przyklejać się do nich – być może wspomnienie jest za słabe? I niech pani nie brzmi jak by się bała pożarcia przez wilkołaka!

Po tych słowach Hermiona przypomniała sobie moment, kiedy została przydzielona do Slytherina i jak szybko została zaakceptowana w nowym miejscu.

- _Expecto Patronum_ – tym razem zabrzmiała nieco pewniej, zaś lśniąca srebrzystym światłem mgiełka pojawiła się na końcu różdżki, po czym odleciała w kierunku sufitu by zniknąć.

\- Proszę spróbować ponownie panno Granger- ponaglał Snape – szczęśliwe wspomnienie, chyba ma pani takowe?

Przywołała ostatnie wspomnienie o jakim pomyślała i warknęła „Expecto patronum". Tym razem wyraźnie widoczna, acz bezkształtna chmura pojawiła się na końcu różdżki. Snape spojrzał na nią wyraźnie pełen uznania.

\- _Expecto patronum_ – wypowiedział inkantację, po czym z różdżki wypłynęła łania, która zaczęła biegać po pokoju nim wyskoczyła przez okno i znikła.

\- Jest piękna – powiedziała Hermiona nieomal bez tchu, patrząc jak jej własny Patronus znikła.

\- O tak, była bardzo piękna – przyznał Snape.

Hermiona odwróciła głowę by na niego spojrzeć, lecz Snape zdążył już opuścić różdżkę.

\- Jak pani niewątpliwie zauważyła – kontynuował – bez utrzymania koncentracji moja łania znikła. Proszę spróbować, używając ostatniego wspomnienia, ćwiczyć zaklęcie ilekroć znajdzie pani czas oraz możliwości. Być może, dzięki niezwykłej pracowitości, będzie pani mniej niekompetentna niż koledzy.

\- Tak proszę pana.

\- Oczywiście przywołanie bogina byłoby stratą mojego czasu. Nie dotarliśmy jeszcze do tego momentu, proszę ćwiczyć bym nie uznał mojego wysiłku za całkowicie bezowocny.

\- Przepraszam i tak, tak właśnie uczynię.

Hermiona wyszła z klasy uśmiechnięta. „Będzie pani mniej niekompetentna" było wielkim komplementem z jego strony a ona miała plan zasłużyć na więcej.

. . . . . . . . .

\- Skażą go na Pocałunek – powiedział Draco któregoś dnia.

Pansy na szczęście nie było obok, nie mogła więc wyrażać zachwytu jego słowami. Hermiona zaczynała się zastanawiać czy Draco specjalnie nie zarzyna wygadywać bzdur, tylko po to by sprawdzić czy Pansy kiedyś się z nim nie zgodzi.

\- Kogo? Na co? – zapytała Hermiona niespecjalnie zainteresowana.

\- Syriusz Black dostanie Pocałunek Dementora.

\- O ile go złapią – zauważyła przytomnie – dlaczego się przejmujesz?

\- To mój kuzyn – wyjaśnił Draco, zsuwając się niżej na kapanie i patrząc na ogień w kominku – chyba kuzyn drugiego stopnia, o ile pamiętam słowa mamy. Ciocia Walpurga usunęła go z gobelinu, więc on chyba się nie liczy, ale..

\- … ale wciąż nie chcesz by zginął – szepnęła Hermiona odkładając podręcznik do Numerologii i siadając bliżej.

\- Nie chcę – przyznał Draco – wiem, że to głupie bo mowa o ścigającym Pottera szaleńcu. Nienawidzę Pottera, ale..

\- Rozumiem, naprawdę rozumiem – szepnęła.

\- Black to rodzina, on nie tylko umrze, on… on straci duszę a to… - Draco zaczął się trząść.

\- .. to potworne – zgodziła się Hermiona, po czym siedzieli w milczeniu przez dłuższy czas.

. . . . . . . . . ..

Kiedy Krzywołap przyniósł wciąż żyjącego szczura w pyszczku, kocur sprawiał wrażenie wielce zadowolonego ze swoich zdolności.

\- Dlaczego koty zawsze sprawiają wrażenie próżnych, nawet nie mając mimiki? – zapytał Blaise, obserwując jak Krzywołap wypuścił piszczącego rozpaczliwie szczura. Blaise wyczarował klatkę, transmutując pudełko.

\- Co za paskudztwo – powiedział Draco celując w szczura palcem – wygląda jakby miał zdechnąć w każdej chwili a do tego chyba ma świerzb.

\- Czy szczury mogą mieć świerzb? – zapytała Hermiona, na co Draco wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiecie czyj to szczur? – zapytał Theo obserwując ze złośliwym uśmiechem , jak szczur uciekł do Draco w najdalszy kąt klatki – to szczur Rona Weasley.

\- Niemożliwe – dopiero teraz Hermiona spojrzała na wynędzniałe zwierzę – Zapewne Weasley myśli że szczur zdechł i rozpacza.

\- Oddamy mu go? – zapytał Greg, na co grupa odpowiedziała śmiechem.

\- Panowie – powiedział Draco uroczyście – mamy nowe zwierzątko. Szczuras, witamy w Slytherinie.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona już nawet nie próbowała wychodzić na mecze Quidditcha. Kiedy prawie wpadła w drzwiach na Blaise'a tylko zapytała go o Grega. Nie uzyskała żadnej odpowiedzi niż wzruszenie ramion.

\- Blaise – zapytała przeciągając sylaby wymawiając jego imię – co wy kombinujcie?

\- Nic nie kombinujemy – wyjaśniło wcielenie urażonej niewinności – jeśli nie chcesz iść na mecz, wystarczy powiedzieć „nie".

\- Uh – odparła Hermiona mrużąc oczy – powiedz, że nie chodzi o miotłę tego durnia! Powiedz, że nie wpadliście na jakiś głupi pomysł, którym nie osiągnięcie nic poza stratą punktów!

\- Możemy iść? – zapytał Blaise, w momencie w którym Theo pojawił się trzymając za rękę Dafne.

\- Czemu się zatrzymaliśmy?

\- Ktoś tutaj uważa, że Greg bierze udział w spisku związanym z miotłą Pottera.

\- Zaufa mi, nikt nie dotknął miotły Pottera – zapewnił Theo.

Mecz był beznadziejny jak zawsze. Pansy i Draco gdzieś przepadli, co nawet ucieszyło Hermionę, nie muszącą patrzeć jak trzymają się za rączki. Gra toczyła się zwyczajnym torem a sama brunetka zaczynała wątpić czy ktokolwiek ogląda mecz. I wtedy zobaczyła jak Harry Potter rzuca zaklęcie Patronusa.

Jakim cudem mu się to udało? Była tak obrażona przed kilka minut, że nawet nie zastanowiło jej dlaczego Potter rzucił zaklęcie w środku meczu.

\- Ten palant znowu złapał znicza – wyjaśnił siedzący z tyłu Theo – chyba nie da się go zatrzymać.

Dopiero wtedy spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła Dementorów, którzy się przewrócili i leżeli zaplątani w czarne szaty.

\- O nie! – syknęła – Nie mówcie, że ci durnie to zrobili, nie dość, że ludzie nieustannie nas podejrzewają o oszukiwanie to jeszcze… - spojrzała na Blaise'a – nie miałeś o niczym pojęcia, błagam powiedz to!

\- Nie brałem udziału w całym przedsięwzięciu – wyjaśnił Blaise przez co utkwiła w nim pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.

\- Ale też ich nie powstrzymałeś, prawda?

W międzyczasie McGonagall głośno krzyczała na złapanych dowcipnisiów. To co jednak przykuło uwagę to okropnie brzmiące słowa „Slytherin traci pięćdziesiąt punktów!".

\- Do ciebie mówię – patrzyła na Blaise'a, po czym rzuciła groźne spojrzenie ubawionemu Theo a nawet Dafne sprawiała wrażenie wesołej chociaż w jej oczach widać było poczucie winy.

\- Daj spokój Hermiono – powiedział pojednawczo Theo – Draco to Draco a poza tym to było zabawne, przyznaj!

\- Nie ma m mowy – nieomal tupnęła ze złości, patrząc to na czarne szaty to na uczniów próbujących się z nich wydostać: Draco, Grega, Vincenta, Marcusa i Pansy. Wszyscy się świetnie bawili a ona nie miała o niczym pojęcia – to nie było zabawne.

Wracała do swojego dormitorium sama ze stadionu. Powstrzymała łzy i pozwoliła im płynąć dopiero kiedy zasłoniła zasłony wokół łóżka.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona nie potrafiła ot tak wybaczyć Draco. Stracił punkty i ją odepchnął. Nawet nie sprawdziła czy wszystko z nim w porządku, po tym jak Syriusz Black wszedł do wieży Gryffindoru. Neville Longbottom zgubił kartkę ze wszystkimi hasłami, co dało tamtemu szansę. Hermiona wątpiła czy Draco w ogóle zauważył, że postanowiła go ignorować. Miał przy boku Pansy i cały Dom Węża a ona… ona miała swojego kota. Miała Krzywołapa i dużo wolnego czasu za ćwiczenie zaklęcia Patronusa. Skoro Potter rzucił zaklęcie, ona też zdoła.

Nawet się nie uśmiechnęła, kiedy cały stół zwijał się ze śmiechu po tym jak Neville dostał wyjca. Po prostu zebrała książki i ruszyła w kierunku klasy.

\- Co ją ugryzło? – zapytał Draco. Theo i Dafne wymienili zakłopotane spojrzenia, lecz nic nie powiedzieli.

\- Wścieka się o Dementorów – wyjaśniła Pansy – wiesz jaka jest Hermiona.

\- Ale to było zabawne!

\- Nie odezwała się do Blaise'a po tym – wyjaśniła Pansy przeczesując włosy – jest naprawdę wściekła, a może to Blaise z nią nie gadał? Pewnie ma dość jej dąsów.

\- Myślałem, że oni byli .. – zaczął Draco.

\- Byli to słowo-klucz – wyjaśniła Pansy – ale nie są.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona nie poszła z innymi do Hogsmeade, przez co przegapiła widok głowy Harry'ego Pottera wystającej z Peleryny Niewidki i rzucającego błotem w Draco.

Nie tęskniła za Draco chełpiącym się całą sytuacją oraz tym jak gnębił Rona sprawą hipogryfa. Właśnie wtedy Potter, który nie miał prawa iść na wycieczkę do Hogsmeade, zaczął rzucać błotem w Draco. Draco powiedział o wszystkim Snape'owi i Potter wpadł w kłopoty. To był prawie idealny dzień, który spędziła w bibliotece.

\- A najlepsze jest to- mówił Draco obejmując Pansy ramieniem – że potwór przegrał apelację.

Po tych słowach przesunął palcem po gardle, dając znak jakby wykonywał cięcie. Millie, Greg oraz Pansy wybuchli śmiechem, zaś Vincent spojrzał na Hermionę.

\- Szkoda, że to przegapiłaś – powiedział na głos – to było naprawdę jak najpierw błoto pojawiło się znikąd, chociaż nic nie przebije miny Pottera jak go złapaliśmy – zawahał się – brakowało mi ciebie, czemu zostałaś?

\- Dzięki Vince – odparła ze słabym uśmiechem – zadali nam dużo pracy z Numerologii.

\- Ale przecież Theo przyszedł – zauważył Vincent, lecz nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć bowiem chwyciła już książki i ruszyła do swojego pokoju.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona zaczęła zbierać informacje o Syriuszu Black, który był kuzynem drugiego stopnia Draco. Draco sprawiał wrażenie przybitego całą sprawę w jakiś niemożliwy do opisania sposób. Co najważniejsze jednak, tylko jej a nie Pansy, zwierzył się z troski. Dlatego chciała wiedzieć możliwie najwięcej o nieznanym czarodzieju. Dla dobra Draco.

To, co zdołała wygrzebać nie napawało optymizmem. W gazetach znalazła tylko nieprawdopodobnie brzmiące historie o rzekomych zbrodniach, lecz ani wzmianki o procesie. Wiadomo, że rodzice Pottera zostali zamordowali to było potworne, zaś opłakujący ich Black został znaleziony na zgliszczach ich domu. Jego wyznanie brzmiało jednak co najmniej tajemniczo „To moja wina" mogło bowiem znaczyć nie tylko „zrobiłem to" ale też „nie zapobiegłem temu". Hermiona nabrała pewności, że Black nie miał procesu.

Nie lubiła kultury, która pozwalała zamykać potencjalnie niewinnych ludzi w więzieniu. Każdy zasługiwał na proces, lecz postanowiła zachować opinię o świecie czarodziei dla siebie.

. . . . . . . . . .

Chłopcy zdawali się świetnie bawić próbując nastraszyć Pottera przed nadchodzącym meczem. Zaczepiali go na korytarzach, żartowali z jego przywiązania do skazanego na śmierć hipogryfa. Stanowił dla nich łatwy cel.

\- Słowo daję nie musisz zachowywać się jak mały, złośliwy chochlik – powiedziała widząc Draco wracającego ubawionym z kolejnej potyczki z Potterem.

\- Lecz przecież i tak mnie kochasz – odparł bezczelnie o po czym, nieco przygasł – jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi, przyjaciele na zawsze?

\- Przyjaciele na zawsze – odparła z westchnieniem.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona szła niechętnie w kierunku boiska. Nadchodził kolejny mecz Quidditcha, a Hermiona nie wiedziała po co tutaj w ogóle przyszła. Przysiadła na ławce i patrzyła na flagę Slytherina, zaś nagle poczuła jak ktoś dotknął jej ręki. Gra była brutalna i obie strony łamały zasady. Co gorsza, uprzedzenie komentatora czyniło widowisko koszmarnym. To Vincent usiadł obok.

\- Nigdy nie wygramy – mruknęła, nieomal czekając aż durny, złoty Znicz wpadnie w ręce Pottera – to nieomal symboliczne.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Nie ważne czy gramy uczciwie, czy oszukujemy to wszystko na nic. Slytherin nigdy nie wygra, czy to w Quidditcha czy w cokolwiek innego.

\- Jak ostro byłabyś gotowa grać by wygrać? – zapytał Vincent, na co Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami patrząc na boisko poniżej.

\- Na tyle ostro na ile to będzie koniecznie – przyznała, na co Vincent skinął głową.

\- Też bym tak postąpił.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona nie podnosiła głowy znad książek w okresie przed egzaminami. Ucząc się nie miała czasu na nic innego. Cały Dom Węża sprawiał wrażenie przygaszonego po wygranej Gryfonów. Pansy powtarzała raz po raz jak wszystko było niesprawiedliwe i jak nikt nie doceniał Draco w należyty sposób.

Blaise obserwował uważnie Hermionę jak nie tolerowała zachowania Pansy oraz Draco. Któregoś razu zaciągnęła blondyna nad jezioro. Malfoy wrócił z rozciętą wargą i podbitym okiem, ale żadne z nich nie wyjaśniło co zaszło. Wrócili z wycieczki podtrzymując się nawzajem, co powstrzymało plotki o sprzeczce między nimi.

Greg wyjaśnił Mille, że słyszał ciekawe słowa z ust Draco: „ _Jeśli nie nosi tego publicznie, to się nie liczy. To zaś znaczy, że nie miał byś szans stać w kolejce zaprosić jej do Hogsmeade_ ". Wedle plotek Blaise miało powiedzieć Draco, że jest dupkiem nie zasługującym na to, co miał.

Hermiona nie miała o niczym pojęcia. To Pansy zwykle znosiła plotki zaś w tej kwestii sprawiała wrażenie niezainteresowanej, jakby nie chciała wiedzieć z jakiego powodu Blaise krytykował przyjaciela.

\- Myślisz, że mój dzbanek do herbaty przypomina żółwia lądowego? – zapytała Theo po pierwszym zadaniu – martwiło się, że przypominał raczej żółwia wodnego. Czy mogę stracić przez to punkty?

\- Merlinie, co zrobić byś nie była takim kujonem? – odparł robiąc gest, jakby odganiał muchę.

\- To się nigdy nie stanie – zapewniła z diabolicznym uśmiechem.

\- Cieszy mnie, że znowu się uśmiechasz – powiedział szczerze.

\- A to kto? – zapytała wskazując na niskiego czarodzieja, wyglądającego jak urzędnik.

\- Minister Knot – wyjaśnił wyraźnie poruszony Theo – ciekawe co go tutaj sprowadza.

\- Przybył na egzekucję – wyjaśnił Draco, obejmując Hermionę ramieniem, przez co dziewczyna nieco zadrżała – hipogryf nareszcie złoży łeb pod topór.

\- Dosłownie – Hermiona wskazała na mężczyznę towarzyszącemu Ministrowi. Nieznajomy miał topór przypięty do pasa, co nadało mu złowrogi wygląd.

Pansy próbowała zająć miejsce między nimi, na co Draco zabrał swoje ręce z ramienia Hermiony i dotknął jej dłoni.

\- Przyszłam cię pocieszyć, bo wiem że twoje wrażliwe serce krwawi widząc śmierć hipogryfa, szczególnie skoro zostałaś wielką fanką Pottera w tym toku.

\- Nie bądź taką wiedźmą, to nie pasuje ci do włosów – odparła Hermiona głosem prawie pozbawionym złośliwości.

Pansy parsknęła śmiechem i zaśmiała się jeszcze bardziej kiedy Hermiona wyciągnęła ze swej torby gazety.

\- Jesteś najlepsza – zapewniła Pansy. Draco spojrzał na Theo, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Hermiona spojrzała na kata.

\- O ile dobrze rozumiem, na razie ma mieć miejsce apelacja. Oni zaś już sprowadzili kata, co jeśli apelacja się powiedzie?

\- Nie ma szans, to coś mnie zraniło – wyjaśnił Draco wywracając oczami.

\- Mówiłam ci – powiedziała Pansy czytając kolorową gazetę – Hermiona została wielbicielką hipogryfów.

\- Cenię sprawiedliwość – wyjaśniła Hermiona – a prawo do apelacji stanowi część sprawiedliwości. To okropne gdy ktoś jest zamykany w więzieniu lub skazywany na śmierć bez procesu.

\- Masz w sobie ukryte cechy gryfońskie, skoro tak wiele dla ciebie znaczy sprawiedliwość – przekomarzał się Draco.

\- Nie ma powodu do złośliwości – odparła, co wywołało śmiech u słuchaczy.

. . . . . . . . . .

Theodore Nott wiercił się na łóżku, patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Myślisz, że on wróci? – zapytał.

\- Kto? – zapytał ostrożnie Draco.

\- Czarny Pan – wyjaśnił Theo.

\- Przecież święty Potter sprawił, że znikł – powiedział Draco – nie mów, że żyjemy w świecie Dumbledore'a.

\- Hermiona mi coś uświadomiła – parskał Theo – on zaginął, nie zmarł. Nigdy nie znaleźli ciała, zaś wszystko co zaginione ma zwyczaj pojawiał się w nieoczekiwanych momentach.

\- Chcesz by wrócił? – zapytał Draco patrząc uważnie na drzwi.

\- Tak, bo mam już dość tego anty-Ślizgońskiego szaleństwa. Ty także masz dość, ale mamy problem.

\- Jaki?

-Hermionę, czarownicę mugolskiego pochodzenia którą jesteś zainteresowany chociaż komplikujesz sprawę mieszając w to Pansy. To dziewczyna, którą twoi rodzice zaprosili na wizytę sprawdzającą, chociaż ona pewnie o tym nie wiedziała. Zapewne by uciekła z krzykiem, gdyby zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Mugole nie mają takich zwyczajów, o ile się orientuję. Ona dorastała w całkiem innym świecie, lecz tego nie rozumie nie tak jak ja, ty czy Dafne. Hermiona czyta wiele książek, ale to nie starczy i sprawa wygląda inaczej bo ona jest Mugolaczką. Musisz… musisz przemyśleć swoje postępowanie Draco.

-Nikogo nie obchodzi, że Hermiona jest Mugolaczką – powiedział patrząc na swojego przyjaciela jakby oszalał.

\- To nie ma znaczenia dla ciebie ani dla mnie. Nie ma też najwyraźniej znaczenia dla twoich rodziców, ale twoja ciotka Bella raczej będzie miała odmienne zdanie. Wspominałeś, że twoja rodzina wydziedziczyła jedną z twoich ciotek za ślub z Mugolakiem.

\- On nie był Ślizgonem – zapewnił Draco, lecz jego głos drżał.

\- Powinieneś porozmawiać z ojcem – radził Draco – jeśli Czarny Pan wróci, będziemy mieć problemy.

W tym czasie ich szczur, szczur Weasleya zaczął biegać po swej klatce, co przyciągnęło uwagę Theo.

\- Ona jest Ślizgonką.

\- A ja widziałem jej bogina. Hermiona nie jest głupia i wie, że jej pochodzenie czyni ją… - powiedział Theo, wrzucając przysmaki dla szczurów do klatki.

-.. atutem w każdej wojnie – powiedział Draco ostro – jest bystra, utalentowana i..

\- Nie musisz mnie przekonywać – przerwał Theo – lecz powinien pomyśleć jak przekonać Czarnego Pana, kiedy wróci.

\- Szlag, pozwoliłeś szczurowi uciec!

Obaj patrzyli jak Szczuras zeskoczył na podłogę i uciekł pośpiesznie.

\- Nie zamierzałem zabierać szczura do domu. I tak chciałem wypuścić Szczurasa – wyjaśnił Theo – niech jakieś zwierzę ma obiad.

. . . . . . . . . .

Po skończonych egzaminach większość uczniów spędzała czas w przyjemny sposób na spotkaniach z innymi oraz leniuchowaniu. Draco oraz Theo zabarykadowali się w swoim dormitorium zapewne upijając lepszymi jakościowo alkoholami niż większość ich kolegów z doku. Wciąż czuła się dość dziwnie z nimi po owej nieszczęśliwej akcji z Dementorami, kiedy została całkowicie pominięta.

Uważali ją za kujonkę z obsesją na punkcie zasad. To takie niesprawiedliwe, bo przecież Draco i Theo wiedzieli, że warzyła Eliksir Wielosokowy. Przemycała dla Dafne oraz Pansy gazety, za które wszystkie mogłyby wpaść w poważne kłopoty. To prawda, że zależało jej na możliwie najlepszych stopniach i zależało na zdobywaniu punktów dla ich Domu to została uznana za wielbicielkę hipogryfów. A przecież wcale nie uwielbiała hipogryfa, który zranił Draco. Sama by zabiła bestię, gdyby mogła. Nie żeby palant jak Draco zasługiwał by dla niego zabijać hipogryfy.

Wyszła z Pokoju Wspólnego i wyszła na zewnątrz. Zamierzała im pokazać, że nie ma obsesji na punkcie zasad. Wyjdzie na spacer, w czasie kiedy było to zakazane. „ _Wyjdę na spacer w czasie ciszy nocnej"_ – mruknęła – „ _a oni niech sobie piją tanie piwo do upadłego i będą jutro chorzy_ ".

Szła przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi dokąd właściwie zmierza. Po prostu szła, aż zrozumiała, że stoi pod Wierzbą Bijącą. Co ciekawe, Potter i Weasley szli za czarnym psem, zmierzając tunelem prowadzącym gdzieś do środka drzewa.

Zastanawiała się jak trzeba być głupim, by iść w kierunku niebezpiecznego drzewa by podążać za psem. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał dobrze, zaś Weasley sprawiał wrażenie jakby został poturbowany przez drzewo. Stała na swoim miejscu niepewna czy powinna pomóc czy nie, kiedy Krzywołap zjawił się znikąd i susami podbiegł do pnia drzewa, naciskając łapą na węzeł na pniu.

W tym właśnie momencie wszystkie gałęzie przestały się ruszać, zaś Hermiona spojrzała na kota z uznaniem. „ _Bystra z ciebie bestia, czyż nie?_ " – szepnęła po czym wiedziona ciekawością ruszyła za chłopakami tunelem w nieznanym kierunku.

Rzuciła pośpiesznie Lumos i ruszyła za kotem ciemnym tunelem. Na końcu znajdowało się coś, co przypominało niewielki pokój. Potter i Weasley sprzeczali się o coś intensywnie. Dostrzegła też wysokiego, czarnowłosego mężczyznę trzymającego w ręce różdżkę Rona Weasleya. Miał wychudzoną twarz oraz przeraźliwie żółte zęby.

Jako córka dentystów nie mogła nie patrzeć na zęby, które wyglądały okropnie. Nie wiedziała gdzie znikł pies, za którym szli dwaj chłopcy.

\- Harry – wyjęczał Ron. Jego pełen bólu głos wskazywał, że drzewo zraniło go naprawdę mocno – to nie pies, to Animag, Syriusz Black!

Teraz wszystko nabrało sensu. Spojrzała na mężczyznę jeszcze raz.

\- _Expelliarmus_ – wymruczał mężczyzna, a różdżka Pottera prawie natychmiast podleciała w górę.

Rozbrojenie naprawdę poszło znakomicie, nigdy wcześniej nie uważała owego zaklęcia za użytecznie.

\- Musisz zabić nas obu – powiedział Ron – nie dam ci zabić Harry'ego ot tak!

Zdaniem Hermiony owa postawa była idiotyczna. Tylko idiota zachowałby się w podobny sposób wobec uzbrojonego czarodzieja, który wedle wszelkich dostępnych informacji był psychopatycznym mordercą. Być może nim nie był, ale czy to cokolwiek pomoże?

\- Tylko jedna osoba zginie tej nocy – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, rozglądając się po pokoju.

\- Zabiłeś moich rodziców! – warknął Potter – zabiłeś trzynastu Mugoli i Peter Pettigrew, co się stało? Zmiękłeś w Azkabanie?

\- Szlag – powiedziała Hermiona wchodząc do pokoju – wiem, że jesteś idiotą Potter, ale naprawdę nie dociera do ciebie, że gdyby Black chciał nas zabić bylibyśmy martwi? Być może jest szalonym mordercą, lecz nie ściga ciebie. Czego chcesz Black? – zapytała patrząc uważnie na mężczyznę i jednocześnie zaciskając palce na różdżce.

\- A co cię do obchodzi? – zapytał mężczyzna patrząc na jej różdżkę, jednocześnie mocniej zaciskając palce na różdżce Weasleya.

\- Obchodzi, bo jesteś kuzynem Draco a on nie chce byś zginął – wyjaśniła mrużąc oczy – zatem i ja nie życzę ci śmierci. Poza tym to nie w porządku by wrzucać ludzi do więzienia bez procesu.

\- Szukam Petera Pettigrew – wyjaśnił Syriusz dysząc ciężko – to Strażnik Tajemnicy, szczur.

\- Szczur? – zapytał wyraźnie przerażony Ron. Krzywołap ocierał się o nogi Hermiony, zwracając na siebie uwagę – mój szczur?

\- Peter był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy – zapytał Potter wyraźnie nie wiedząc w rewelacje – to Peter zdradził moich rodziców?

\- Mój szczur to dorosły mężczyzna? – zapytał pełen zniesmaczenia Weasley.

\- A ty z nim spałeś codziennie – zauważyła złośliwie Hermiona, wciąż celując różdżką w Blacka – znajdź tego głupiego szczura i zabij. Potem uciekaj, albo zostaniesz złapany i dostaniesz Pocałunek Dementora.

\- Mój szczur to dorosły facet! – krzyczał Ron, dokładnie wtedy kiedy do pomieszczenie wszedł Profesor Lupin.

\- Gdzie on jest Syriuszu? – zapytał niskim głosem, patrząc na Syriusza Blacka celującego w Rona – zmienieliście się i nikomu nie powiedzieliście.

\- To miało na celu.. zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo – wyjaśnił Black

Remus Lupin i Syriusz Black patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę po czym Lupin spojrzał na Hermionę.

\- Może pani opuścić różdżkę panno Granger.

\- Nie sądzę – odparła cofając się w kierunku drzwi – jestem tutaj z mordercą oraz wilkołakiem, wolę mieć różdżkę w pogotowiu.

\- Wilkołakiem? – zapytał zaskoczony Potter.

\- Na Merlina, ależ ty wszystko wolno łapiesz – mruknęła – nic dziwnego, że nigdy byś nie trafił do Ravenclawu. Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś, że Lupin zawsze był chory podczas pełni? Od miesięcy warzę dla niego Eliksir Tojadowy!

\- Ty? – Lupin spojrzał na nią wyraźnie zaszokowany.

\- Tak, jako część mojego szkolenia – wyjaśniła – czy dacie radę we dwóch znaleźć szczura i zakończyć to wszystko?

\- Dzisiaj mamy pełnię – powiedział Potter bardzo powoli i razem z Hermioną zaczęli cofać się w kierunku drzwi.

\- Szlag – zaklęła Hermiona.

\- I kto tu wolno myśli? – odciął się Potter.

Dokładnie w tym momencie szczur Rona wyskoczył z kieszeni Gryfona i zaczął uciekać przez pokój. Zapewne by uciekł, gdyby nie Krzywołap, który złapał go ponownie. Aby uniknąć natychmiastowej śmierci w pazurach rosłego, rudego kota animag przybrał ludzką formę. Zamiast szczura na podłodze leżał pulchny, przerażony człowiek o wodnistych oczkach i rozczochranych włosach.

\- Ooo, jak widzę Theo kogoś tutaj przekarmił przysmakami dla szczurów – zakpiła Hermiona.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał Weasley nieprzyjaźnie – Theo.. przysmaki dla szczurów, trzymaliście mojego szczura u siebie przez cały czas oślizgłe padalce!

\- Miał się dobrze Weasley – spojrzała na niego kąśliwe – miał u nas czystą klatkę i dużo przysmaków dla szczurów.

\- Myślałem, że Parszywek jest martwy- krzyczał Ron – Co z ciebie za bezduszna suka! Kto w ogóle ukradł mojego szczura?

\- Mój kot – wyjaśniła.

\- Proszę, mogę wszystko wyjaśnić – słowa leżącego mężczyzny przerwały sprzeczkę.

Nie dane im było wysłuchać czy to wyjaśnienia czy to usprawiedliwienia. Dokładnie w tym momencie księżyc w pełni zalśnił srebrem, zaś na ich oczach Lupin zaczął się zmieniać.

\- Nie wziąłem Eliksiru – wyjąkał – Uciekajcie!

Hermionie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Otworzyła drzwi do chaty i zaczęła biec ile sił w nogach w kierunku Hogsmeade. Za nią pędził Harry Potter a na końcu podążał Syriusz Black, targając Rona, którego noga ucierpiała. Zamknęli drzwi do chaty zamykając w środku Remusa Lupina. W całym tym zamieszaniu Peter zmienił się w szczura i znikł gdzieś w ciemnościach nocy.

\- Zapewne uciekł by odnaleźć swego pana – stwierdził Syriusz Black gorzko.

\- Musisz uciekać – powiedziała Hermiona patrząc na mężczyznę.

\- Ale jak? – parsknął Syriusz – jakim cudem mam uciec przed Dementorami oraz Ministerstwem?

\- Na Hardodziobie – wtrącił Harry Potter w momencie olśnienia – jeszcze go nie zabili, przegrał apelację ale egzekucję zaplanowano na północ. Zostało nam jakieś trzydzieści minut by wszystko załatwić. Zabierzemy Rona na miejsce egzekucji i powiedzmy, że złamał nogę po tym jak zaatakował go wilkołak.

\- To da im zajęcie na jakiś czas – skinęła głową Hermiona – a ty możesz odlecieć na tym głupim hipogryfie.

. . . . . . . . .

\- Nie wierzę, że hipogryf uciekł – narzekał Draco podczas śniadania – ten zwierzak im nawiał dosłownie chwilę przed egzekucją

\- Mam wrażenie, że miałaś z tym coś wspólnego – Pansy spojrzała na Hermionę krzywiąc się paskudnie – co w ogóle robiłaś po nocy z Potterem i Weasleyem?

\- Już wyjaśniałam – zaczęła Hermiona nakładając sobie porcję bekonu – wyszłam na spacer bo nie miałam nastroju na imprezę.

\- A od kiedy to chadzasz na spacery w czasie ciszy nocnej? – nie dawał za wygraną Theo.

\- Nie jestem taką grzeczną dziewczynką co zawsze trzyma się zasad – wyjaśniła z wyższością – kiedy zobaczyłam jak Potter i Weasley zmierzają w kierunku Wrzeszczącej Chaty, pomyślałam, że przyłapię ich na czymś. Zamiast tego cała nasza trójka obserwowała jak Lupin zmienia się wilkołaka.

Theo sprawiał wrażenie wyraźnie przerażonego samą wizją wilkołaka w szkole. Hermiona dotknęła jego dłoni w uspokajającym geście.

\- Zranił Weasleya w nogę zanim zdążyliśmy zamknąć go w Chacie. Potem razem z Potterem poszliśmy na miejsce egzekucji, bo tam byli ludzie z Ministerstwa i mogli pomóc. Ja i Potter rozmawialiśmy przez ten czas. Właśnie wtedy, w czasie całego zamieszania ktoś odciął hipogryfa a zwierzak uciekł.

-Chyba mi o czymś nie mówisz – powiedział Draco mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że oczekujesz bym mówiła ci o wszystkim. Poza tym moje życie nie kręci się wokół ciebie.

Draco fuknął obrażony i strącając rękę Pansy z dzbanka nalał sobie soku.

\- Czy matka napisała do ciebie w sprawie Finału Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu? – zapytał, na co Hermiona skinęła głową potwierdzająco.

\- Naprawdę muszę? To Quidditch!

\- Tak – krzyknęli chórem Dafne i Theo.

\- No cóż, zatem do zobaczenia na meczu finałowym! – odparła Hermiona z uśmiechem, udając, że nie widzi wściekłego wyrazu twarzy Pansy.


	7. Rok czwarty, część pierwsza

**Rodział niezbetowany.**

 **Elen VonB:** Mam nadzieję, że miła niespodzianka. Z Voldkiem spotkamy się nieco później, ale ja byłam zachwycona jego przedstawieniem. Draco i Pansy no cóż... para niedojrzałych dzieciaków a Hermiona mentalnie ma od nich parę lat więcej. Lucjusz za mądry na to.

Rona to i ja nie trawiłam w książkach do 4 Tomu. A już nie darowałam mu zostawienia przyjaciół z 7 tomie. I wiesz, że możesz mieć rację z tym podobieństwem? Ron zadawał się z Harrym bo ten był sławny i tylko dla korzyści, ale był nielojalny.

 **MargotX:** Chyba nie sposób uciec od tendencyjności, ale tutaj przynajmniej Ślizgoni nie są samym złem. Bo to jest aż takie proste. I mnie drażniła ta czerń i biel, tylko że wolałam to od późniejszych dość mocno lewicowych akcji z Pottermore przez co saga dla mnie wiele straciła. I mnie Gryfonizm męczył, a przecież statystycznie w każdej grupie są różni ludzie i nie ma monolitu.

Draco to rozpuszczony bachor, ale ma trzynaście lat i cóż nie oczekujmy do niego cudów. Hermiona winna klin wbijać klinem i spotykać z jakimś starszym uczniem, by pokazać Draco, że nie jest jednym interesującym facetem na świecie. Bransoletki szkoda, a jak mawiała Elizabeth Taylor kobieta nigdy nie jest tak zła na mężczyznę by się pozbywać biżuterii.

Spoko jak dla mnie w fandomie HP dla każdego można znaleźć coś miłego. Ja dałam Polskę żeby przedstawić w krzywym zwierciadle liberalne społeczeństwa Zachodu, ale jak sama mówiłaś nie każdemu się to samo podoba i dobrze, bo dzięki temu jest z czego wybierać.

Dzięki za szturchnięcie z aktualizacją. Tamten ficka mam napisany kilkanaście rozdziałów na raz, ale dobrze że mi czytelnicy przypominają. Co do Hermiony... sama zobaczysz.

 **Edit 20Apr2017:** usunięty błąd po uwadze Luny. Dzięki.

* * *

Malfoyowie wysłali sowę informując, że przybędą w niedzielę o siedemnastej.

\- Zabiorą mnie na finał Mistrzostw świata w Quidditchu, gdzie Bułgaria gra przeciw Irlandii – wyjaśniła rodzicom.

\- Od kiedy jesteś fanką sportu? – zapytał ojciec – kiedy byłaś mała, próbowałem wciągnąć cię w piłkę nożną i nie chciałaś nawet założyć butów.

\- To wszystko nudzi mnie śmiertelnie – wyznała szczerze – ale zdobycie biletów stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie, lecz zostałam zaproszona. Prawdopodobnie przez cały czas trwania meczu będę przeglądać gazety z Dafne.

Hermiona była dość nerwowa przed spotkaniem rodziców i Malfoyów. Czy rodzice Draco w ogóle będą wiedzieli w jaki sposób zachować się w świecie Mugoli. Czy aportują się na próg domu, czy też spróbują użyć sieci Fiuu?

Obawy okazały się płonne. Państwo Malfoy pojawili się na progu dokładnie o siedemnastej, wychodząc z samochodu, który sprawił, że jej ojciec aż zagwizdał. „Nie wspominałaś, że ci ludzie są bogaci" – mruknął pan Granger, obserwując Lucjusza i Draco idącego chodnikiem oraz pozostającą w pewnej odległości za nimi Narcyzę. Pani Malfoy miała problem z obcasem pantofla, który się zaklinował między płytkami chodnika. Cała trójka była ubrana zgodnie z najnowszymi trendami w świecie Mugoli, być może nazbyt elegancko jak na wizytę na przedmieściach, lecz nikt nigdy nie narzeka jeśli rodzice przyjaciela dziecka noszą nadmiernie eleganckie ubrania. Nie mieli żadnych szat, żadnych różdżek czy niezwykle popularnej wśród czarownic wiktoriańskiej biżuterii.

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie widziała Narcyzy noszącej dziwaczne ubrania. Być może właśnie w ten sposób rozpoznawało się osobę z klasą, być może na tym polegało wychowanie dzieci, by wybierały określony rodzaj ubrań, nie zaś takie które można było uprzejmie nazwać „oryginalnymi".

\- Bardzo się cieszę z naszego spotkania, długo na takowe czekałam – powiedział pan Granger – Hermiona opowiadała nam bardzo dużo o Draco. To wielce uprzejme by zaprosił ją na wakacje. Żałuję jedynie, że nie mogliśmy się wcześniej spotkać, lecz mamy bardzo dużo zajęć w przychodni a Hermiona była zawsze niezależna.

Lucjusz Malfoy wyciągnął swoją dłoń, którą uścisnął pan Granger.

\- Ależ cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – zapewnił – cieszy mnie, że Draco zaprzyjaźnił się z osobą, zdolną trzymać go z dala od kłopotów.

Po tych słowach pan Granger wskazał rękę w kierunku domu, po czym Lucjusz przeszedł przez próg.

\- Sam pan wie jacy są chłopcy w tym wieku- doda.

\- Pamiętam jaki sam byłem – zaśmiał się pan Granger kiwając głową – i dlatego cieszy mnie, że mam córkę. Czy podać państwu coś do picia?

\- Dziękuję – odparła Narcyza, siadając obok pani Granger. Draco i Hermiona stali obok, wyraźnie zniecierpliwieni.

\- Och na litość boską idźcie na dwór – powiedział pan Granger – wasza nerwowość jest zaraźliwa.

\- Draco, pomóż Hermionie przy zebraniu jej rzeczy – zaproponował Lucjusz – mamy miejsce w bagażniku.

Kiedy dwójka wyraźnie zachwyconych nastolatków uciekła z pokoju, Narcyza zaśmiała się serdecznie.

\- Zamierzałam zabrać tych dwoje na obiad, by mieli okazję poprzebywać w bardziej eleganckim miejscu zanim zaczną świętować podczas jutrzejszego Finału. Theo i Dafne, dwójka kolegów z roku, także do nas dołączą i spotykamy się z rodzicami Dafne w restauracji. Czy chcieli by państwo iść z nami?

\- Dziękujemy, ale nie – odparła pani Granger uprzejmie, nawet jeśli żal nie buł szczery. Nigdy nie czuła się całkiem swobodnie z magicznymi zdolnościami córki i światem, którego częścią miała zostać – jest pani niezwykle odważną kobietą, skoro będzie mieć w domu czwórkę nastolatków przez dwa tygodnie.

Pytanie w jaki sposób zamierza ich pilnować wisiało w powietrzu.

Narcyza opanowała swoją sztywność i irytację, przypominając sobie, że Mugolka zapewne nie ma pojęcia jak wielce obraziła ich wszystkich, sugerując, że Draco nie potrafi się zachować w obecności odpowiednich dla siebie rówieśników. Odparła tylko lakonicznie:

\- Wiem, mam jednak tak lekki sen, że nie będą mieli szansy na zrobienie niczego głupiego. Poza tym zaprosiłam dzieci by nieco się pobawiły zaś Draco i Theo są praktycznie nierozłączni odkąd zaczęli chodzić, zaś dziewczynki tyle razy u nas gościły, że czują się jak u siebie. Ach, to niezwykłe ile młodzi mają w sobie energii, nie sądzi pani? Do tego są uroczo naiwni myśląc, że coś przed nami ukryją, podczas kiedy wiemy doskonale co planują.

\- Oczywiście, proszę jednak odesłać naszą córkę kiedy będzie pani zmęczona – odparła pani Granger, rozumiejąc popełnioną gafę.

\- Hermiona nigdy nas nie zmęczy – zapewnił Lucjusz – gdybyśmy mogli, porwalibyśmy Hermioną i umieścili na stałe w pokoju gościnnym.

Pani Granger zaśmiała się wesoło, zaś Narcyza uśmiechnęła słysząc słowa męża.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Nie wiedziałam, że twoi rodzice mają samochód – powiedziała Hermiona, pakując walizkę do bagażu.

\- Ojciec powtarza, że to głupie nie wiedzieć jak się poruszać w taki sposób jak większa część populacji Brytanii czyli Mugole – wzruszył ramionami Draco, po czym spojrzał na dziewczynę – chyba nie myślałaś, że jesteśmy tak głupi jak Weasleyowie by kolekcjonować mugolskie śmieci nie wiedząc do czego służą, prawda?

\- A co zrobili Weasleyowie? – zapytała – ten samochód zaś ma potencjał, sądząc po reakcji mojego taty.

Draco zaśmiał się i ruszył w kierunku przodu samochodu, zbierając opadający na oczy kosmyk włosów. Hermiona z trudem panowała nad oddechem, widząc go właśnie tutaj i teraz. „To po prostu Draco" – pomyślała – „Znacie się od lat a on chce byście byli przyjaciółmi, to Pansy robi do niego maślane oczy i jest jego dziewczyną".

Lecz to nie Pansy ma mu towarzyszyć podczas Finału Mistrzostw. To nie Pansy państwo Malfoy zapraszali do swego domu. Hermiona zastanawiała się czy Pansy także dostała bransoletkę.

\- Artur Weasley ma dziwną obsesję na punkcie technologii Mugoli, lecz nie rozumie jak to wszystko działa – wyjaśnił Draco – jest żałosny.

\- Czego oczekujesz po takich ludziach? – zapytała wywracając oczami – to logiczne, a także najbardziej sensowne, by zapytać kogoś jak działa nieznana technologia, nie zaś dłubać na chybił trafił zaś coś wybuchnie czy zacznie się palić. Tak należy podchodzić do pracy.

\- Ale przecież nikt nigdy nie mówił, że Weasleyowie są bystrzy czy też pracowici – zaśmiał się Draco, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

\- Ano właśnie.

Stali tak przez jakiś czas bawiąc się włosami, nim z domu państwa Granger nie wyszli Lucjusz z Narcyzą kończąc dziwne zabawy nastolatków, sadzając ich na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. . . . . . . . . .

\- Użyjemy Świstoklika by przybyć na miejsce – wyjaśniła Narcyza marszcząc brwi – jesteście za młodzi na Aportację. Użycie Świstoklika to okropna metoda podróży, lecz nie mamy wyboru. Wszystko zaplanowano po to, by ukryć tłumy na Mistrzostwach przed Mugolami, co rzecz jasna stanowi niemałe wyzwanie logistyczne.

\- Ci, co wykupili tańsze miejsce zaczęli przybywać dwa tygodnie temu – wyjaśnił Draco ze złośliwym uśmiechem – my nie mamy takich problemów.

\- Nie – skinęła głową Narcyza – zaś twój ojciec Draco, zorganizował nam prywatny Świstoklik, więc nie będziemy musieli szukać po okolicy publicznych. Wciąż jednak musimy przybyć na miejsce wcześniej niżbym chciała.

Kiedy czekali na aktywację Świstoklika Malfoyów, Hermiona przerzuciła torbę przez ramię zaś Dafne podała rękę Theo. Kiedy dziwny przedmiot się aktywował, dziewczyna miała wrażenie jakby została wessana w próżnię. Musiała przyznać rację Narcyzie Malfoy, że to był okropny sposób podróżowania. Moment kiedy z nicości trafiła na pole nie był ani trochę lepsza.

Już na miejscu, Lucjusz podał mały przedmiot Narcyzie, szepcąc „ _Na wypadek jakbyś musiała zabrać dzieci. Nic nie powinno się zdarzyć przed końcem gry, lecz nie wiem czy nadgorliwcy wytrzymają a poza tym Riddle wciąż nie czuje się dobrze_ ".

\- Rozumiem – szepnęła Narcyza, dotykając policzka męża. Rzadko kiedy okazywała mężowi podobne gesty publicznie.

\- Chodźmy w kierunku namiotu –Lucjusz zwrócił się do dzieci, zaś Hermiona ruszyła za nim przez zatłoczone pole biwakowe – Draco, podaj kobiecie rękę – poinstruował syna Lucjusz, nawet nie patrząc w tył.

\- Hermiono – Draco wyciągnął rękę w ofercie.

Chwyciła szybko jego dłoń, pozwalając się prowadzić. Cofnęła głowę i pozwoliła włosom opaść na twarz, przez co nie widać było jak się zaczerwieniła.

\- Wysłałem kogoś, by przygotował dla nas namiot – wyjaśnił Lucjusz – o tak, powinniśmy być na miejscu.

Lucjusz zatrzymał się przed czymś, co wyglądało niczym zwyczajny, mugolski namiot. Schylił głowę by wejść do środka, a także podtrzymał tkaninę by Narcyza mogła wejść. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i podążyła za mężem. Draco wciąż trzymał za rękę Hermionę, wprowadzając ją do budzącego nabożną cześć miejsca.

Przebywali w czarującym domku na wsi. Na prawo znajdowała się jasna i słoneczna kuchnia pośrodku której stał stół dość duży dla ich szóstki. Na lewo znajdowały się wygodne miejsce do odpoczynku z zestawem do szachów a także półką na książki pełną dość wysłużonych tomów. Rząd drzwi z tyłu mógł prowadzić tylko do sypialni.

\- Raczej nie zostaniemy tutaj na noc – wyjaśniła Narcyza, widząc zachwyt Hermiony – chociaż w przypadku Quidditcha nigdy nie ma pewności. Dlatego właśnie wybrałam największy namiot.

\- Raz jeszcze pięknie dziękuję za zaproszenie mnie, to bardzo miłe z państwa strony – odparła dziewczyna.

\- Nonsens – odparła z uśmiechem – jesteś dla nas jak część rodziny.

\- Może zaczniemy szukać naszych miejsc? – zapytał Draco kręcąc się wokół drzwi, wyraźnie chcąc uciec rodzicom – mogę pokazać Hermionie widoki?

Lucjusz rzucił synowi oceniające spojrzenia, zaś chłopiec lekko zadrżał pod wpływem wzroku ojca.

\- Mamy nieco czasu do meczu, ale oczywiście Draco nie zamierzam ci zabraniać spaceru z przyjaciółmi. Wróćcie jednak na obiad, zaś po obiedzie ruszymy w kierunku naszej Loży – powiedział Lucjusz, po czym zwrócił się ku Narcyzie. Po chwili namysłu podał Draco ciężką sakiewkę – Weź to na wypadek jakby twoi przyjaciele chcieli coś przekąsić lub kupić pamiątki. Zadbaj o gości.

Po tych słowach Draco, Hermiona, Theo i Dafne uciekli dorosłym i wmieszali w tłum na polu kempingowym. Zatrzymali się przy pierwszym straganie, gdzie sprzedawano gorącą czekoladę oraz rożki z cukrem. Draco odegrał swoją rolę płacąc za wszystkich, zaś Theo schował pieniądze z powrotem do kieszeni.

Spacerowali po okolicy popijając czekoladę. Mijali ludzi machających flagami, usłyszeli gorącą dyskusję nad zmianami w zasadach gry które mogły zwiększyć szanse Irlandii. W którymś momencie znaleźli część pola zajmowanego przez Bułgarów, którzy zdobili namioty zdjęciami patrzącego na wszystkich wilkiem nastolatka, który łapał złotego Znicza.

\- A to kto? – zapytała Hermiona, na co Theo jęknął.

\- Ty naprawdę nie śledzisz Quidditcha, prawda? – zapytał, na co Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

\- To Wiktor Krum, prawdopodobnie najlepszy gracz na świecie – wyjaśnił Draco.

\- Jak mniemam gra dla Bułgarów? – zapytała, na co Dafne zakryła swe usta i zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Tak Hermiono, to Szukający drużyny Bułgarii. Całkiem jak ty Draco – dodała uśmiechając się do chłopca mile połechtanego podobnym porównaniem.

\- No cóż może i grają na tej samej pozycji, ale moim zdaniem Wiktor Krum jest nieco lepszy niż Draco – zauważył Theo przeciągle.

\- Wygląda gburowato – zauważyła Hermiona patrząc na zdjęcia.

\- Moim zdaniem wygląda świetnie – poprawiła ją Dafne, zaś widząc spojrzenie Theo dodała – no co, wygląda!

Spędzili kilka godzin na włóczeniu się po okolicy, zanim wrócili do namiotu. Narcyza Malfoy odpoczywała na jednym z foteli, czytając czasopismo o modzie.

\- Przygotowałam zestaw przekąsek i kanapek – wyjaśniła wskazując na stół – obsłużcie się sami i zjedzcie coś zdrowego a nie tylko słodycze.

\- Gdzie ojciec? – zapytał Draco kiedy razem z Theo nałożyli sobie na talerze kanapki, chipsy praz herbatniki.

\- Ma spotkanie z interesantami – wyjaśniła Narcyza – bez obaw wróci by zaprowadzić nas do Loży, nie martw się – po tych słowach pokazała Hermionie zdjęcie w czasopiśmie – ta szata idealnie by do ciebie pasowała kochanie.

Hermiona spojrzała na zdjęcie prostej, eleganckiej, niebieskiej szaty. Wyobrażała sobie wyjście na wielki bal, niczym modelka wirująca na fotografii.

\- Jest piękna – przyznała – nie wiem jednak, czy będą potrzebować równie wyjściowej sukni.

\- Dziewczęta, jeśli okaże się że jednak potrzeba zajdzie z radością pomogę wam przy zakupach – uśmiechnęła się Narcyza.

\- To bardzo miłe z pani strony – odparła Dafne, na co Narcyza uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

\- Jestem _samolubna,_ a nie miła moje dziecko. Kocham bardzo mojego Draco a także ciebie Theo, lecz ubieranie chłopców nie jest nawet w połowie tak zabawne jak ubieranie dziewczynek. Dorastacie, ja zaś chcę poczuć się jakbym miała dwie córki, których nigdy nie miałam.

Kiedy Lucjusz do nich dołączył, ruszyli w kierunku stadionu by wspinać nieprzyjemnie krętymi schodami do Loży. Hermiona zamrugała kilka razy widząc Harry'ego Pottera i wszystkich Weasleyów siedzących na miejscach. Draco zaczął gapić się i robić miny, zaś Narcyza wyglądała na zniesmaczoną jakby ktoś położył coś śmierdzącego i oczekiwał od niej, że niczego nie zauważył. Lucjusz Malfoy spojrzał na Artura Weasley wyraźnie zniesmaczony sytuacją.

\- Na Merlina, co musieliście sprzedać by kupić bilety? – zapytał unosząc brew – bo jak zgaduje wasza rudera nie jest tyle warta.

Wtedy jednak Lucjusz dostrzegł Ludo Bagmana, co wyjaśniło wiele.

Hermiona ukrywała swój uśmiech, kiedy zobaczyła jak Ron Weasley patrzył to na nią to na Draco i Dafne i z powrotem. Harry Potter wcisnął się w swoje krzesło wyglądając jak człowiek, który chce być wszędzie, lecz nie tutaj.

\- Jak mniemam ta grupa to nie są twoje dzieci? – zapytał patriarcha Weasleyów – zacząłeś przygarniać bezpańskie zwierzątka?

\- W żadnym razie – zmrużył wściekle oczy, wyraźnie urażony słowami Artura – ojciec Theodora Notta i ja przyjaźnimy się od lat. Traktuję jego syna jak członka rodziny, zaś dziewczęta są zawsze mile widziane.

\- Wszyscy wiemy o twej przyjaźni z Nottem – syknął Weasley – gracie w jednej drużynie od lat, czyż nie?

\- Nie ma pojęcia, co też się tobie uroiło. Możesz wyjaśnić? – zapytał Lucjusz z uśmiechem.

Przez chwilę panowała krępująca cisza. Po chwili jednak Lucjusz pomógł Narcyzie usiąść, nakazując chłopcom by zachowali się tak samo wobec swoich towarzyszek.

\- Kiedyś – zaczął Lucjusz niskim głosem – kiedyś byliśmy zachęcani do rozmów o wyzwaniach, które stoją przed światem czarodziei. Teraz moja szwagierka siedzi w Azkabanie zaś ty siedzisz tutaj, na miejscach na które cię nie stać korzystając z przywilejów. Czerpiesz z korzyści z wyciszania skandali, a jednocześnie dobrzy ludzie nie mogą się spotykać swobodnie. Skoro nie pozwalasz ludziom na normalne wyrażanie opinii Arturze, nie dziw się, że znajdują inne sposoby na osiąganie celów.

\- Czy to groźba? – zapytał Artur.

\- Ja wyłącznie wyrażam zdaniem na temat zamykania ludziom ust Arturze– wyjaśnił Lucjusz unosząc brew w swej najbardziej protekcjonalnej pozie.

Po tych słowach usiadł przy Narcyzie, odwracając plecami od wstrząśniętego Weasleya. Zapytał żonę czy chce by podać jej program a może orzeszki.

Obserwacja meczu przekonała Hermionę, że Quidditch jest nudny nie tylko w szkole. Zawodnicy byli naprawdę świetni, lecz ją to nie obchodziło.

\- Bawisz się dobrze? – zapytał Draco, szepcąc jej do ucha.

\- Chciałabym widzieć jak grasz – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem, na co Draco westchnął i był tak uradowany, że chciała go uściskać jak dawniej.

Nic jednak nie zrobiła, a jedynie udawała że śledzi mecz. Draco patrzył na nią jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym także zaczął śledzić grę.

Irlandczycy wygrali. Hermiona udawała, że to ma znaczenie.

Po meczu wrócili do namiotu, zaś państwo Malfoy wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Cóż dzieci, ja mam ochotę iść spać w swoim łóżku. Chodźmy i użyjmy Świstoklika by wrócić do domu.

\- A nie możemy zostać na świętowaniu? – zaczął Draco, na co Lucjusz spojrzał na niego surowo.

\- Zamierzasz dyskutować z matką?

\- Ależ nie – zapewniał.

\- Dobrze, bowiem zacząłem się bać że zaczniesz protestować przeciw zabraniu dam do domu. Imprezy bywają prostackie, to nie są rozrywki ani dla dzieci, ani dla twej matki.

Theo spojrzał na Lucjusza poważnie, zadziwiająco poważnie jak na swój wiek.

\- Czy pan sugeruje, że…- zaczął drżącym głosem.

\- Nadchodzą zmiany – wyjaśnił Lucjusz – ci co byli na górze, mogą upaść.

\- Dobrze – zapewnił Theo gorąco – dobrze.

\- Zachowaj tę opinię dla siebie jeszcze przez jakiś czas – poradził Lucjusz – a także zabierz dziewczęta do domu.

\- Tak uczynię proszę pana – powiedział Theo, podając rękę Dafne po tym jak wymienił spojrzenia z Draco. Razem z dziewczyną wyszedł z namiotu.

Draco także chwycił dłoń Hermiony, która usłyszała jak Narcyza żegnała męża słowami „uważaj na siebie kochany".

Po powrocie do Malfoy Manor, Narcyza kazała przygotować dla wszystkich czekoladę oraz herbatniki kiedy siedzieli w jednym z pokoi dziecinnych.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytała Hermiona patrząc na Draco.

\- Nic, czym powinnaś się przejmować – wyjaśnił patrząc w ogień.

. . . . . . . . .

Hermiona patrzyła uważnie na Draco, jak schodził na śniadanie następnego ranka. Przeglądała Proroka i widziała zdjęcie z Mrocznym Znakiem wiszącym nad boiskiem podczas Mistrzostw Świata.

\- Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – zapytała cicho.

\- Byłem tam przez całą noc – wyjaśnił drżącym głosem – i jak ojciec słusznie zauważył, to nie było miejsce dla dzieci.

\- Czy byłbyś tam, gdybyś był starszy?

Zanim Draco odpowiedział na pytanie, nalał sobie soku po czym usiadł na krześle garbiąc się, po czym spojrzał na nią wilkiem.

\- Ma to dla ciebie znaczenie?

\- Nie chcę by coś ci się stało? – wyjaśniła a jej głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy – ludziom chodzącym na protesty … przydarzają się złe rzeczy.

\- Nie musisz się przejmować – wymamrotał – jestem za młody by wpaść w tarapaty.

\- A kiedy już nie będziesz? – naciskała.

\- Nie mam pojęcia Hermiono, co się stanie jak będę miał szesnaście lub siedemnaście lat. To nie ma teraz znaczenie – wylał ze złości sok – Na Merlina, Pansy miała rację ty naprawdę uważasz się za moją opiekunkę. Nie jesteś nią – wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami, a Hermiona na nowo chwyciła do ręki gazetę.

Czytała nieco więcej o znaku Lorda Voldemorta, który ponoć zniknął za sprawą Pottera. Znak pojawił się nad polem namiotowym. Ona zaś nie przestała myśleć o Draco, Lucjuszu i Theo oraz jako rodzince Dafne uznali syna śmierciożercy za możliwego partnera dla swej córki.

Zastanawiała się także skąd się wzięła się nazwa „śmierciożerca", bo z pewnością nie wskazywała na uczestników pokojowych protestów.

\- O tutaj jesteś – Narcyza weszła do pokoju, po czym zabrała jej z ręki gazetę – nie ma sensu czytać tego szmatławca. Sprawdzałam listę zakupów z Hogwartu i w tym roku dołączyli szaty wyjściowe- uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony – co powiesz byśmy poszły dzisiaj na babskie wyjście na zakupy?

\- Wspaniały pomysł – odparła Hermiona – czy możemy poszukać sukienki pasującej do mojej bransoletka? Chciałabym ją ponosić w szkole, kiedy będzie okazja.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że coś znajdziemy – zapewniła pani Malfoy, która właśnie minęła swego nadąsanego, nastoletniego syna.

. . . . . . . . . .

Malfoyowie odwieźli czwórkę dzieci na dworze.

\- Bawcie się dobrze – powiedziała Narcyza – być może w tym roku zrezygnujemy ze świątecznego obiadu. Mam wrażenie, że tego roku zechcecie zostać w szkole podczas przerwy.

\- I unikajcie kłopotów – dodał Lucjusz wyraźnie ubawiony – spotkamy się podczas… no cóż niedługo się spotkamy.

Kiedy weszli do pociągu, minęli swoich najmniej lubianych kolegów ze szkoły opowiadających o niedawnych zawodach.

\- Po raz pierwszy i ostatni w swoim życiu – parsknęła Hermiona stając w drzwiach przedziału i patrząc na chłopca z pogardą. Draco i Dafne stali za nią zaś Theo wywrócił oczami i zasiadł na wybranym przez siebie miejscu.

\- Jakbyś mogła siedzieć w loży bez Malfoyów – odgryzł się Weasley – nikt tutaj nie chce ślizgońskiej Mugolaczki, reprezentujesz wszystko co najgorsze w obu światach. Twoi rodzice nawet by nie wiedzieli jak kupić bilety!

\- A co to ma być? – zapytał Draco wskazując na aksamitną szatę w kolorze fuksji, wystającą z źle zamkniętej walizki. Rękawy zdobiła dość mizernie wyglądająca koronka, a Draco właśnie rzucił Ginny Weasley spojrzenie pełne pozornie szczerego współczucia - czy to najlepsza używana szata jaką mogłaś dostać?

Hermiona wyciągnęła szatę, tak, że każdy mógł oglądać dość żałosny widok.

\- Wiesz Draco – zaczęła – to nie jest kobiecy fason, szata chyba należy do Ronalda.

\- To było modne gdzieś koło 1760 roku? – zapytała Dafne krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

\- Vintage – dodała Hermiona z kpiącą aprobatą – to wielce odważne z twej strony Weasley, niewielu chłopaków by coś takiego założyło.

\- Najgorsze z ciuchami vintage jest to – dodała Dafne a w jej oczach lśniły łzy – że nigdy nie można w pełni usunąć przykrego zapachu.

\- Najedź się ścierwem ty… – wymruczał Weasley, wyrywając szatę z rąk Hermiony.

\- Uważaj Weasley – przerwał mu Draco, który pchnął go na siedzenie z różdżką przystawioną do gardła.

\- Chodźmy Draco – powiedziała Hermiona odsuwając go – on nie jest tego wart.

Widząc Rona wciąż wciśniętego w siedzenie, Draco zgodził się wycofać. Dafne raz jeszcze spojrzała na aksamitną szatę leżącą na podłodze, po czym z kpiącym uśmiechem podążyła za parą przyjaciół.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona oklaskiwała każdego nowego Ślizgona. Wredni bliźniacy Weasleyów buczeli na pierwszego, małego chłopca który do nich dołączył. Kiedy usiadł przy stole schyliła się ku niemu i szepnęła.

\- Na mnie też buczeli, nie przejmuj się – w odpowiedzi chłopiec niepewnie uniósł w górę kciuki.

Pansy skakała wokół Draco. Co blondyn spojrzał na nią z poczuciem winy, ale jednocześnie zauważyła ja niewiele robi by zniechęcać Pansy. Blaise rozmawiał z nieznaną jej trzecioroczną zaś Greg i Vincent intensywnie o czymś szeptali.

\- Hermiono, czy wszystko było dobrze podczas Mistrzostw? – zapytał Greg ostrożnie.

\- Tak – odparła nieco niepewne.

\- A czy z tobą wszystko dobrze?

\- A czemu by miało nie być? – odpowiedziała pytaniem.

\- Pod koniec zrobiło się dość gorąco – wyjaśnił dość lakonicznie, zaś widząc jej zaskoczenie dodał pośpieszenie – ludzie mogli pomyśleć, że … że nie jesteś… jedną z nas.

\- Nie wiem nic o tym, byłam z rodziną Draco.

Greg skinął głową próbując coś powiedzieć, lecz wtedy dyrektor zaczął swą coroczną mowę powitaną. Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć, że naprawdę w tym roku nie będzie Quidditch'a. To brzmiało zbyt dobrze by było prawdziwe. Rok wolnego od siedzenia na zewnątrz w słocie i ziąbie, patrząc jak Potter znowu łapie Znicza. Żadnego odciągania od książek, kominka i kota tylko po to żeby martwić się, że Draco zostanie zraniony przez Tłuczka.

Dumbledore właśnie miał wyjaśnić więcej, kiedy drzwi się szeroko otworzyły i wszedł przez nie najdziwaczniej wyglądający człowiek. Mężczyzna był cały pokryty bliznami i brakowało mu połowy nosa. Zatrzymał się przy głównym stole. Wyraźnie kulał a co jeszcze ciekawsze miał jedno sztuczne oko, które samo się poruszało. W tym czasie człowiek ruszył w kierunku Dumbledore'a i coś powiedział, lecz nie usłyszała co. Dyrektor wskazał puste miejsce do siedzenia, zaś tajemniczy gość zrzucił płaszcz i pokazał wszystkim swoją drewnianą nogę. W tej właśnie chwili, Hermiona pomyślała, że mugolska prostetyka jest bardziej zaawansowana niż magiczna.

Wiedziała, że to bardzo niegrzecznie gapić się na kogoś, lecz nie mogła się opanować by patrzeć gdzie indziej. Zwłaszcza jeśli Dumbledore oznajmił, że gość to ich nowy nauczyciel Obrony przez Czarną Magią, Alastor Moody.

\- Szalonooki Moody – powiedział Vincent pełne zwątpienia, patrząc jak wszyscy patrząc na mężczyznę zaskoczeni – To Auror, obecnie emerytowany.

\- Auror? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Łowca czarnoksiężników – wyjaśnił Vincent – pracuje dla Ministerstwa i samodzielnie zapełnił połowę cel w Azkabanie.

\- I zakładam, że ci wszyscy ludzie mieli uczciwy proces – mruknęła Hermiona, grzebiąc widelcem w obiedzie i wciąż patrząc na nauczyciela.

Vincent zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jeśli zostaniesz oskarżony o bycie czarnoksiężnikiem, nie ma wielkiej możliwości obrony - wtrącił Theo niskim głosem – nawet jeśli dojdzie do procesu…

\- … oskarżony prawie zawsze zostanie skazany – dodała Dafne – chyba, że udowodni, że działał pod wpływem Impreriusa.

W tym właśnie momencie wszyscy, którzy słyszeli ich rozmowę, starali się wszelkimi sposobami nie patrzeć na Draco. Hermiona spojrzała na niego tylko raz i zobaczyła jego rękę na bluzce Pansy i usta blisko jej ucha. Szybko wróciła do śledzenia stołu nauczycielski.

Wszyscy obserwowali ich nowego profesora. Jego oko wirowało po całej Sali i Hermiona mogła przysiąc, że spoczęło także na niej. Zwróciła wzrok ku talerzowi i zaczęła uważnie ciąć mięso na drobne kawałki.

\- Teraz zaś – kontynuował Dumbledore – z przyjemnością informuję, że w tym roku w Hogwarcie będzie miało miejsce wielkie, sportowe wydarzenie.

Hermiona nie miała pojęcia co może wygrać z Quidditch'em. Kończyła jeść kolację, kiedy dyrektor opowiadał o międzynarodowej współpracy i wiekach, które minęły od ostatniego Turnieju z powodu śmiertelnych wypadków.

\- Co on powiedział? – syknęła, lecz nikt poza nią nie przywiązywał uwagi do słów dyrektora.

\- przedstawiciele innych szkół przybędą w listopadzie, zaś magiczny puchar wybierze przedstawicieli każdej z nich, spośród ochotników. Nawet nie próbujcie startować, nie będąc pełnoletnimi.

Draco sprawiał niezadowolonego z ogłoszenia dyrektora, oznaczającego ograniczenia wobec wieku. Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego ktoś mógłby ryzykować zdrowie i życiem dla czegoś tak głupiego jak sportowe zmaganie. Cieszyła się, że nie będzie miała robić nic poza śledzeniem zmagań i udawaniem, że ją to cokolwiek obchodzi.

. . . . . . . . . .

Sowa Draco z ciastkami i słodyczami dotarła następnego dnia, przy śniadaniu. Tym razem jednak prócz zwyczajnych słodkości, przyniosła także egzemplarz Proroka. Zaciekawiona Hermiona sięgnęła po gazetę, nalewając sobie soku.

\- O, piszą o Weasleyach – powiedział Draco – ojciec rodziny został przyłapany, jak próbował ukrywać kolejne wysoki Szalonookiego..

\- Profesora Moody'ego? – zapytała poruszona Hermiona.

\- A jest jakiś inny? – zapytał blondyn ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Dziewczyna przeczytała cały artykuł. Chociaż tekst był utrzymany w dość sensacyjnym tonie, było jasnym, że Artur Weasley używał swoich wpływów by stary Auror nie stanął przed sądem.

\- Zatem – zaczęła patrząc na Draco – uczyć nas będzie stary paranoik silnie związany z Gryfonami?

\- Mniej więcej – zgodził się, na co Hermiona wbiła wzrok w stół.

\- Po prostu świetnie, to już mogli zostawić wilkołaka.

Po skończonym śniadaniu szli jak zwykle przez podwórko, kiedy to Weasley zaczął się przepychać między nimi.

\- Z drogi Ślizgoni!

Hermiona rzuciła chłopakowi mordercze spojrzenia, lecz nie zdążyła nic zrobić bowiem Draco wyciągnął z torby swój egzemplarz Proroka.

\- Och Wesley, czy wiesz, że twoja rodzina jest sławna?

Draco zaczął czytać na głos artykuł, co przyciągnęło uwagę sporej grupy uczniów. Kiedy skończył, pokazał wszystkim zdjęcie, którym opatrzono tekst.

\- O patrz Weasley, dali także zdjęcie twoich rodziców wyraźnie zachwyceni widokiem domokrążcy. Chyba jestem komuś winien przeprosiny.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? – Weasley spojrzał na Draco z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zawsze uważałem, że nie stać was na jedzenie, ale patrząc na twoją matkę raczej nie głoduje.

\- Przynajmniej nie wygląda jakby miała łajno pod nosem – warknął Harry Potter.

\- Odwal się palancie – wtrąciła się Hermiona.

\- Czyżby istniał więcej niż jeden powód? – zapytał chłopak z kąśliwym uśmiechem.

\- Och, przecież jesteś ich domowym zwierzątkiem, czyż nie? – kontynuował Weasley – spędziłaś z nimi lato a co więcej zabrali cię na spacer podczas Mistrzostw. Powiedz świętojebliwa Mugolaczko, czy matka Draco zawsze wygląda jakby ktoś podsunął jej łajno pod nos, czy tylko kiedy jej synalek jest w pobliżu?

\- Nie waż się obrażać mojej matki – wysyczał Draco.

\- To zawrzyj swą parszywą gębę – zasugerował Potter, po czym odwrócił się by odejść.

Głośny trzask towarzyszył Draco, który zamierzał przekląć Pottera. Po chwili nastąpił jeszcze głośniejszy trzask, a blondyn został zmieniony w białą fretkę ku przerażeniu Hermiony. Padła na kolana by wziąć zwierzątko na ręce, lecz usłyszała chrapliwy głos.

\- Zostaw go panienko – to był Moody – czy trafił cię? – zapytał Pottera.

\- Chybił – wyjaćni Harry.

Kuśtykając, Moody podszedł do Hermiony wciąż klęczącej na kamiennych płytkach. Stanął między nią a przerażoną fretką, która zamierzała uciec w kierunku lochów. Moody jednak miał inne plany. Z pomocą różdżki, wylewitował zwierzątko z górę i pozwolił upaść na podłodze. Fretka zaczęła piszczeć z przerażona, szukając pomocy u Hermiony lecz Moody nie zaprzestał swego działania.

\- Nigdy nie atakuj odwróconego plecami przeciwnika, ty śmierdzący tchórzu – krzyczał – nienawidzę takich jak ty.

\- Profesorze Moody! – krzyknęła Minerwa McGonagall, biegnąć w ich kierunku – nakazuję panu natychmiast przestać! Na Godryka czy to… czy to uczeń? W Hogwarcie nigdy nie używamy Transmutacji jako kary! Nigdy czegoś podobnego nie widziałam, to.. Dumbledore na pewno wyjaźnił..

Hermiona z trudem łapała powietrze, mrucząc nieprzyjaźnie pod adresem Moody'ego. Wzięła na ręce fretkę, wciąż drżąc.

\- Mały pokaz winien nauczyć tego drania rozumu – nie dawał za wygraną nauczyciel.

McGonagall nakazała Hermionie postawić fretkę na ziemi, po czym szybkim ruchem różdżki przywróciła Draco normalną postać. Chłopiec drżał i mruczał pod nosem coś co brzmiało jak „ojciec". Moody tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Znam się od lat z twoim ojcem chłopcze. Z pewnością chętnie znowu ze mną pogada.

Draco zamknął usta i patrzył na starego Aurora buntowniczym wzrokiem. Hermiona z kolei wyprostowała się i powiedziała głosem, który niósł się po całym podwórku.

\- Na twoim miejscu nie bałabym się Lucjusza Malfoya.

\- Nie boję się dziewczynko – wyjaśnił – i dam ci radę, przestań się zadawać z …

-.. ale bałabym się mnie, ponieważ pewnego dnia zabiję cię za to co zrobiłeś/

W tej właśnie chwili zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał.

\- A ja się niby przestraszę uczennicy – zakpił mężczyzna.

\- Nie może pani grozić nauczycielowi Panno Granger – wyjaśniła McGonagall.

\- Więc niech mi pani odbierze punkty – odparła Hermiona uprzejmie, nie spuszczając wzroku z Alastora Moody'ego – albo dać mi szlaban.

\- Proszę zabrać pana Malfoya do Skrzydła Szpitalnego- Moody, proszę do mnie na słówko.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermiona wyciągnęła z torby pióro i zaczęła pisać list.

„Szanowni Państwo Malfoy,

Proszę wybaczyć mi śmiałość, lecz chcę Państwu powiedzieć, że…"

. . . . . . . . . .

Narcyza zerknęła na list, nim przekazała skrawek pergaminu mężowi.

\- Co Crouch zrobił naszemu synowi? – zapytał zdenerwowany Lucjusz, czytając list.

\- Ona oczywiście myśli, że to Szalonooki Moody – wyjaśniła Narcyza, siadając na fotelu i patrząc uważnie na męża – nie pisze tego wprost, lecz zagroziła mu śmiercią w obecności Minerwy McGonagall oraz pełnego uczniów dziedzińca.

\- Nie pochwalam podobnego braku subtelności – powiedział wciąż drżący ze wściekłości Lucjusz, który jednak walczył z uśmiechem.

\- To jeszcze dziecko – wzruszyła ramionami Narcyza – a on wspomniał o groźbach

\- I?

\- Jest zaintrygowany i ubawiony

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem twej siatki szpiegowskiej – powiedział wyraźnie dumny Lucjusz, składając list i podając Narcyzie – wciąż się zgadzamy co do niej?

\- Ależ oczywiście – zgodziła się Narcyza – jest lojalna, żądna krwi i oddana Draco. Mam tylko nadzieję, że kiedy nasz syn przestanie się uganiać za tą smarkulą Parkinson, to zadziała.

\- Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości – zgodził się Lucjusz – zwłaszcza jeśli będziesz mieć cokolwiek do powiedzenia.

Hermiona usiadła obok Draco na pierwszych zajęciach z Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

\- Ja siedzę z Draco – powiedziała Pansy widząc jak Hermiona wyciąga z torby książkę, pergamin i pióro. Dziewczyna nawet nie spojrzała na Parkinson.

\- Nie w czasie tej lekcji – nie powiedziała nic więcej.

\- To mój chłopak! – podniosła głos, widząc jak Draco zaczyna się dziwnie uśmiechać.

\- A mój przyjaciel i podczas tych zajęć siedzi ze mną, zrozumiano?

\- Pans… zobaczymy się po lekcji, dobrze? – powiedział w końcu Draco.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś idiotą? – syknęła Hermiona, na co policzki chłopaka pokrył rumieniem i zaczął coś mamrotać o szalonych dziewczynach.

Kiedy Profesor Moody wszedł do klasy, obdarzył czwarto rocznych Ślizgonów wyraźnie niechętnym spojrzeniem. Hermiona spojrzała na niego uważnie, dochodząc do wniosku, że Remus Lupin nie był najbardziej uprzedzonym z nauczycieli. W porównaniu z tym człowiekiem mógł uchodzić za ideał opanowania i wyważonych opinii. Ten człowiek rzucił listę obecności na biurko i zaczął czytać nazwiska wyraźnie się krzywiąc, podczas gdy jego magiczne oko obserwowało uczniów. Ze szczególną niechęcią czytał nazwiska Theo, Grega, Vincenta i Draco.

\- Zatem – zaczął swoją pierwszą lekcję- Lupin poinformował mnie o omawianych tematach. Zdajecie się całkiem zorientowani w kwestii radzenia sobie z niebezpiecznymi istotami – ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z ironią – lecz praktycznie nie macie pojęcia jak radzić sobie z klątwami. Lecz w tym roku nadrobicie zaległości, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Kto mi wyjaśni co czyni klątwę niewybaczalną? Ty – zerknął na uczniów, po czym wskazał Millie – odpowiedz na pytanie!

\- Są zakazane? – pisnęła dziewczyna.

\- Tak – powiedział Moody, pisząc kredą słowa „Niewybaczalne" – użycie któregoś z tych trzech zaklęć wobec ludzkiej istoty jest karane dożywociem w Azkabanie. Czy któreś z was, małych węży wie co to za klątwy? Może ty chłopcze? – wskazał na Draco.

\- Imperius – odparł Draco drżącym głosem. Hermiona położyła dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, nie przestając obserwować Moody'ego.

\- Twoja rodzina ma doświadczenia z Klątwą Imperius panie Malfoy. Wiele czarowników i czarownic zapewniało, że przyłączyło się do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo będąc pod wpływem Imperiusa. Ale jak rozpoznać kłamcę? – Moody spojrzał na Draco, nim napisał słowo 'Imperius' na tablicy.

\- Jakie inne Klątwy potraficie wskazać? – zapytał – może pani, panno Parkinson?

\- Cruciatus – odparła dziewczyna lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Cruciatus to klątwa torturująca – wyjaśnił Moody, pisząc 'Cruciatus' na tablicy – a jaka jest ostatnia Niewybaczalna Klątwa? – zapytał, nawet nie patrząc na klasę.

\- Avada Kedavra- odparła Hermiona lodowato – Klątwa Zabijająca.

\- Dokładnie, Klątwa Zabijająca – powiedział Moody, patrząc na dziewczynę. Przez chwilę wymieniali spojrzenia w milczeniu, nim Szalonooki znowu zwrócił uwagę na resztę – Ministerstwo uważa, że jesteście za młodzi by uczyć się o klątwach. Te poznanie w szóstej klasie, lecz musicie wiedzieć z czym wam przyjdzie walczyć. Dlatego musicie zachować stałą czujność, mroczni czarodzieje są wszędzie a zwłaszcza tam gdzie się ich najmniej spodziewacie. Zaczniemy od Imperiusa, pojedziemy w dół lub w górę listy jak wolicie. Musicie poczuć klątwy, wiedzieć je by móc się bronić. Stała czujność! – krzyczał raz po raz.

Hermionę naszła dość nieuprzejma myśl, że mógłby działać z większą skutecznością i mniejszą czujnością.

\- Na co czekacie? Notujcie, ja nie odmłodnieję od stania tutaj zaś wy możecie skorzystać z informacji!

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Draco bardzo cicho, kiedy zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy pod koniec lekcji.

\- Jak słusznie zauważyła Pansy, jestem twoją opiekunką – wzruszyła ramionami.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Hermiono – Pansy wyraźnie długo zbierała się by zacząć rozmowę, patrząc jak Hermiona zabiera się do pracy domowej z Run – Ty i Draco?

\- Tak?

\- Jesteście przyjaciółmi, czy czymś więcej?

\- Przez większość czasu trzymasz język w okolicy jego gardła i pytasz mnie czy jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi? – spojrzała na Pansy czując się co najmniej dziwacznie.

-Ale.. po prostu wasza przyjaźń jest dziwna – zauważyła Pansy.

\- Draco jest specyficzny, chyba to zauważyłaś – wzruszyła ramionami Hermiona.

\- Spędziłaś czas z jego rodziną podczas Mistrzostw Świata – nie dawała za wygraną Pansy.

\- Tak samo jak Dafne – odparła Hermiona.

\- Bo Dafne nie może spędzać czasu w domu Theo, ponieważ jego matka nie żyje – odparła Pansy – macie jakiś rodzaj porozumienia, umowy przedwstępnej? – dodała dziewczyna, podczas kiedy Hermiona zajęła się swoją pracą domową.

\- Takiej jak Dafne i Theo? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Tak.

\- Gdybyśmy mieli jakieś tradycyjne porozumienie jak w rodzinach czystej krwi, z pewnością byś mnie wykiwała.

\- Ok, rozumiem w porządku – odparła Pansy.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała – czy coś was łączy, czy dostajesz biżuterię, lecz on chce byś zachowała dyskrecję?

\- Nie – przyznała lekko poruszona Pansy – ale mam nadzieję, że Draco podaruje mi coś na Gwiazdkę.

\- Zatem powodzenia – odparła Hermiona.

* * *

 **A/N:** Jakoś dopiero niedawno dotarło do mnie, że Crouch-Moody mógł zrobić krzywdę Draco. Draco owszem zachowywał się jak dupek, ale nie mógł zrobić nic gorszego Harry'emu niż przeklęcie galaretowatymi nóżkami. A i w samej szkole owszem przezywał ich i dokuczał im, ale od tego się nie umiera.

Wszystkim, którzy dotarli aż tutaj życzę ciepłych, rodzinnych i wiosennych świąt Wielkiejnocy.


	8. Przeprosiny i wyjaśnienie

Przepraszam najmocniej za przestoje. Przeceniłam moje siły tłumaczki zaczynając od tak długiej historii. Naprawdę znakomicie czytało mi się historię Colubriny, ale tłumaczenie kolejnego rozdziału leży i cichutko kwiczy. To naprawdę świetny fick i zasługuje na tłumaczenie przez kogoś kto nie tylko zna biegle angielski, ale ma smykałkę do tłumaczenia i potrafi oddać należycie nastrój oraz wymogę ficka. Mnie niestety zabrakło do tego serca i zapału.

Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie i raz jeszcze przepraszam. Być może wśród was Czytelnicy znajdzie się ktoś chętny by kontynuować? Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarza, śledzenia i dodanie do ulubionych. Projekt mnie przerósł, co przyznaję bez bicia.


End file.
